Gunning Down Romance
by malika m3
Summary: CHAP 10 résumé:Draco a un métier des plus étrange et fait tourner en bourrique notre pauvre Harry
1. Default Chapter

J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic ^__^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour l'instant je ne vais pas la continuer, je préfère d'abord finir " Mémoire " Donc voilà si vous n'aimez pas dites le moi comme ça je ne la continuerais pas pour rien ^____^ Cette fic est beaucoup moins sérieuse et dramatique que l'autre c'est vraiment pour m'amuser que je l'ai faite o) En tout cas le prologue c'est un peu du n'importe quoi c'est vraiment pour vous présenter la situation de départ.

Prologue 

Deux ans…cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard. Son école lui manquait tellement. La Grande Salle, la forêt interdite, les grands repas de Noël et les professeurs…enfin presque tous les professeurs car il semblait évident que Rogue ne faisait pas vraiment partit des choses qu'Harry regrettaient…Mais heureusement Harry avait gardé le meilleur qu'il puisse garder de son école :ses amis. Ron et Hermione et tous ses amis de Gryffondor bien sûr. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui et même le jour où il avait cassé avec Cho ils étaient restés à ses côtés. Et ils avaient été d'un grand soutien pour lui, lorsque que Cho l'avait quitté, Harry avait sentit son monde s'écrouler, il en avait tant souffert qu'il avait cru ne jamais s'en remettre.

Mais cette période de sa vie était bien loin maintenant, il y avait survécu et il ne les remercierait jamais assez de leur aide d'ailleurs Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été les seuls à l'aider, il y avait aussi Amanda. Amanda était une cousine de Cho qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un repas chez elle et une grande amitié était naît entre eux. C'était une moldue mais Harry l'appréciait beaucoup elle était vivante et rigolote. Tout le contraire de Cho. Harry avait trouvé en elle une amie, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait maintenant sans elle…

A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il allait la voir dans le monde des moldus qu'il avait quitté le jour même où son parrain fut acquitté. En effet après la mort de Voldemort tous les événements s'étaient bousculés. Tout était allé trop vite Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer, entre le ministère, les fêtes, les banquets, la presse et le jugement de son parrain, Harry s'était perdus et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin profiter de la vie. Tout allait bien aujourd'hui et rien n'aurait pu bouleverser sa vie…

DRIIIIING DRIIIIING ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (désolé pour cette sonnerie ridicule qui casse tout…-_- ) Harry soupira et prit son téléphone portable d'une main alors que l'autre se perdait dans le sac d'Hermione. 

" Hallo "

" Harry ? ? ! ! "

" Non, non c'est pas moi vous êtes sur le portable du Pâpe… "Marmonna t il une aiguille entre les dents.

" Harry ne te fiches pas de moi, ça fait une heure que je t'attends mais qu'est ce que tu fous, j'te ferais dire qu'on devait manger ensemble et j'ai la dalle moi, je me suis fais virer du restaurant par le directeur parce que ça faisait uns heure et demie que je restais assise sans rien consommer et ça a était la honte de ma vie, tu vas me le payer….bla bla bla "

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus ce que lui disait son amie, bien trop occupé à passer ce satané fil dans cette fichue aiguille.

" Harry ? ! Harry ? !Harry ? HARRY ! ! ! "

" Arrêtes de crier; tu me casse les oreilles "Grogna Harry au bout du fil.

" Non mais tu m'écoutes au moins… "

" Mais oui je t'écoute… "Répondit il distraitement.

" Mais bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu fiches bon sang ? ? "

Une silhouette se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle devenait de plus en plus distinct alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'Harry les mains sur les hanches.

" Harry tu as terminé avec le fil il faut absolument que je réajuste ma robe " Hermione affichait un air colérique et passait un savon à notre pauvre Harry qui tentait désespérément de faire passer ce fil de mer… " …Non mais j'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sais même pas rentrer un fil dans une aiguille, et en plus t'es au téléphone mais qui c'… "Harry ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase et lui donna le portable de force. 

" Nan mais j'en ai marre de me faire engueuler moi… "Grogna t il entre ses dents.

" Halo ! Hermione ? "

" Ah c'est toi Amanda ! Comment ça va ? "Demanda la sorcière reprenant tout d'un coup son calme.

" Hermi ? ! Oh ma chérie je suis contente d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui sache parler au bout du fil… "S'extasia Amanda.

Pendant que les deux femmes se racontaient leur vie, Harry poussa un cri pour la énième fois à cause des piqûres qu'il accumulait aux doigts.

" Harry tais toi j'entends pas ce qu'elle dit ! "Le gronda Hermione.

Harry crut qu'il allait hurler de fureur mais il fut arrêté de justesse par Ron qui arriva et le calma d'un regard. 

" RON COMMENT OSES TU ? ? ? ? ? SORS D'ICI ! ! ! ! "S'écria Hermione totalement effarée. Elle lui jeta un coussin sur la tête et celui ci sortit en vitesse, tenant Harry pas la main, sous une averse d'oreillers. Il allèrent à l'abris dans la cuisine et se remirent de leur émotion avec une bonne tasse de café, alors qu'Harry essayait toujours de rentrer ce fichu fil…

" Alors ?Elle est de pire en pire hein ? "Demanda Harry tout en s'acharnant sur son aiguille.

" Oui j'en peux plus… "Soupira Ron en reprenant un gorgée de son café.

" Déjà ? ? ? ? Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours ? ? "Demanda Harry.

Ron émit un rire " ÇA Y EST ! ! ! ! "Déclara Harry en sautant de sa chaise. Il brandissait fièrement son aiguille tel une épée. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione rentra dans la pièce d'un air fâché.

" Ron je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai fais ça… "Commença t elle calmement, mais avec une voix contenue de colère. " …A cause de toi je dois encore en changer…combien de fois va t il falloir que je te le dise ? ? ? LE MARIE NE DOIT PAS VOIR LA ROBE DE LA MARIEE AVANT LA CEREMONIE ! ! ! ! " Finit elle par hurler dans les oreilles de son futur époux qui essayait tant bien que mal de se les boucher. Harry eut un regard déconcerté et finit par lâcher son aiguille et elle tomba lourdement sur la table.

" Tu veux dire que je me suis fais chier à mettre ce fil dans ce machin pendant une heure et qu'en plus j'ai foutu un lapin à Amanda POUR RIEN ! ! "Cria Harry à bout de nerf.

" Oh ! !Je suis désolé Harry "S'excusa Hemione en baissant les yeux. "Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour Amanda je lui ai expliqué que c'était ma faute et que tu m'aidais pour ma robe…elle t'excuse…elle t'attend chez elle… "Continua t elle.

Harry émit un grand soupir et prit sa baguette.

" Bon très bien je vais la rejoindre, à plus… Bonne chance Ron ! "Ajouta t il avant de partir dans un éclair.

Hermione se retourna vers l'intéressé et eut un regard accusateur. " Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis encore ? "Le questionna t elle avec un ton qui annonçait la suite des événements. 

*************************

Harry était affalé dans le canapé d'Amanda et écoutait, depuis ce qui lui semblait déjà des siècles, ses gémissement et ses cris de préadolescentes en furie. En effet Amanda était une genre de groupie un peu déjantée et disjonctée. Sa passion : adorer et vénérer tous les nouveaux chanteurs en vague du moment. Elle tombait amoureuse d'une nouvelle star tous les mois, mais cette fois ci cela faisait bien trois mois qu'elle parlait du même. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisait pas, après tout il savait que ça allait passer. Le problème c'est que ça faisait trois longs mois qu'elle ne cessait de parler du même chanteur. Et qu'Harry savait maintenant par cœur toutes les soi-disant qualités de ce garçon.

" …Oh tu sais il est beauuuuu, il est si chouuuuu, il chante si biennnn, il a une voix si sennnsuuueeelllllle….ahhhhh " S'extasiait elle le regard perdu dans une image imaginaire du garçon dont elle devait parler. Harry aimait vraiment Amanda mais quelque fois sa folie des boysband commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

" Tu sais ce que je préfère quand tu viens ? "Demanda soudain Amanda coupant ainsi son incessant bavardage sur son nouveau coup de cœur. 

Harry surprit par ce soudain changement de sujet la regarda d'un air interrogé. " Quoi ?"

" Quand tu viens la vaisselle se fait toute seule "Répondit elle avec un grand sourire en pointant du doigt l'évier où des assiettes et des couverts étaient en lévitations au dessus du lavabo rempli d'eau et de produit vaisselle.

Harry eut un regard ébahi et Amanda éclata de rire. Elle se leva et lui prit la main.

" Aller viens dans ma chambre je veux te montrer le sanctuaire que je lui ai dédier. "Lui dit elle en l'entraînant dans l'escalier.

" Quoi tu lui as dédié un sanctuaire ? "Demanda Harry incrédule.* Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ? ? *Pensa Harry.

" Bien sûr que oui… "Répondit elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

" T'es vraiment tarée… "Souffla le sorcier.

" Voyons Harry c'est l'homme de ma vie, il est beau, il chante bien, il est sexy… "Commença Amanda.

" C'est bon, c'est bon je connais le refrain."Dit Harry excédé. 

" J'ai mis plein de photos de lui dans ma chambre…ne me dit pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parlé ? "

" Amanda il n'existe pas dans le monde des sorciers ce chanteur les seules fois où j'en entends parler c'est quand je viens chez toi… "Soupira il.

Amanda ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait, elle était perdu dans ses pensés. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre et elle l'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Harry entra lentement à sa suite et resta figé sur le pas de la porte en fixant les murs de sa chambre qu'on ne voyaient même plus derrière les tonnes de posters qui y étaient accrochés.

…

…

…

" MALFOY ? ? ? ? ?! ! ! ! "

à suivre…(mais si j'étais vous je ne m'attendrais pas à l'avoir pour demain ^^,,,,,,,)

Et je suis désolé pour mes fautes de frappe et d'orthographes mais je ne me suis pas relu ^^,,,,


	2. Chapitre 1

Alors je mets la suite de cette fic car il est vrai (et j'en suis extrêmement désolé v_v) que je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration pour mon autre fic…^^,,,, J'espère que vous allez aimer la suite. ^___^

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Hoaps : T'as bien raison ENFIN qui se rend compte que Malfoy est beau, sexy, sensuel,(riche^^ mais c'est po pour ça qu'on l'aime…) et hyper mignon. Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire et que tu l'apprécie. J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^___^

****

Saeel : Ah je suis contente que ça te plaise ^____^ tu t'es sentis perdu ? ? C'était fait exprès o) Et pour te faire plaisir (et surtout pour assouvir ton côté pervers lol) je t'annonce que cette fic sera bien un slash (comment t'as deviné ? ^_^) et que même si au départ ça ne paraît pas vraiment évident ça en sera ^___^ J'espère que tu as passé une joyeuse Pâques et que t'as mangé plein de chocolaaaattt ^____^ Merci pour ta review.

****

Nono :Salut merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras la suite (et je m'excuse pour mémoire qui commence à traîner en longueur ^^,,,,) je ne crois pas que ce chapitre soit aussi marrant mais j'espère vraiment que ça te plairas :) J'adore ton adresse e-mail lol Mais en fait tu es une boss en quoi ? ? ? ? ?_ ? 

****

Pitinad :OUAAAAIIIIII ! ! ! !Vive les Disney lol. Je suis hyper contente que ma nouvelle fic te plaise ^_^ et je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^,,, Tu n'as pas à me supplier pour avoir la suite je te la donne avec joie lol C'est qui Amanda ? ah ah ! c'est un personnage inventé bien sûr (je l'ai copié sur toi lol nan, nan j'rigole ^_^) Nad-totalement taré ! hum hum ça, ça te ressemble lol j'adore mais j'aime bien aussi Nad-Elfe ^_^ Tu ne m'as po dis que ça te faisait autant rire de penser que Draco serait un chanteur ? ? ? Mais t'as raison ça peut être paraître bizarre…merci pour ta review ^____^

****

Iris : Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas faire la suite de mémoire v_v à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews ça me fais culpabiliser…Je te promets d'essayer de me dépêcher mais en attendant j'espère que tu aimeras quand même mon autre fic. Merci beaucoup ^____^ 

****

Mara Jade : aïe aïe aïe Je ne sais pas si tu aimes les slash mais si tu lis la suite de cette fic tu te rendras compte que s'en ai un. Et je suis désolé car c'est de ma faute je ne l'ai pas précisé au départ gomen nasai v_v Sinon même si tu ne lis pas la suite j'ai été vraiment heureuse de recevoir ta review et je t'en remercie. ^___^

****

Sirius Black :Wouaaah la grande sirius black en personne, je suis vraiment flatté ^____^Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte cette fic est bien yaoi et je pense que de toute façon (au vu de toute la demande)je ferrais mieux d'en faire un slash…Donc merci pour ta review et j'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer la suite. )

****

Cho : Oh là là, reste zen moule (si tu veux je peux te donner des cours de self-control lol tu sais quand on fait tu baby-sitting ça sert vachement lol…) Et tu m'as convaincu je vais faire un slash, de toute façon je ne tiens pas à provoquer ta colère o) non non je suis po du tout traumatisé…merci pour ta review…persuasive elle m'a fait…peur…euh je veux dire extrêmement plaisir. ^_______^

Chapitre 1

Tuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuut ! ! ! !

Harry raccrocha pour la centième fois de la journée son portable et le jeta avec colère contre son lit. (eh oui il est énervé mais pas fou…^_^) 

" Appelez dés maintenant pour recevoir des pla… " 

" TA GUEULE ! ! ! "S'écria Harry en éteignant sa radio avec humeur. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, deux jours qu'il ne s'était pas lavé, deux jours qu'il écoutait sans arrêt cette saleté de radio, deux jours qu'il tentait désespérément d'appeler cette radio…Et tout ça pourquoi ? ?Je vous le donne dans le mille : pour rien. Si les sorciers avaient pu voir l'un des plus grands et des plus respectés magicien en train de s'énerver contre une radio de la sorte et aussi puant que lui en ce moment, ils ne s'en seraient jamais remis. Comment avait il pu tomber aussi bas ? Là était la question…

flash back 

" MALFOY ? ? ? ? ! ! ! "

" Comment ça 'Malfoy' ? ? ? "Demanda la jeune fille incrédule.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il n'arrivait toujours pas à en croire ses propres yeux. Malfoy…c'était Malfoy, là, sur tous ces posters et toutes ces photos il en aurait mit ça baguette au feu…Il essayait en vain de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit mais le choc avait était trop violent.

" Héhooo Haaarrryyyy ! ! ! "Amanda le regardait comme un attardé et lui passait les mains devant son visage ébahit. Celui ci cligna des yeux et regarda Amanda avec stupeur.

" Alors tu vois qu'il est beau tu n'arrives même pas à t'en remettre… "Dit elle en le taquinant.

" Mais non c'est pas ça. "Répondit Harry quelque peu en colère. 

" Dis moi alors, c'est quoi 'malfoy' ? ? "Demanda elle intéressé.

" Draco Malfoy c'est celui qui se trouve sur ces photos là… "Commença t il blasé. " …je croyais que c'était ton chanteur préféré et tu ne connais même pas son nom ? ? ? "Demanda Harry stupéfait.

" Son nom de scène c'est Drake il n'a jamais révélé son vrai nom… "Répondit elle. Puis elle eut un regard indéchiffrable qu'Harry jugea de mauvais augure. " Mais attends cinq secondes… si tu connais son nom ça veut dire que tu le connais ? ? ? "Demanda t elle les yeux plein d'espoirs.

" Euhhh…bin pas vraiment "Commença Harry " Il était juste dans la même école que moi…mais on était pas… "Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Amanda ce jeta sur lui.

" Oh Harry je t'aime t'es le meilleur j'arrive pas à croire que t'étais son ami…mais ça veux dire que c'est un sorcier WHOUA c'est encore plus génial "

Harry n'arrivait pas à en placé une, entre les flots de paroles de celle ci. " …Oh Harry c'est vraiment la meilleur chose qui m'es arrivé depuis toute ma vie, je vais pouvoir rencontrer DRAKE le garçon le plus beau et le plus sexy du monde…c'est tellement génial que je vais m'évanouir… "

" Attends ! ! ! "S'exclama Harry coupant ainsi Amanda qui était en train de mimer son évanouissement. " Qui t'as dit que tu allais le rencontrer ? "Demanda t il incrédule.

" Voyons Harry tu vas sûrement pouvoir avoir des places pour son concert, n'est ce pas ? Pour ta meilleure amie qui t'adore et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour toi… "Dit elle en faisant des yeux de biche. Harry soupira…* Et merde * 

…

fin du flash back 

Et voilà comment il s'était foutu dans une merde pas croyable…

Il avait par hasard entendu dire qu'une radio faisait gagner les dernières places restante de son concert. Mais bien sûr il était quasiment impossible de joindre cette saleté de radio, la ligne était toujours occupée et en plus il n'était même pas sûr de les avoirs vu qu'il y avait des questions au quelles il devaient répondre pour les gagner. Et bien sûr il ne connaissait rien sur lui…enfin en tant que chanteur bien sûr. 

Harry ne cessait de se demander comment Malfoy était devenu chanteur, depuis quand mais surtout pourquoi? Après la bataille contre Voldemort son père était mort et sa mère portée disparue, tout comme lui d'ailleurs…Harry n'avait jamais put prouver qu'il avait été un Mangemort mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en avait été un. Sa disparition avait fait beaucoup de grabuges mais comme on avait aucune preuves, on ne pouvait même pas l'attaquer en justice même si il avait été là. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit allé se réfugier dans le monde moldu. Après ces deux ans riches en émotion pour Harry il avait crut que plus rien de bizarre ou d'horrible ne pourrait jamais plus lui arriver, mais il faut croire que le destin s'acharnait contre lui…

Quand il avait annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis, Ron avait tout de suite eut l'idée de faire un attentat pendant le concert ou de lui envoyer des Détraqueurs, mais Hermione n'était pas de cette avis là. Elle se disait que ce serait intéressant de savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à en arriver là. Harry lui, ne pensait rien, il était choqué, abasourdi, en colère mais pas au point de faire un attentat…Pour l'instant son seul problème était de pouvoir obtenir les places qu'Amanda lui avait demandé. 

" Appelez dés maintenant pour recevoir… "

" Oui, oui on a compris… "Grogna Harry en sautant sur son lit pour attraper son portable, il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur et attendit, impatient. 

" tuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuut… " Harry était sur le point de raccrocher avec rage lorsqu'il entendit une personne lui parler au bout du fil. " Halo vous êtes sur foun radio et vous venait d'entendre la chanson de Drake ?!taper sur la touche 1, si vous voulez passer sur la chaîne pour faire une dédicace tapait 2, si….tut "Harry tapa sur 1 après s'être remis du choc d'avoir enfin put entendre quelqu'un parler sur ce numéro… et même un robot faisait l'affaire tellement il était désespéré… " WOUHA ! ! Félicitations vous venez d'être sélectionné pour gagner les dernières places du concert de Drrrraaaakkke. Maintenant vous allez rester en ligne et une standardiste va vous prendre….tut tut tut…Harry se doutait bien qu'il devait encore en avoir pour une bonne heure avant que cette foutue standardiste ne le prenne, il mit son haut-parleur et attendit allongé sur sa couette…

Au bout de quelques minutes une voix féminine ce fit entendre sur le portable presque déchargé d'Harry.

" Halo, halo ! Oui vous êtes bien sur foun radio ! Haloooooo ! ! ! "Harry se leva d'un bon et prit le téléphone dans sa main tremblante.

" Oui halo halo ? ? ? ! ! "

" Oui mademoiselle…vous voulez des places pour… "

" Monsieur… "Rectifia Harry avec colère, coupant ainsi la pauvre standardiste.

" Ah oui excusez moi, c'est que d'habitude ce sont des filles qui appellent… désolé… "S'excusa t elle un peu déboussolée. " Donc vous avez été choisi pour les finals…vous allez passer en direct et participer à un jeu qui consistera à répondre à des questions concernant Drake. "Continua elle d'une voix monotone. " Vous passerez dans deux jours nous vous appellerons vers 15h…bonne chance MONSIEUR. "Finit elle d'une voix furieuse " Maintenant je vais vous passer une autre standardiste qui pendra vos coordonnées…tut tut tut… "Harry n'en pouvait plus, sa battrie commençait vraiment à faiblir et son cerveau aussi…et le comble de tout ça c'est qu'il n'avait même pas encore entendue une seule chanson de 'Drake' alors que ça faisait deux jours qu'il écoutait cette radio débile. Il se demandait vraiment comment il allait faire pour gagner la final. 

" Halo oui vous êtes sur foun radio je vous demanderais de me donner vos coordonnées s'il vous plaît… "Dit une voix au bout du fil. 

Enfin le calvaire était terminé il lui donna son numéro et un faux nom puis partit dans la salle de bain sans un autre mot…

*********************

" Alors qu'en est ce qu'il est né ? "Demanda t il d'une voix endormie.

" Euhhhh… "Fut la chose qui sortit de sa bouche. Depuis qu'il avait été sélectionné Harry révisait nuit et jour la vie de cette abruti d'ex Serpentard qu'il détestait plus que tous. Heureusement, pour l'aider à la tâche il y avait ses meilleurs amis toujours là pour lui, dans les cas les plus critiques. Hermione s'acharnait à lui faire rentrer des tonnes d'infos sans intérêt dans son cerveau déjà bien remplis. On se serrait crut à la veille d'un examen important et Harry n'était, à vrai dire, pas du tout prêt pour cette examen et de plus le bachotage ne l'aidait pas vraiment et ramollissait son cerveau en compote.

" Harry il a le même âge que nous je te ferrais dire… "Lui fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.

" Ah oui c'est vrai…écoute Hermi tu ne vois pas que je n'en peux plus…je suis fatigué et j'ai faim… "Se plaignit Harry.

" Et moi tu crois que ça me fait plaisir peut être ? ? D'apprendre la fausse vie de cette imbécile prétentieux et arrogant… "S'énerva t elle à bout de nerf.

" Hermione c'est trop tard je passe dans une minute il ne vont pas tarder à m'appeler maintenant. "Gémit le sorcier.

" T'as raison… "Commença Ron qui fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Harry décrocha…

" Halo ! Vous êtes en direct sur foun radio. Vous êtes David ? "Entendit il.

" Euh oui, oui c'est moi… "Répondit Harry incertain.

" Bonjour David je te présente ta concurrente Sandra "

" Salut Sandra "Dit il poliment.

" Salut David "Répondit une petite voix timide.

" Très bien aujourd'hui vous allez devoir gagner ces places en répondant le plus rapidement possible à des questions concernant Drake…vous jouerez contre Sandra… "Dit la voix de l'animateur déjanté.

" Vous êtes prêt ? "Demanda t il.

" Oui "Répondirent ils à l'unisson.

" Première question :Quel est la couleur préférée de Drake ? "

Comme Harry s'y attendait c'était vraiment des questions débiles et totalement sans intérêts…

" Vert ! "Répondit Harry un peu instinctivement.

" Très bien David, vous avez été le plus rapide sur cette question…Attention Sandra faut se secouer…Deuxième question :Qui fut la dernière conquête de notre grande star…et oui c'est un vrai tombeur. "

Harry eut un regard affolé et regarda Hermione qui resta interdite.

" Broutnou Pear "Répondit la petite voix de Sandra.

*'Grande star' c'est un peu fort *Pensa Harry une main sur le front, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron lui faisaient une tête de désapprobation.

" Super Sandra…Tu remonte dans la compétition…garde le rythme car c'est maintenant que tous se joue. Troisième et dernière questions : Quel est la chanson qui a propulser Drake au sommet de sa popularité et qui est sortit il y a de cela quatre mois ? "

" Endless rain "S'écria Harry qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

" Bonne réponse…David tu as gagner deux places pour aller voir le concert le plus attendus de l'année…alors Sandra je sui… " Harry lâcha le téléphone n'écoutant pas le bla bla sans fin de l'animateur et sauta de joie. 

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec stupeur. " Comment tu connaissais la réponse ? "Demanda Hermione.

" Amanda…elle n'arrêtait pas de me la passer quand j'étais chez elle… "Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Amanda avait indirectement participé à sa victoire et elle méritait vraiment ces places, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elles lui soient envoyées et il pourrait enfin les donner à Amanda… 

Lorsqu'Harry raccrocha, il ne perdit pas une minute et appela Amanda. Elle paraissait encore plus excité que d'habitude.

" Amanda ! J'ai eut des places… "Dit il avec une voix triomphale.

" AAAAAHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! … "Hurla t elle dans l'oreille du pauvre sorcier qui sursauta de terreur.

Amanda partit dans un long discours où Harry crut percevoir quelques mot tels que " merci Harry t'es le meilleur… " " je t'adore… " "T'es trop génial… " " j'ai trop hâte d'y aller avec toi… "

Bizarrement Harry resta bloquer sur cette phrase. " J'ai trop hâte d'y aller avec toi…avec toi… " * AVEC MOI ? ? ? ? *

Il devait y aller… avec elle ? ? Et revoir la sale tronche de pourrie de cette fouine qu'il ne voudrait même pas revoir pour tout l'or du monde…. ? ? ? ? ? La réalité s'abattait sur lui telle une lourde enclume lui tombant sur la tête. Et alors qu'Harry fixait le mur d'un air absent, Amanda continuait de parler et de le remercier, pendant que Ron le plaignait et qu'Hermione explosait de rire…

A suivre…

No comment ^_^ (* pour une fois -_- *)


	3. chapitre 2

Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre ^____^ Je pense qu'il sera moins drôle mais c'est normal…j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Réponses aux reviews :

Marsupi : Oh ! c'est trop mimi ton pseudo ^___^ça vient de marsupilami ? ? ?En tout cas j'adore ) T'es fan de Draco/Ron ? Perso je n'aime po trop mais je dois avouer que le première fic yaoi que j'ai lu de Harry Potter c'était une Draco/Ron et elle était génial. Elle s'appelait " âmes sœur "je crois…menfin bon je vais po te raconter ma life je vais juste te remercier pour ta review car elle m'a fait très plaisir ^____^

Nono : lol T'arrive plus à respirer ? ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher un médecin ? ? lol désolé pour ma blague débile ^^,,,, Eh bin didons ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ma fic était aussi marrante, mais je suis très contente de recevoir des reviews me disant qu'elle l'est o) Mais franchement tu me fais plaisir c'est très gentil de me dire ça et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^____^ Alors Nono-agent-lapin ? ? C'est po mal lol je n'essayerais même pas d'imaginer d'où ça vient car ça m'a l'air très louche cette histoire…Sinon omble sanglante j'adore ^__^(tu serais pas un peu gore toi ?)

Pitinad : Est ce vraiment nécessaire que je te réponde ? ? OUI ! Mais que dire que dire…MICI je t'adore t'es la meilleure ET les persos ont 19 ans ^____^ et que je sais bien que t'as plein de posters de mecs mignons ^_____^ Aller ment po c'est trop évident lol. Merci Nana… :)

Cheilin : OHHH ! ! !Mais t'aurais dû me le dire que tu voulais une place je t'en aurais donné lol Nan franchement Harry t'aurais bien donné sa place mais Amanda et moi on lui a interdit (et oui pour des raisons scénaristiques lol… nan nan ce mot n'existe po…) Sinon je t'en resérve pour le prochain, je te doit bien ça…merci pour ta review ^_____^

Lululle : Voilà la suite ça a était long mais c'est quand même venu…^^ ,,, J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant que le précédent ^____^

Lulune : Ah oui ? Tu trouves ça top ? Mici #^_^# Je sais que tu attends la suite avec impatience (j'me trompe ou t'es du genre pressé ? ? ) alors bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review ^_____^

Saeel' : A ce que j'ai put comprendre tu trouves ma fic très marrante…alors je pourrais peut être te poser une question qui me démange ? Pourquoi ? Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, mais d'un côté t'en mieux pour vous ^_____^ Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous faire rire…(c'est toujours mieux que de vous faire pleurer -_- ) Merci beaucoup tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir o) Oui c'est vrai qu'Harry n'est pas très fute fute il s'est entraîné lui même dans le gouffre lol. Mais bon c'est d'autant mieux pour nous n'est ce pas… ? Et je crois que ton détecteur à slash est vraiment très performant en plus t'as raison ce sera un Draco/Harry (franchement ça paraît assez évident non… ? ) C'est vrai que tu m'aimes très fort ? ? ? ? ? Ba ça tombe bien moi aussi ^_______^

Love.Drake : Alors t'as changé de pseudo ? pourquoi ? J'aime beaucoup celui là il est très explicite (si on a po compris que t'aime Draco ^^,,,,) mais l'autre aussi était bien et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas le pseudo qui compte mais la personne qui est derrière son écran lol alors voilà je m'y ferai j'aime autant love.drake que ZoR.oui.et.alors ^_____^. T'as raison je dois pas m'endormir et c'est pour cela que j'envoie la suite ^___^ j'espère que ça te plairas o) Qui sait tu es peut être la meilleure amie cachée d'Amanda en tout cas je crois qu'elle, elle t'adorerais :) Oh la la! Si un jour Draco venait à apprendre qu'on l'appelle comme ça je crois pas qu'il serait content…lol C'est trop gentil de me dire que j'écris bien #^_^# ça me touche beaucoup…

Pat06: J'aurais bien aimer te voir en train de te marrer toute seule devant ton écran lol ça devait être comique. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ma fic provoque autant de fou rire mais j'en suis très heureuse ^_____^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a vraiment encouragée à continuer, merci merci merci c'est très gentil ce que tu m'as écrit :)

Nicolina: Ah! Je suis trop contente de recevoir deux reviews de toi (tu sais t'étais pas obligé, t'aurais pu faire deux en un lol)En tout cas ça me flatte beaucoup j'aime vraiment avoir des reviews de la part de grands auteurs…^____^ Toi aussi tu pourrais peut être répondre à ma grande question…pourquoi vous trouvez que ma fic est si drôle…? ça me touche beaucoup que tu me dises que ma fic est original ^____^ et savoir que tu l'aimes bien est un grand soulagement pour moi ;o) Merci de me reviewer et d'aimer ce que je fais ^_______^ Et oui un sait tous qu'Harry ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis et même se ridiculiser…il est trop bon ce gamin…

Donc voilà je n'ai rien a ajouter à part bonne lecture et merci. (je suis pas très bavarde ces temps ci… )

Chapitre 2

Le jour du concert était arrivé très vite…trop vite au goût d'Harry. Pendant ces deux derniers jours il avait tenté de faire comprendre à Amanda qu'il n'était absolument pas nécessaire qu'il l'accompagne, mais celle ci ne voulait rien savoir. Elle avait envie d'y aller avec Harry et rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas revoir 'son vieux camarade de classe qui lui avait si gentiment offert des places.'

Bien sûr Harry n'avait rien dit à propos de la radio car Amanda croyait fermement qu'Harry et Draco étaient d'anciens amis qui avaient connus quelques différents et qui ne se parlaient plus. Quelquefois Harry se demandait si elle était vraiment bête ou si elle le faisait exprès. Mais il ne disait rien et la laisser flotter sur son petit nuage. Et c'est justement pour ce côté simple et obstiné qu'Harry l'appréciait autant. Son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre le changeaient tellement de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre avec ses autres amis.

" Harry tu rêves ? "Demanda Amanda en fixant le sorcier.

Harry sortit de ses pensées " Euh…non,… c'est juste que je ne sent plus mes mains et je me demandais si c'était normal. "Répondit Harry avec un ton amer.

" Oui, oui ne t'en fait pas. Vu la température environnante et depuis le temps que l'on attend ici, je dirais que c'est tout à fait normal. "Dit elle avec sérieux et en renouant son écharpe autour de son cou.

" C'était ironique Amanda "Grogna Harry exaspéré " …je te ferrais dire que je ne digère toujours pas le coup que tu m'as fais en me levant ce matin au aurore en me traînant comme un sac de sable jusqu'au lieu du concert… "

" C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te faire la tête à cause de toi je ne serrais pas bien placé dans la salle, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on dorme sur place, je n'avais qu'à emmener mes sacs de couchages et… "

" Amanda ! ! Non ! Il n'était pas questions de quelconque sacs de couchage, c'était totalement hors de questions. "L'interrompit Harry en colère. Cela faisait maintenant 6 heures 23 minutes et 52 secondes qu'Harry et Amanda attendaient dans le froid et compressés dans une foule de fans en délires et Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de s'enfuir ou de disparaître, sa baguette le tentait depuis bientôt des heures et il ne se sentait plus le courage de lui résister. Il manquait de sommeil et Amanda lui cassait les pieds avec ses bavardages sans fin sur l'amour de sa vie, c'est à dire Drake. Déjà qu'Harry avait passé deux jours non-stop à apprendre par cœur la vie du chanteur, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie qu'Amanda en remette une couche…

Au bout d'une heure Harry remarqua un homme se rapprocher d'eux. Vu sa musculature et son costume noir Harry devina que celui ci devait être un garde du corps ou un agent de sécurité sans doute… L'homme les détaillaient du regard tout en s'avançant vers eux. Arrivé à leur hauteur il demanda à Harry

" Etes vous David ? "

Amanda lança un regard interrogé à Harry qui paraissait vraiment paniqué. Il reprit son calme et essaya d'articuler une réponse.

" Euh…oui "Dit il timidement. Il sentit le regard incrédule d'Amanda peser sur lui, mais ne préféra pas l'affronter. Il fixait l'homme en noir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

" Très bien suivez-moi. "Dit il avant de se retourner et de commencer sa marche.

Amanda attrapa Harry par la main et lui adresser un regard perdu. Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire et sortit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

" Euh…c'est mon deuxième nom… "Dit il incertain. Amanda ne parut pas très convaincue mais ne dit rien. Ils suivirent l'homme jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment où devait se dérouler le concert et arrivé dans les coulisses celui ci se retourna. Harry attendit, appréhendant quelques peu ce que le gorille allait leur dire.

" Vous pouvez aller le voir avant le concert grâce à vos passes… "Dit il en désignant les horribles bracelets verts fluos qu'Harry avait reçus de la radio qui lui avait offert les places. " Vous avez 20 minutes et ensuite je viendrais vous chercher pour vous placer dans la salle… "

Harry sentit une sorte de soulagement, mais en même temps un grand désastre lui tomber dessus sans prévenir…* Arg !Ces places sont des places en back stages ?…Mais quel idiot, j'aurais dû m'en douter *Amanda, elle, avait failli s'évanouir en apprenant la nouvelle.

" HARRY T'ES GENIAL JE T'AIME… "Cria t elle de joie en sautant sur notre pauvre sorcier qui était à deux doigts d'étouffer.

L'homme regarda Harry d'un drôle d'œil " Harry ? "

Harry sentit une goutte de sueur couler lentement sur sa nuque puis avant même qu'Amanda n'est put répondre il lui mit la main devant la bouche et souffla.

" Je suis désolé, elle est attardée mentale "Dit il en baissant progressivement la tonalité de sa voix. 

L'homme la regarda d'un air désolé et partit sans rien demander de plus, tellement gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire. Amanda n'avait rien remarqué trop occupée à étrangler Harry sous ses assauts.

" Oh Harry c'est super, c'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie… "Soupira t elle.

Harry s'attendrit de voir son amie si heureuse mais il ressentait un pincement au cœur rien que de penser à la tête qu'elle fera en découvrant qui était vraiment Draco Malfoy. Elle allait être si triste et désillusionnée…

" Alors Harry on y va ? "Demanda celle ci joyeusement.

" Sans moi non, je n'ai pas très envie de le revoir… "Répondit Harry.

" Harry c'est… "

" Ecoute on ne va pas en reparler maintenant… "Le coupa Harry. " Vas y et profite en bien. "Dit il en souriant.

Amanda ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença à marcher en direction de sa loge.

" Une dernière chose ! "Commença Harry. " Surtout quoi qu'il arrive ne parle pas de moi, ok ? "Dit il plus sérieusement.

Amanda eut un regard déçu mais jura à Harry de ne pas parler de lui, puis elle partit le sourire aux lèvres…

*************************

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant son amie, il décida donc de visiter les environs et il commença à se promener dans les couloirs… mais il se perdit vite dans ce labyrinthe sans issu. Les vingt minutes étaient bientôt écoulées et il fallait absolument qu'il trouve cette foutue loge pour rejoindre Amanda. Il arpenta les couloirs et après un quart d'heure de recherche et complètement à bout de force, il décida de trouver un endroit tranquille où il aurait pu utiliser la magie sans être vu. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches et s'enferma dans une cabine. Mais au moment où il allait prononcer sa formule son téléphone sonna et il rangea sa baguette pour pouvoir répondre librement.

" Halo ! "

" Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Le concert commence dans 5 minutes. "Dit une voix énervée.

" Amanda…euh oui j'arrive…euh…mais en fait…je me suis perdu. "Avoua difficilement celui ci.

" T'es vraiment pas doué mon pauvre…Où es tu ? "

" Dans les toilettes du dernier étage… "

" Attend moi je viens te chercher. "Et sans plus de mots elle raccrocha au nez du pauvre Harry qui, sous le choc, fit tomber son portable dans les toilettes. * Et merde… * Avec calme, il reprit sa baguette et prononça un sort de lévitation puis de séchage rapide pour récupérer son portable trempé. Soudain, sans crier gare son portable explosa provoquant une réaction inattendue de la part de sa baguette qui fut traversé de courant électrique. * J'ai vraiment tendance à me mettre dans des situations dangereuses moi…*

Tous cela ne disait rien de bon à Harry qui commençait vraiment à s'affoler sur l'effet qu'allait avoir cette baguette sur lui ou sur la pièce où il se trouvait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa les alentours avec appréhension. Mais à son grand étonnement rien ne s'était passé et tout semblait normal. Avec un sourire satisfait, il sortit de sa cabine quelques peu étroite et percuta une personne au passage. Affolé Harry s'agenouilla prés d'elle en s'excusant mais se releva aussitôt qu'il comprit que cette personne par terre était Malfoy…

Harry était sur le point de partir en vitesse quand celui ci sentit Malfoy se relever péniblement et le fixer incrédule. Harry resta longtemps à le fixer attendant que celui ci ne l'engueule parce qu'il avait eut l'audace de le faire tomber par terre ou alors qu'il appelle son avocat pour l'attaquer en justice…mais à son grand étonnement il ne fit rien et resta à le regarder d'un air indifférent. En l'observant de plus prés Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changé, peut être un peu grandit, toujours son air hautain et supérieur (mais beaucoup moins prononcé cependant) ses cheveux laqués mais pas comme qu'autrefois, de toute façon ça devait sûrement être des coiffeurs professionnels qui devaient s'occuper de ça et à en juger par ses vêtements ils devaient aussi s'occuper de le vêtir…

Après quelques secondes de silence et à sa grande surprise, Malfoy partit sans rien dire. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux il se trouvait là, dans la même pièce que lui et il ne lui avait rien dit, c'est même dire s'il se fichait complètement de l'être qui se trouvait devant lui…* Je comprends vraiment rien…*Pensa Harry abasourdit.

" Harry t'es là ? " Demanda une voix derrière la porte. Harry reconnut tout de suite la voix d'Amanda et il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

" Ha…euh oups désolé excusez-moi… "Dit elle avant de refermer la porte aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

* 'Excusez-moi' ? ? ? Mais c'est quoi encore ce binz?* Pensa Harry qui se mit à courir après Amanda dans le couloir et lui attrapa le bras à bout de souffle.

" HAYYYAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Dans un cri effroyable Amanda fit une prise d'auto défense à Harry qui se retrouva au sol en moins de deux.

" Voilà mon coco, faut pas s'attaquer aux femmes sans défense. Je te préviens, je suis 2eme dan de karaté et 3eme dan de… "

" Amanda qu'est ce que tu as c'est moi… "Dit il péniblement.

La jeune fille afficha un air étonné.

" Amanda ne fais pas l'idiote, je sais bien que tu n'es pas 2eme dan de karaté…tu as appris ça en regardant le catch féminin… "Gémit Harry en se frottant la tête.

" Hein ? ? ? ! ! ! Harry c'est toi ? ? Mais qu'est ce que t'as fais à ton visage ? ? ? "Demanda t elle atterrée.

" Comment ça je lui ai rien fais… "Répondit il incrédule.

Amanda fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une glace de poche qu'elle mit devant le visage d'Harry.

" AAAH ! ! ! Mais c'est pas moi ça…qu'est ce qui m'es…attend je crois comprendre, la baguette a explosé et…oh mais oui c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu… "

" Mais de quoi tu parles ? "Le questionna Amanda qui ne suivait plus du tout l'affaire.

" Rien rien…euh écoute-moi, il faut que je me change et ensuite je viendrais te rejoindre dans la salle… "Dit il en repartant vers les toilettes.

" Mais Harry tu n'arriveras jamais a retrouver ton chemin voyons… "Le coupa Amanda.

" Là tu marques un point… "Répondit Harry en se retournant vers elle. " Alors attend moi j'en ai pour une minute… "Rajouta t il.

Amanda émit un soupir et suivit Harry jusqu'au toilette.

*************************

Quand il eut enfin réussit à retrouver sa forme normale, Amanda le tira jusqu'à leurs places bousculant toute la foule sur son passage. Harry ne lui avait rien demandé sur son entretient avec Malfoy mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air aussi déçu qu'il ne l'aurait crut au départ. A vrai dire il lui avait expliqué comment il s'était perdu et comment il en était arrivé à casser son portable et à changer d'apparence. Mais il ne divulgua rien à propos de sa malencontreuse rencontre.

Amanda affichait un air de contentement.

" Tu vois, si t'étais venu avec moi tu n'aurais pas cassé ton portable et tu aurais pu rencontrer Drake. "Dit il en souriant.

" Super ! Je préfère encore ne plus avoir de portable que de revoir sa sale tronche… "Répondit Harry. *Et pourtant t'as eu les deux *

" Sale tronche ? ? ? On a pas la même vision de la beauté. "S'exclama Amanda offusquée.

" Mouai, mouai. "Grogna Harry entre ses dents.

Ils étaient placés au premier rang grâce à l'homme en noir qui les avaient bien aidés à dégager le passage. Amanda s'époumonait à crier le nom de Drake alors qu'il n'était même pas encore arrivé. Décidément Harry ne comprendrait jamais les filles en furie.

Au bout de quelques minutes des fumigènes embrumèrent la scène et une ombre apparut en son milieu. Les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité et pour ne rien arranger la musique commença. Lentement une voix douce se fit entendre. Elle paraissait assez aigu mais tout de même très mûre…

Cool breeze and automn leaves. 

Les sons se transformèrent progressivement en paroles.

Slow emotion daylight. 

La voix était sombre et sensuelle à la fois. On ne distinguait pas encore Malfoy derrière toute cette fumée mais sa voix s'élevait dans les airs et remplissait la salle de son chant mélodieux et sombre.

A lone pair of watchful eyes. 

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment un être si ignoble et insupportable que Malfoy pouvait chanter aussi bien ? Sa voix s'accordait si parfaitement avec la musique et sa tonalité si lourde lui donnait un aspect mystérieux et ténébreux.

Oversee the living. 

Enfin sa silhouette se dessina dans la brume et il apparut plus nettement. Il avançait d'un pas lent vers le bord de la scène les yeux dans le vide. Il continua son chant obscur pendant qu'Harry restait sans voix devant le talent incontestable que présentait Malfoy pour la chanson. Il se perdit dans cette voix si douce et si apaisante…

**************************

Après plus de deux heures, le concert devait enfin se terminer…Drake venait de finir sa dernière chanson et les fans avaient hurlés à la mort en demandant une autre. Il était vraiment surprenant de voir comment se comportait Draco sur scène, il était si différent, il était impliqué dans sa musique. On voyait tout de suite que le fait de chanter lui plaisait vraiment, même si cela ne se remarquait pas pour les personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas avant, ça n'avait pas échappé à Harry. Draco chantait merveilleusement bien et il pouvait passer de doux et lent à entraînante et vive.

En fin de compte il était heureux que son incident dans les toilettes lui ait permis de ne pas être reconnu, il pensait que Draco était sûrement aussi révulsé que lui à l'idée de le revoir.

" Très bien, maintenant je vais chanter 'Endless rain' pour une fan très sympathique qui est venu me voir tout à l'heure… "Déclara Drake un peu essoufflé. Toutes les jeunes filles crièrent de jalousie contre la personne à qui Drake dédiait cette chanson. " Amanda " Dit il en souriant et en cherchant du regard la jeune fille.

D'un seul coup Harry sentit son cœur faire un bon et il se retourna vers Amanda avec un regard affolé.

" Amanda n'aurais tu pas omis ce petit détail ? "Dit il avec colère.

" Euh…désolé Harry, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il allait m'appeler pour sa dernière chanson… "Commença Amanda l'air confus. 

" T'aurais dû me prévenir… "Grogna Harry.

" C'est tellemmmnennnnt chouuuuuuuu de sa part. "Rajouta elle avec un grand sourire rêveur.

Harry soupira et essaya tant bien que mal de se faire tout petit. Alors que Draco se rapprochait inexorablement d'eux…

A suivre…

TADAAAA ! ! ! ! ! c'est la fin de ce chapitre * c'est bon je crois qu'ils avaient déjà compris -_- * 

Pour la voix de Drake vous pouvez vous l'imaginer comme vous voulez, comme je n'arrive pas vraiment à trouver ce qui lui irai le mieux (et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché merccccciiiii nana ^_____^) Mais en fin de compte c'est mieux si vous vous l'imaginez vous même comme ça vous serez pas déçu o) moi je verrai bien la voix de B2K lol ou justin timberlake mdr ou un truc dans ce style…mûre mais pas trop grave quand même…n'oublions pas qu'il a un style un peu efféminé dans cette fic.

Et puis bin voilà c'est tout ^^,,,,


	4. chapitre 3

Salut ^_____^ Alors j'ai po été très longue j'espère ^^,,,, Naaaannn ^____^ Désolé vraiment j'étais po inspiré ^^,,,, Mais j'y suis arrivé en fin de compte, bon c'est vrai je ne garanti jamais le résultat lol Perso je n'aime po vraiment ce chapitre il ne s'y passe rien…^^,,, (est ce que c'est normale qu'un auteur n'aime po ses propres fics ? ? ? ? ^^,,,,)

Aller c'est parti -_- (concentration extrême pour la partie la plus délicate…) Réponses aux reviews :

****

Lululle : Nialors…moi aussi j'adore quand Harry est en colère et c'est pour ça que j'essaye de le faire enrager le plus possible ^___^ Il est vraiment instable ce petit lol j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, merci de m'avoir reviewé ^____^ 

****

Cheilin : Miciii, j'ai eu du mal à le faire chanter le Draki lol mais en fin de compte je regrette po (il est chou quand il chante ^___^) Si tu veux vraiment l'écouter je te passerais le CD mdr Et je suis désolé de couper le chapitre à un moment pareil (* niark niark niark -_- *) mais c'était trop tentant ^____^ vraiment désolé ^^,,, (j'espère que t'y as survécu lol) Merci pour ta review o)

****

Dame lune : Merci pour ta review ^____^ c'est gentil de me reviewer mes deux fics j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu pour la suite de cette fic o) (en fait pour ton envi de voir JKR ça a pu se faire ? ? ? )lol

****

Pitinad : Aaahhhh Ma pitite moule que j'adore ^____^ Alors comment ça va ? J'espère que tes bac blanc se passe bien ^___^ désolé d'en remettre une couche ^^,,, Aller courage t'es la meilleure ) sinon j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que ça te sortiras un peu de tes révisions (aller pour les math c'est po si dur que ça lol * tu peux parler -_- * ^^,,,,) Bisous moule ^_____^

****

Kaima : Original ? ^____^ merci c'est vrai que c'est po commun ce que j'ai fais de notre pov Draco ^(après avoir perdu la mémoire il devient chanteur le pitit chou o) Franchement la réaction de Draco quand il verra Harry bin elle va po être si électrique qu'on ne le pense lol mais c'est pas ça qui compte c'est plutôt de savoir comment ils vont se tomber dans les bars ^____^ soit dis en passant, je ne le sais pas moi même ^^,,,, Merci pour ta review ^______^

****

Marsupi : Je sais, je sais tout le monde me le reproche, mais c'était trop tentant de vous faire souffrir ^____^ en plus la suite n'est pas vraiment comme vous vous l'imaginiez lol (tout ce temps d'attente pour rien lol) J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas merci pour ta review t'es frustré ? ? ? eh bin je me demande comment tu seras à la fin de ce chapitre…niark niark niark… o)

****

Mari-chan : Oooohh t'es trop mimi ^___^ t'en fais po bien sûr qu'il y a une suite (je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer par toutes celles qui l'attendent lol) Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic Euh pour la ceinture noire tu bluff (comme Amanda ) ou c'est du sérieux. ? ? Parce que sinon il se pourrait que je fasse quand même quelques efforts lol Merci pour ta review je l'adore ^____^ (me demande po pourquoi…)

****

Saael' : NAN MAIS C'EST PO POSSIBLE tu penses vraiment qu'à ça? ? ? ? ? lol Mais franchement t'as que ce mot la à la bouche (ou sur ton clavier je devrais plutôt dire lol) Mais bon tu es tellement gentille et attentionnée à côté de ça que ce défaut (de penser toujours au sexe ^^) ce n'est po si grave ^____^ je t'adore et je te précise (parce que sinon tu risque de nous faire une crise cardiaque et je ne tiens pas à ce que cela arrive ,sous peine de recevoir les foudres de tous les fanfiqueuses qui adore tes reviews ou de mourir à mon tour par manque de drogue…^_^) que OUI Draco est le uke et Harry le seme donc po de soucis…Sinon j'aime bien la scène que tu t'es inventé (Draco qui cri dans le micro ce serait marrant mdr) mais malheureusement la version officielle est tout autre ^^,,, Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire mais je te préviens tout de même que dans les chapitres à venir ça devrait être moins marrant ^^,,,,Donc voilaaaa miccciiii moi aussi je t'adore… tes reviews sont vraiment géniales et je souhaite que tu aimes ce chapitre ^___^

****

Dragonwing : Euhhh ! ! ! ! Tu veux la suite ? ? ? bin voilà ya qu'à demander ^___^ (si tu veux la suite j'en conclu que tu aimes ma fic et je t'en remercie o)

****

Love.Drake : Salut ! ^___^ je n'ai rien compris à ta review mais merci . Tout ce qui viens de toi me touche beaucoup alors mici je t'adore. ^____^

****

Nicolina : Très frustrée ? ? c'était justement le but niark niark niark ^____^ J'espère que t'as quand même po taper ton ordi à cause de la frustration ^^,,, sinon tu pourras plus écrire des fics et ça c'est mauvais pour mon karma lol) Mais tu as compris que c'était nécessaire pour la suite et je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas (d'ailleurs toi aussi tu fais des fins comme ça dés fois è_é) Aaaahh tu trouves que mon style d'écriture est bien, cela sonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles ^___^ (enfin à mes yeux plutôt lol) peut être devrais tu aller dire ça à ma prof de français (je pense po qu'elle pense la même chose ^^,,,)Merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras la suite…

****

Saael' : Deux reviews ? ? ? Comprend po c'est parce que t'avais oublié que tu l'avais déjà lu ou parce que t'en pouvais plus d'attendre (ou troisième solution : t'as peut être cru que j'avais oublié ma deuxième fic et tu pensais me le rappeler en m'écrivant une nouvelle review ^^,,,,) En tout cas merci beaucoup ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir…

****

ZOID : Ah merci pour tes compliments sur le suspens (j'ai regardé beaucoup de polar lol) 10 c'est vraiment gentil ^____^ je me suis trituré la tête pour trouver une fin qui ferait bien chier tout le monde lol Mais la pression c'est po génial pour mon Karma bien que je sais que les gens en on parfois vraiment marre d'attendre ^^,,, (j'parle pour moi bien sûr) mais après quelques temps le lecteur oublie et quand la suite vient enfin, il a plus envi de la lire lol (j'parle encore pour moi lol) merci pour ta review ^___^

****

Nono : Ah bon t'es déprimé de la vie ? ? ? Ba pour une personne qui est si souvent ptdr ça se voit po ?_ ? Mais c'est normale moi aussi je m'entaillais avant (mais moi c'était la main, ça faisait plus de style quand je mettais les bandages lol ^_^) sinon une copine à moi elle préférait les jambes elles disait que c'était moins dangereux parce que les mains ya trop de veines dedans…(j'te conseille les cuters parce que moi comme une conne je le faisait avec des couteaux et ça n'entaillait pas du premier coup -_- ) Mais ça fait quelques années maintenant (ahhhhh c'était le bon vieux temps…) et je ne le fais plus. Sinon a part ça voici la suite j'espère que tu l'aimeras (même si elle est beaucoup moins drôle que les précédents…) gros bisous et merci pour ta reviews ^____^

Sur ce, je souhaite une bonne lecture à tout le monde.

Chapitre 3

Harry sentait une tension monter en lui, il jeta un œil vers Amanda qui s'extasiait devant son chanteur préféré et s'impatientait que celui ci ne vienne la chercher. Harry lui secoua le bras et elle se retourna.

" Quoi mais il est où le problème ? "Demanda t elle quelque peu en colère. " Qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'il te revoit où pas… ? "

" Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit et lui non plus n'a pas envie. "Expliqua Harry tentant désespérément de trouver une issue.

" Mais enfin voyons il ne va pas te manger… "Dit t elle vraiment choqué pas le comportement d'Harry.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi, il ne voulait pas que Draco le voit et à ce moment précis il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cela. Mais il faut croire que le destin s'acharnait contre lui…Draco avait déjà traversé la moitié de la scène et la musique démarra. Un doux son de piano mêlé de violon berça doucement la salle. La lumière se leva sur lui et il commença à chanter tout en avançant vers le premier rang où Amanda attendait impatiemment qu'il ne la rejoigne. Harry sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Il essaya de se détendre et de reprendre une respiration normale. Après tout Amanda avait raison, il n'allait pas le manger…ou le tuer…* quoique *

Enfin celui ci sembla remarquer Amanda parmi la foule, mais avec l'obscurité et le public en délire autour d'elle, il n'avait sûrement pas encore vu Harry. 

" Attend j'ai une idée ! "Dit soudain Amanda en se levant d'un bond. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui ne paraissait pas du tout en confiance…

Et sans rien ajouter elle monta sur scène, sous l'œil alerte de l'homme en noir qui avait remarqué l'initiative de la jeune fille et était prés à agir si jamais il y avait un problème. Draco continua de chanter et ne semblait pas surprit du geste d'Amanda. Il eut un sourire charmeur et amusé qui fit tomber toutes les filles et lui tendit la main pour l'attirer à lui. 

Amanda se jeta littéralement sur lui et le serra dans ses bras au point qu'Harry se demandait comment il pouvait encore chanter. Il se sentait soulagé qu'Amanda soit parti d'elle-même sur la scène. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il remercia l'impatience et le sans gêne de son amie. Pendant que celle ci enlaçait toujours Drake dans ses bras, toutes les autres fans hurlaient de colère, la jalousie qu'elles ressentaient dépassait largement ce qu'Harry aurait pu s'imaginer. La musique continuait de jouer et Draco versait lentement son flot de paroles…Sa voix était si douce et reposante qu'Harry aurait pu s'endormir si, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas eu tant de hurlements à côté... Après quelques minutes Amanda se détacha enfin de lui, et Draco lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Amanda eut un sourire à la fois heureux et un peu gêné. Alors que la chanson se terminait, elle revint vers Harry alors que Drake saluait les fans.

Amanda arriva toute contente et un sourire niais aux lèvres. Harry la regardait, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire qui la rendait aussi joyeuse. Mais après réflexion tout ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire la rendrait joyeuse du moment que c'était Drake…

Ils attendirent que la salle se vide progressivement et se mêlèrent à la foule pour sortir. 

***********************

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry avait bien l'intention de demander tous les détails de leur rencontre à Amanda. Il avait remarqué que cette dernière était restée assez silencieuse depuis qu'elle était revenue de la scène…même trop silencieuse au goût d'Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment fréquent de la part de son amie si bavarde d'habitude…S'en plus tarder, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait tant savoir.

" Alors dis-moi comment ça c'est pas… ? "

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, il vit le chanteur sortir du bâtiment entouré de plusieurs garde du corps et de fans en furie demandant des autographes. Draco semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard car celui ci ne cessait de regarder autour de lui ne faisant pas attention aux fans qui l'encerclaient. 

Puis soudain, Draco croisa le regard d'Harry, au départ il ne le reconnu pas vraiment mais il le fixa intensément comme hypnotisé par son regard. Puis il eut un léger soubresaut lorsqu'il reconnut dans ces yeux, la couleur si particulière des ceux du survivant…ce vert émeraude si profond, ce regard qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille…ce regard déterminé…la détermination et le courage du Gryffondor…mais surtout le courage du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps 'Harry Potter'. Malfoy n'en croyait pas ses yeux et la vue d'Harry réveillaient en lui de lourds et vieux souvenirs. Draco le regardait comme s'il avait été un fantôme…un fantôme revenu de l'au-delà, comme un souvenir douloureux et enfouit au plus profond de sa mémoire qui se s'éveillait lentement et remplissait tout son esprit. Le temps parut s'arrêter, ils se fixèrent longuement. Draco ne semblait plus vraiment regarder Harry, mais plutôt ses propres pensés. Une sorte de sentiment étrange l'envahit, il était paralysé et ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir se décrocher de ceux d'Harry. Comme s'il voulait bien se persuader que celui qui se trouvait devant lui était bien celui qu'il croyait voir… le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit…un seul mot sortit de ses lèvres dans un léger murmure :

" Potter… ? " Puis son souffle se perdit dans le froid glacial de la nuit et Harry détourna son regard, ses joues en feu et son cœur battant la chamade. * Oh mon Dieu, il m'a reconnut qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? *Se demanda t il perdu et confus. * Pourquoi je me suis pas déguisé ? * Amanda qui s'aperçut très vite du trouble de son ami, lui prit la main et lui sourie.

" Qu'est ce que tu as Harry ? "Lui demanda t elle.

" Il m'a vu… "Chuchota Harry d'une voix tremblante, les yeux dans le vague.

Amanda resta interdite et le regarda interrogée.

" Et alors ? ? Il a l'air content…ou il faudrait qu'on appelle vite fait un taxi ? "Demanda t elle.

Harry eut un air exaspéré et tourna son regard vers elle. A vrai dire il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et après mûre réflexion l'idée du taxi n'était pas si mal…Elle le regarda et rajouta.

" Harry je ne sais pas ce que t'as coûté le fait d'obtenir ces billets mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai passé la plus merveilleuse journée de ma vie et que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais te faire autant plaisir que toi aujourd'hui tu m'en fais… "Elle détacha sa main de la sienne et le serra dans ses bras. Harry était si attendrie qu'il se laissa aller dans son étreinte…Puis lorsqu'elle se détacha, elle eut un regard navré et un peu embarrassé. 

" Euh…je pense qu'il serait bon de te prévenir qu'il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir me voir à la fin du concert… "

" QUOI ? ? ? ! ! ! "S'écria Harry.

" Bin oui…tout à l'heure sur scène il m'a dit que j'avais oublié mon écharpe dans sa loge et qu'il voulait me la rendre en main propre. "Répondit elle en baissant les yeux. Harry mit sa main sur son front. * Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais au monde… *

" Attend une petite minute t'as oublié ton écharpe ? Mais qu'est ce que t'as fais avec lui ? "Le questionna Harry, déboussolé.

" Meuh rien pour qui tu me prends ? ? "Répondit elle fâchée.

Il soupira. " Bon génial ! Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On attend qu'il vienne de lui-même pour te la rendre ? "

" Bah oui "Répondit elle simplement. " Et de toute façon il t'a vue donc c'est trop tard pour te cacher. "Rajouta t elle en souriant.

Mais alors qu'il parlaient tranquillement Draco s'était déjà approché d'eux et tenait fermement l'écharpe dans sa main droite en attendant que les deux amis termine leur discussion. Il adressa un sourire à Amanda et lui rendit son écharpe flottant au vent. Etrangement celle ci resta très calme, c'était sûrement dû au choc et à toutes ces émotions. Elle ne se rendait sûrement pas compte que le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle était celui dont elle n'arrêtait pas de parler depuis des mois, il était si inimaginable de penser que Drake ait pris la peine de lui rendre son écharpe * Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! Drrrrrrraaaaaaakkkkkkkeeeeeeee * (voilà a peu prés ce qui occupe ses pensés)…* C'est vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi Malfoy prend t il la peine de rendre cette écharpe ? ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout d'être si gentil… * (et voilà les pensés d'Harry…)

" Alors… Amanda merci de m'avoir attendu… pour que je te la rende… "Dit il simplement. A vrai dire il était un peu tendu et cela se ressentait dans sa voix * Qu'est ce que fait ce crétin ici ? ? Potter qui assiste à mon concert c'est vraiment la meilleure… J'aurai bien envi de le vaner mais il y a trop de caméra… * Pensa Draco. De plus les fans et les flashs des appareils photos n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Amanda resta comme muette et ne pu que lui sourire bêtement. Elle avait perdu tous ses moyens. C'était vraiment le moment…* Pour une fois que j'ai besoin d'elle, elle à une crise de réalité aiguë…* Pensa Harry exaspéré. Le sorcier ne savait pas quoi dire, il semblait aussi crispé que Malfoy. Et quand enfin Draco daigna le regarder, Harry put lire dans ses yeux une haine éteinte qui se rallumait. L'atmosphère tendue se palpait tellement elle était forte.

" Euh…merci "Dit enfin Amanda sortant de sa léthargie. 

" De rien. "Lui répondit il en souriant. Il regarda une dernière fois Draco dans les yeux. Mais cette fois ils ne reflétaient plus rien…Harry n'arrivait pas à lire en eux. Puis il partit emportant avec lui la horde de fan et de gardes du corps. Cette rencontre n'avait durée que quelques secondes et pourtant elle lui avait parut durer des heures.

Mais maintenant tout était fini…Harry pouvait enfin respirer. L'épreuve était passée et ne lui avait pas parut su dure que ça avec du recul.. La confrontation avait été…plutôt calme, bien que tout de même étrangement trop calme. Mais ce dont Harry était le plus fier c'est d'avoir pu rendre son amie aussi heureuse qu'elle ne l'était maintenant. Et rien ne pourrait remplacer le beau sourire qu'elle affichait…

***********************

" NON ! ! ! C'est hors de questions… "S'écria t il pour la énième fois. " Je ne le ferrais pas. "

" S'il te plaîiiiiiiit Drakinounet… "Dit il suppliant et au bord des larmes.

" Nath combien de fois va t il falloir que je te le dise ? Je ne le ferrais PAS "Répondit Draco avec colère. " ET ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça. "Rajouta t il à bout de nerf. Nath prit un faux air offensé puis se rapprocha dangereusement de lui un sourire enjôleur s'étirant sur son visage.

" Ah oui ?Et…même si…je te promets de te rendre ta liberté…? "Dit Nath.

Draco se retourna et le regarda interrogé.

" …Et si je fais en sorte que tu l'ai…est ce que tu le ferrais ? "Demanda t il d'une voix doucereuse.

" Tu veux dire que je n'ai qu'à faire ce que tu me demande…et je serais enfin libre…? "Demanda Draco, suspicieux.

" Attend ce ne sera pas aussi facile. Si ça ne marche pas je ne répondrais plus de rien. "Répondit il.

" J'aurais dû m'en douter… "dit Draco en soufflant.

" Alors, tu marches ? "

Draco le regarda longuement, pesant le pour et le contre…

" C'est d'accord. "Dit il d'une voix à la fois forcée et consentante.

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur les lèvres de Nath et il caressa délicatement le visage du chanteur…Draco eut un geste de recul mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de d'essayer de l'éviter, alors il se laissa faire et ne dit rien…

" Tu as pris la bonne décision. "Susurra Nath à son oreille.

***********************

Amanda prit les assiettes et les mit dans l'évier rempli d'eau chaude et d'où s'échappaient quelques bulles de savon qui voltigeaient lentement dans les airs pour s'éclater sans bruit sur le plafond. Harry avait prit le torchon et commençait à essuyer les couverts. Un CD de Drake tournait à fond dans le poste et Amanda dansait et chantait tout en lavant méticuleusement la vaisselle.

" BREAK ME, SHAKE ME, HATE ME… "

Harry la regardait exaspéré et tentait tant bien que mal de supporter l'odieux chant de sa meilleure amie. Amanda voyant le désarroi du sorcier arrêta là ses hurlements.

" Excuse-moi Harry. "Dit elle en souriant.

" Oh t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de ta voix de casserole. "Répondit il en la taquinant.

Amanda eut un air outré et en un temps record elle s'empara du jet d'eau de sa cuisinière et arrosa notre pauvre Harry qui se retrouva trempé en moins d'une minute. Il prit un air offusqué et Amanda éclata de rire.

" Fallait pas te moquer de ma voix de déesse. "Dit elle en lui tirant la langue. " Na ! C'est le bon dieu qui t'a punit… "

Harry ne répondit rien et partit, laissant échapper un vague " Tu me le paieras… " qu'Amanda ne considéra même pas. Il enleva son T-shirt et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en choisir un autre, il entendit quelqu'un frapper.

" Vas-y Harry j'ai les mains dans le savon ! "S'écria Amanda.

Le sorcier émit un soupire et laissa là ses recherches pour se diriger vers la porte. 

" Oui ? "Demanda il en ouvrant la porte quelque peu violemment.

Puis avant même que la personne devant lui n'ai eu le temps de répondre, et aussi de se remettre du fait qu'Harry se trouvait torse nu et mouillé, il claqua précipitamment la porte en panique. Harry se mit dos à la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce que cette personne l'enfonce et se mit à respirer difficilement. Lui claquer la porte au nez n'était certes pas la meilleure solution, mais cela avait été comme un réflexe, un instinct en quelque sorte. Dés qu'Harry l'avait reconnu il s'était trouvé si ridicule et choqué que c'était la première chose qui lui était passé pas la tête…* Et merde…y manquait plus que ça… *

Soudain il entendit les pas d'Amanda qui se rapprochait de lui. Elle devait sûrement avoir entendu le bruit de la porte se refermant violemment. 

" Alors Harry c'était qui ? "Demanda-t-elle. " J'ai entendu un grand claquement…j'espère que tu lui as pas fermé la porte au nez. "Rajouta elle les mains sur les hanches.

" Euh…c'était euh…un… "Dit il en bégayant. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre et cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire. Puis tout à coup il eut comme un éclair de génie et s'écria " Un représentant en aspirateur ! "

" Génial j'en ai justement besoin d'un nouveau. "Dit elle avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

*Pourquoi j'ai pas dis que c'était un témoin de Géova ? *Pensa Harry mettant sa main à son front dans un geste désespéré.

" Bonjour mons… "Commença Amanda tout en ouvrant la porte. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car cette dernière s'évanouit lorsqu'elle reconnut celui qui se trouvait devant sa porte.

* Mais c'est quoi cette maison de fous… ? * Pensa Draco de plus en plus étonné et totalement dépassé par les événements…

à suivre…

lol La fin se barre en couilles désolé…^^,,,, Pour la suite je vous promets d'être moins longue. C'est vrai que j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour ce chapitre mais je peux po tous faire moa (je suis po super woman lol) puisque je faisais déjà la fin de " mémoire " ^^,,,,

Bon je sais les retrouvailles sont nulles mais c'est normale le meilleur reste à venir lol ^____^ (franchement qu'est que vous pensiez qu'ils auraient dit ou fait s'ils s'étaient revus sans tous ce monde autour d'eux ? ? ? ? ?)

Dernière chose désolé pour les fautes…spécial dédicace pour moule ^_~


	5. chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde ^___^ je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que : voilà la suite ^^,,,, Merci pour tous vos encouragements je vous adore o)

PETITE PRECISION : comme il met apparut que mes fics n'étaient pas assez claire je le dis moi même ^___^ Draco…(c'est bon vous suivez ? ? ?) n'est pas (attention la ça devient plus dur) amoureux (accrochez vous c'est bientôt la fin) d'Harry (ouf c'est bon vous y êtes arrivés…lol) et vice versa (comme les " Nuls " lol nan essayez po de comprendre c'est une spécial joke mdr…)lol Nan franchement je sais bien que la plupart d'entre vous on compris mais comme j'ai eu des commentaires louche sur le précédent chapitre, je voulais tirer les choses au clair…DONC pour l'instant draco et Harry ne s'aiment po du tout et Nath a….euh nan ^^,,, là j'allais vous dire un truc classé top secret lol…vous verrez bien plus tard pourquoi Draco n'est pas " libre " et ce que Nath lui a demandé de faire en échange de sa liberté, voilà ^_____^

Alors pour faire simple si jamais il y a des phrases que vous trouvez ambigu dîtes-le moi et ne vous faîtes pas des films lol (j'écris donc si mal que ça ? ? ? ? )

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Lululle : Ahhhh ma pitite Amanda qui tombe dans les pommes ^___^ ba oui fallait bien que je le fasse au moins une fois. (Nan franchement une fanatique qui ne tombe pas dans les pommes c'est po sérieux lol) Mais t'en fais po elle n'a pas souffert en tombant (j'aurais pu la faire se cogner contre la pointe d'une table ou autres lol) mais vu ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre c'est bien dommage pour elle qu'elle ne soit pas consciente ^_____^ niark niark niark la pauvvrreee. Sinon je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et je te remercie pour tes reviews ^___^

****

ZOID : le contact eyexeye bin en fait je pensais pas qu'ils se reverraient de cette manière mais en fait sur scène je trouvais ça trop compliqué ( -_- la flemme c'est incarné en moi lol) Mais ça faisait déjà plus naturel…Tu aimes bien Amanda ? ? ? Tu peux po savoir comment ça me touche #^_^# micciiii à vrai dire je l'aime bien moi aussi (* bin vaudrais mieux quand même -_- *) elle est po trop prise de tête, elle est compréhensive, elle sait reconnaître toutes les qualités de notre cher Draco ^____^ c'est vrai qu'elle est quand même lourde dés fois (mais faut bien pour faire souffrir Harry ^_____^) ahhhh * vision d'Harry à moitié nu * c'est y po beau ça, j'étais sûr que ça allait plaire à au moins une personne ( et c'est tombé sur toi ^__^) Mais non t'es pas un désastre en expression écrite j'ai très bien compris de quoi tu parles mais je suis désolé de te dire que je ne peux dévoilé l'identité de Nath sous peine…ba sous peine de casser le suspens ^^,,, (mais en fait ce n'est pas vraiment un secret c'est pas si spectaculaire ce qu'il est…) Alors voilà merci merci merci pour ta review ^___^

****

Sandra : Nouvelle au bataillon ? ? ? lol nan franchement je ne crois po que tu mets déjà reviewé avant (ou alors je t'ai oublié et j'en suis extrêmement désolé ^^,,,,) J'aime bien quand des nouvelles personnes lisent ma fic…^_^ alors je suis très contente que ça t'ai plu et je suis désolé si la suite met longtemps à venir ^^,,, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre merci pour ta review ^____^

****

Pitinad : OUINNNN ! ! ! ! Tu me manque T_T ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus de nouvelles moule…Mais à mon avis tu dois être bien vénère que ton serveur déconne…J'espère que ça marchera à nouveau un jour…Alors voilà même si je pense que tu ne pourras pas lire ce chapitre avant un certain temps et bien je tiens tout de même à te dire que je t'adore ma pitite nana à la mousse au chocolat ^_______^ (t'as vu sa rime) en fait pour mon champs il se passe rien mdr bisoussssss ma pitite frites

****

Diane23 : Encore une nouvelle ^____^ yaaaaaa je suis très contente…Alors tu trouves ma fic prenante et mystérieuse ? ? ? ?_ ? ? ? Ba c'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dis lol Mais c'est un point de vue…(et puis avec l'histoire de Nath c'est vrai que c'est un peu ce que je cherchais à faire passer ^__^) Mais comme tu t'en doutes je ne peux rien révéler sur Nath (ten fais po je pense que ça viendras plus tôt que vous ne le croyez…je n'arrive po à maintenir un secret bien longtemps ^^,,,,) Ahhhh les réactions d'Harry grand sujet de débat ^____^ moi je trouve qu'elles sont un peu OOC mais je devais bien la faire pour le rendre plus drôle :) merccciiii beaucoup pour ta review je l'ai vraiment apprécié )

****

Cheilin : Un cd dédicacé ? ? ? ? ? ça va être dur à obtenir. Mais si Harry lui demande 'gentiment' ça pourrait se faire ^_____^ (maintenant ya plus qu'à demander à Harry je te tiendrais au courant ) Alors franchement la sortie du concert je l'ai vraiment improvisée, au départ je voulais po qu'ils se revoient comme cela mais si ça te plaît alors je suis heureuse :o) En fait s'il n'y avait pas eu les caméras Draco se serait bien foutu de le gueule d'Harry mais celui ci aurait sûrement eu de la répartie (style " Et toi tu t'ai pas vu chanteur de mes deux ! ! ")Pour le coupage des chapitres en plein moment fatidique…bin je peux très bien l'expliquer (et même me justifier au passage ^_^) IL FAUT FAIRE SOUFFRIR LE LEC…. Euh je veux dire faut entretenir le suspens ^^,,,, mais cette fois j'ai fais un chapitre qui se termine normalement (mais je ne garanti rien pour le prochain ) Alors courage et merci beaucoup pour ta review ^_~

****

Saael' : Excccuussseeee moiiiiiiiii ma pitite Saael' je suis désolé de t'avoir pris pour une jeune fille aux pensés lubriques et nymphomanes mdr…Mais franchement ya de quoi se poser des questions ?_ ? En plus t'étais malade quand tu m'as écris cette review ç_ç désolé ça n'a pas dû te redonner la forme lol mais je pense que tu vas mieux maintenant (ba ouais ça fais longtemps que j'ai po uploadé ^^,,, trop longtemps * me tape po *) Bon alors, si j'ai bien tout compris seme c'est bien celui qui est au-dessus et uke en dessous ? ?_ ? ? T'es en train de m'embrouiller XD alors je reprend dans ma langue Draco c'est celui qui encule et Harry c'est celui qui se fait enculer , dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs lol (c'est un peu cru mais au moins on comprend bien ^____^) Ahhh les réactions d'Harry te rappelle toi ? ? ? Ça me fait plaisir ^____^ En fait moi aussi pendant un certain temps je parais tous les potentiels coups parce que ma sœur me tapait souvent MDR Mais en fait les réflexes d'Harry sont très normaux pour moi aussi (moi-même j'ai claqué la porte à des copines une fois lol ba ouais j'étais en pyjama et elles étaient venues pour me faire une surprise MDR ) Bon alors à part ça pourquoi t'aime po mon petit Nath ? ? ? ^____^ Pourtant il est très mignon et il est libre o) mais chacun son point de vue ^_____^ Sinon t'en fais po pour la longueur des review j'adore les tiennes qu'elles soient longues ou courtes :) (mais longues c'est quand même bien ^_~ ) en plus je suis en état de manque en ce moment XD j'ai besoin d'une dose au plus vite (mais attention au overdose…lol je crois que j'ai trop révisé les sciences nat moi lol ^^,,,,) Mais en fait c'est toi le coup de 'Draco aime Harry' lol je suis désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est po le cas (du moins po encore ^__^)Merci pour tes encouragements qui m'encourage (logique ^^,,) Merciiiii o) (moi aussi je t'adore et j'adore aussi quand tu me raconte ta vie ^____^) désolé pour cette longue réponse (j'espère que ça t'as po trop gonflé ^^,,,)

****

Nicolina : ^_____^ une review de ma grande déesse le jour de mon anniversaire c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me donner…merciiiiiii :) d'accord d'accord ce chapitre ne sert pas à rien (si tu le dis ) Mais pourquoi tout le monde me demande qui c'est ce pauvre Nath je vous le dirais po na…mais toi tu sais te montrer patiente (c'est bien ça ^_^) Alors pour la rencontre je voulais po la faire comme ça au départ mais en fin de compte tout le monde a aimé alors tant mieux ^____^ Pour le fameux coup de porte au nez je pensais pas que ça plairait autant…tout le monde a apprécié à ce que je vois ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira merccciiii encore :) (surtout repproches moi des choses dés qu'il le faut parce que je sens que mes chevilles vont enflées ^__^)

****

Mimi : C'est vrai que tu l'avais po vu avant ???Avec tes yeux de faucon qui repère un slash à moins de 5000 mètres à la ronde mdr je suis très étonné. En tout cas je suis très très contente de recevoir une review de toi (elles m'ont manquées ;)En plus tu aimes ma nouvelle fic alors rien ne pourrais me faire plus plaisir ^_____^ Mon idée est peut être original mais totalement improbable ^^,,, Mais c'est po grave en fait je l'a fais surtout pour me marrer (faut pas croire mais "mémoire" commence vraiment à me prendre la tête lol) Tu radottes t'en fais po c'est l'âge moi aussi ça m'arruve lol merci de me dire que je suis une déesse ##^________^## je crois que j'ai vraiment atrappés la grosse tête lol. Alors je te laisse lire le chapitre en espèrant que tu l'aimeras, merci pour ta review ;o)

Je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu trop long alors je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire: courage…

Chapitre 4

" Amanda ? Amanda ? "

Harry s'était précipité sur son amie toujours inconsciente et allongée sur le sol. Celle ci ne donnait aucun signes de vie et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle. La pauvre ne s'était pas remis du choc d'avoir vu Drake à sa porte. Le sorcier la secoua légèrement…

" T'as qu'à lui faire du bouche à bouche pendant que t'y es. "Dit Draco d'une voix acerbe.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, * Tient, je l'avais presque oublié celui là… *

" J'espère que je ne te dérange pas en pleine douche… ou en plein autre chose d'ailleurs… ? "Dit il distraitement en jetant un œil sur le torse nu du sorcier. " Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais, mais ça fait de l'effet en tout cas. "Rajouta t il d'un air amusé.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son torse nu et toujours mouillé et une violente rougeur colora ses joues.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux ? "Demanda t il froidement.

" Rien j'étais juste venu voir Amanda… "Répondit Draco un sourire étrange aux lèvres. " Et je sais pas si t'as l'intention de la laisser sur le sol mais à mon avis tu devrais l'allonger autre part. "Rajouta t il en regardant la belle endormie.

Sans plus attendre, il la prit dans ses bras.

" Où se trouve sa chambre ? "Demanda t il à Harry qui était resté pétrifié de stupeur devant le geste de Malfoy...

" Suis-moi. "Répondit il simplement en se remettant lentement du choc.

Draco eut un regard étonné, à vrai dire, il n'aurait jamais crut qu'Harry le laisse porter sa petite amie sans rien faire. Il le suivit dans le couloir étroit et monta les escaliers silencieusement. Harry s'arrêta devant une porte et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit Draco n'en crut pas ses yeux, il en aurait fait tomber la jeune fille tellement il était étonné du nombre de photos et de posters qu'Amanda affichaient dans sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et se prit à observer les murs. * C'est dingue en dirais que je suis devant des tonnes de miroirs…*Pensa celui ci.

" Tient! Je suis pas mal sur celle ci…et celle là non plus…oh je suis trop bien sur celle là… "S'extasiait il en les regardant avec émerveillement.

Harry émit un soupir consterné Draco se retourna. Il regarda intensément Harry et celui ci ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il se trouvait à moitié nu. 

" Bon….Euh je crois…que je vais aller m'habiller… "Dit il un peu embarrassé.

Draco eut un sourire amusé, il attendit qu'Harry s'engouffre dans le couloir et décida de descendre pour visiter les lieux. Arrivé en bas, il alla vers la cuisine où se trouvaient encore des assiettes et des verres qui reposaient sur l'évier et une odeur assez forte de produit vaisselle embaumait la pièce. Il prit peu à peu conscience de la musique qui semblait provenir de la salle adjacente et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que c'était la sienne qui tournait à plein régime dans le salon. Il entra dans la salle en poussant la lourde porte. La chanson qui passait été justement une de ses préférés et il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à chanter. Il s'installa sur le canapé et ferma les yeux se plongeant dans la musique.

I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned. Je crois que vous ne pouvez apprécier l'amour réel avant qu'il ne vous ai brûlé. I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side. Je crois que l'herbe n'est pas plus verte de l'autre côté. __

I believe you can't control or choose your sexuality. Je crois qu'on ne peut contrôler ou choisir sa sexualité.

I believe that trust is more important than monogamy. Je crois que la confiance est plus importante que la monogamie.

I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul. Je crois que vos particularités les plus attirantes sont votre cœur et votre âme.

I believe in love surviving death into eternity… Je crois en l'amour éternel survivant au delà de la mort… 

Soudain il s'arrêta de chanter sentant un regard peser sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard de l'ex-Gryffondor qui le fixait étrangement. Puis un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

" Potter, es-tu sûr que tes lunettes sont toujours adaptées à ta vue ? "Demanda t il d'une voix sardonique.

Harry eut un regard étonné puis jeta un œil sur son T-shirt. Celui ci était blanc et un jolie Teletubbies se trouvait en son centre souriant allègrement et faisant un signe de bonjour de sa main droite. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment regardé ce qu'il avait prit dans l'armoire de son amie et dans sa précipitation n'avait pas remarqué ce léger détail. Il rougit et commença à bredouiller essayant de trouver une parade…

" Euh…en fait…je n'avais pas vu…que… "Bégaya t il. " …Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire d'abord ? "Finit il par dire d'un ton colérique.

Draco sourit devant l'air si confus du survivant et l'air vraiment idiot que lui conférait ce T-shirt…* De toute façon il a toujours l'air idiot même sans cet immonde t-shirt * Pensa Malfoy. 

Harry vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Cette situation était vraiment très troublante et inimaginable pour eux deux, surtout pour Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire, il n'arrivait même pas à avoir un pou régulier. La tension entre eux était très forte et Harry se sentait sur le point d'exploser si aucun d'eux ne parlaient pas dans les secondes qui suivaient.

" Alors ? "Finit il par dire quelques peu tendu " Pourquoi es tu venu voir Amanda ? "Demanda Harry d'un air méfiant.

" Pour la voir tout simplement. "Répondit Draco de sa voix traînante.

Un long silence s'abattit entre eux…la musique continuait de tourner et résonnait dans la tête d'Harry tel un marteau lui mutilant ses pauvres tympans. Draco avait l'air totalement à l'aise et cela le dérangeait au plus haut point. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne Malfoy n'avait jamais honte et s'adaptait à toutes les situations. Quoi qu'il arrive, il réussissait toujours à garder une certaine prestance, cela était sûrement dû à son éducation…

" Ça te dérange si je change de musique ? "Demanda soudain Draco d'un air ennuyé.

" Comme ça, tu n'aimes pas ta propre musique ? "Dit Harry avec un sourire ironique.

" Tu crois vraiment qu'un gynécologue à envie de faire l'amour lorsqu'il rentre chez lui… ? "Répondit il distraitement alors qu'il cherchait une musique potable à écouter.

Harry parut choqué de l'exemple de Malfoy mais comprit tout de même l'allusion. Alors qu'il venait de mettre le CD choisit Draco revint s'asseoir en face d'Harry attendant patiemment qu'elle ne commence. Puis après quelques secondes une musique métallique vint aux oreilles d'Harry, il reconnut tout de suite la chanson 'Somewhere I belong' de Linkin Park. Et oui ! Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Amanda n'avait pas que des goûts de chiottes. Harry s'étonnait des tendances musicales de Malfoy qui étaient si opposées à ce que lui-même faisait. Draco remarqua l'air surpris d'Harry et répondit à sa question muette.

" Un chanteur se doit d'aimer toutes les sortes de musique. "

" Un chanteur hein ?…T'as l'air d'aimer ton nouveau travail si tu le prends au sérieux… "

Draco ne répondit rien. 

" Comment es tu arrivé à faire ce métier ? "Le questionna Harry.

" Ça n'a pas était très dur, avec mon physique. "Répondit Draco d'un ton neutre.

" Tu parles…ne serait ce pas autre chose… ? " Dit Harry avec un sourire ironique.

Draco eut un air interrogé.

" Tu sais…une amie que l'on a en commun… "

Cette fois ci Draco resta totalement perplexe.

" Ça commence par 'm' et sa finit par 'e'…tu vois ? "Harry avait l'impression de parler à un attardé.

" Tu connais Marcie ? "Demanda Draco surprit.

" Mais non ! La MAGIE idiot. "Répondit Harry énervé.

" pfou… " Souffla Draco dans un sourire narquois. " Tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu besoin de ça…c'est beaucoup plus facile que tu ne le croies…j'ai étais très vite remarqué et ce ne sont pas les propositions qui ont manqué…puis après mûres réflexions j'ai choisi la chanson. Une carrière de mannequin ne serait pas assez bénéfique pour moi. " Poursuivit Draco avec assurance.

Il avait dit cela d'une façon si sérieuse qu'Harry aurait pu exploser de rire, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. 

" Toujours aussi imbu de ta personne Malfoy. "Dit Harry d'un ton plein de rancœur.

Draco tressaillit. 

" Quoi ? "Demanda Harry qui avait remarqué la réaction de Draco.

" Rien…c'est juste…que…que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme cela. "Dit il d'une voix lugubre." Mais toi non plus tu n'as pas changé. "Rajouta t il en détournant son visage vers la fenêtre. " Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que veux dire le mot 'coiffeur' Potter ? "Il avait dit ça d'une façon si froide qu'Harry aurait pu se croire revenir deux ans en arrière.

" Tu peux parler. "Souffla celui ci. 

Un silence s'installa entre eux. La musique berçait ce silence si lourd…Un silence sur un fond métallique…Mais un silence qu'Harry ne pouvait supporter, il voulait le briser…car une question brûlait ses lèvres depuis longtemps et maintenant qu'il était en face de lui il n'allait pas y renoncer.

" Et pourquoi ? "Demanda enfin Harry les yeux dans le vague, fixant le canapé maintenant vide qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Draco eut un sourire narquois, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

" C'était si tentant et si facile…les moldus sont tellement manipulable… " Répondit Draco d'un ton méprisant.

A ce moment là, Harry retrouvait le véritable Malfoy, son regard si froid et haineux…sa voix traînante et pleine de venin…* Mais étrangement si sexy et attirante *. Rien que de l'entendre Harry sentait des frissons lui parcourirent tout le corps. 

" Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as fais cela pour cette simple raison… "Dit Harry.

" Que tu es perspicace Potter. "Rétorqua Draco d'un ton moqueur.

Harry souffla et regarda Draco toujours installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observant les fines gouttes de pluies qui avaient commencées à tomber. " Alors… ? Quelle en est la véritable raison… ? "Demanda t il intéressé. 

" Je ne crois pas avoir de compte à te rendre Potter…Tu deviens trop curieux. "Répondit Draco d'un ton froid.

Mais derrière cette apparence sans faille, Harry avait pu discerner comme un trouble dans sa voix…Quelques chose n'était pas claire dans cette histoire…Draco lui cachait quelque chose * Mais qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? Je m'en fiche de cet arrogant et de ce qui a bien pu lui arriver depuis ces deux dernières années…*Pensa Harry avec colère.

" C'est… "

Harry sursauta et fixa Draco qui le regardait l'air grave. Le survivant attendit avec impatience que Draco continue sa phrase croyant qu'il allait lui révéler la vérité sur sa nouvelle et stupéfiante, ça c'est peu dire, vocation. 

" C'est… "Reprit Draco " …c'est vraiment dommage que pour une fois que j'en ai besoin je n'ai même pas d'appareil photo sur moi. "Dit alors Draco, regardant l'horrible T-shirt que portait Harry, à moitié mort de rire et à moitié désappointé.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles Draco avait l'air vraiment sérieux en disant cela. Il était bien tenté d'aller se changer mais en aucun cas il ne voulait faire plaisir à Malfoy et montrer à quel point ses remarques le gênaient…

" Alors Potter, a ce que je vois t'as toujours pas le sens de l'humour… "Dit il d'un ton moqueur.

" Je crois qu'on a pas le même sens de l'humour Malfoy. "Répondit Harry fulminant de rage.

" Nous n'avons d'ailleurs rien de commun au cas ou tu ne l'aurais jamais remarqué "Rétorqua Malfoy d'un air supérieur.

" Et c'est justement ce dont je suis le plus fier. "Répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

" Ah bon ? "S'étonna le chanteur un sourire narquois s'étendant sur ses lèvres. " Je croyais que ta fierté tu la tirais de tes 'exploits'… "Dit il d'un air sombre.

" Je ne suis pas comme toi Draco, je ne suis pas comme tu as toujours pensé que j'étais…Je ne profiterais jamais des pleures et des souffrances des autres…jamais je ne me sentirais fier d'avoir vu des gens mourir devant mes yeux sans rien pouvoir faire… "S'écria Harry d'une voix tremblante de rage. " Mais toi ? ? ? D'où tires tu ta fierté Malfoy ? ? ? En as tu encore une avec le passé que tu as eu ? ? ? " Les mots de Draco l'avaient vraiment blessés cette fois et il n'avait pu retenir la hausse de sa voix…

Draco de dit rien, il savait que le passé dont parlait Harry était sa carrière de Mangemort. Il continua de fixer inlassablement les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur la vitre. Un regard vide, sans émotion, tout comme son cœur l'était depuis ce jour… 

… __

Un corps inerte,

Quelques paroles prononcées dans un murmure, 

Du sang,

Des gémissements,

Puis encore ces paroles muettes…Draco n'arrive toujours pas à les comprendre…Presque aucun son ne sort, elles sont à peines perceptibles.

Un dernier souffle, sa vie s'envole et avec lui la liberté d'une âme " innocente "… __

…

" Aurais je touché une corde sensible ? "Dit soudain Harry, faisant sortir Draco de ses douloureux souvenirs. Ce dernier sursauta puis jeta un coup d'œil vers le survivant. Encore un long silence, puis enfin une réponse qu'Harry n'attendait plus.

" Il n'y a aucune sensibilité en moi. "Répondit le chanteur d'une voix sans vie.

" C'est ce que tu crois. "Souffla alors Harry. 
Malfoy eut un regard étonné et s'arracha à la vision de la pluie tombante pour regarder le sorcier et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser une question, il sentit soudain une paire de bras l'entourer et l'étouffer.

" OH DRAKE ! ! ! Je suis SI contente de te voir ! "

C'était Amanda qui s'était enfin réveillé. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de son arrivé et cette dernière avait sautée sur lui sans que le chanteur ne puisse réagir. Lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin respirer, elle se jeta sur Harry et lui infligea le même châtiment.

" Oh Harry c'est si gentil de l'avoir invité pour me faire une surprise ! "

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et en voyant l'air amusé et à la fois choqué de Malfoy il commença à vraiment paniquer. 

" Moi qui croyais que tu le détestais tu t'es bien fichu de moi. "Dit elle en souriant.

" Euh… " 

Draco trouvait cette situation plus que plaisante…il décida de prendre part à la conversation (juste pour foutre Harry un peu plus dans la merde )

" Potter et moi se détester ? "Dit Draco d'une voix faussement surprise. " Mais pas du tout. "Susurra t il d'une voix doucereuse. " Alors mon petit 'Harry'… Je crois que ta supercherie a été dévoilée. "Poursuivit il d'un ton ambigu et un sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres. 

Harry commençait vraiment à avoir peur du comportement de Malfoy et jetant Amanda sur le canapé, il prit sans ménagement le bras de Malfoy et l'attira dans le couloir en fermant bien la porte derrière lui dans un furieux claquement, devant l'air ébahit de la jeune fille qui resta plantée sur le canapé sans un mot…

" A quoi tu joues ? " Demanda Harry d'une voix contenus de colère.

" Je te retourne la question. "Répondit Draco de sa voix traînante.

" Arrêtes Malfoy…je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais je ne te laisserais pas fai… "Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Amanda ouvrit furieusement la porte.

" Qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ? " Les questionna t elle.

" Euh…mais rien " Répondit Harry " J'avais juste…besoin de lui dire quelque chose. "

Amanda les regarda d'un regard suspect, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

" Amanda ça te dérangerais pas de nous… "Commença t il d'un air ennuyé.

" Harry s'il te plaît laisse-moi un peu avec Drake…toi t'as pu en profiter pendant 7 ans et moi je viens de le voir que tu l'embarques déjà… "Le coupa t elle quelque peu déçu. 

* Tu parles, je l'ai plutôt SUPPORTE pendant sept ans, ouais * Pensa Harry au bord du suicide.

" Je sais qu'il t'as manqué mais c'est pas une raison… "Rajouta t elle.

Cette fois ci Harry crut mourir de honte ou de colère…c'est au choix de toute façon il ressentait les deux…

Draco eut un sourire étrange qu'Harry n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Il fixa Harry dans les yeux et souffla dans un murmure " Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Potter… "Puis sans rajouter un mot il partit dans le salon accompagné d'Amanda qui lui souriait bêtement et ne cessait de lui parler pour ne rien dire.

…

Après quelques heures à écouter Amanda parler, non pas que Draco ne voulait pas parler mais c'est plutôt qu'il ne pouvait pas, le chanteur décida enfin de partir au grand malheur d'Amanda qui faisait tous pour qu'il reste encore, et au grand plaisir d'Harry qui voyait enfin cette affreuse journée se terminer. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie avec Amanda qui avait insisté pour qu'Harry 'bien qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur parce qu'elle l'avait empêché de passer du temps seul à seul avec son ami d'enfance' lui dise tout de même au revoir. 

Mais les adieux ne semblait jamais se finir et Amanda ne cessait de l'embrasser ou de l'étouffer comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Lorsqu'enfin elle lâcha enfin prise, et ceci pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était sur le point de le tremper tellement elle pleurait, elle se précipita en vitesse pour chercher un mouchoir sous le regard ahuri de Draco qui ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les filles étaient aussi émotives. Alors que la jeune fille était partie Harry resta figé devant l'entrée ne sachant pas trop que faire.

" Ha…Har…Harry…dis au revo…au revoir à…à..dra…drake …pou…pour …moi….s'il..s'il te…pla…plaît. "Cria t elle entre deux sanglots.

Harry soupira exaspéré * Je pense que tu lui a déjà assez dis au revoir * Draco sourit amusé et ouvrit la porte sans attendre.

" J'ai remarqué que tu ne savais pas très bien ouvrir les portes alors je préfère le faire moi-même…mais pour ce qui est de les fermer je pense que tu te débrouilles assez bien. "Dit il d'un air moqueur.

Harry rougit * Rah ! ! Mais j'en ai marre, même maintenant faut qu'il me pourrisse la vie ce petit con. Quand je pense qu'il a osé venir chez elle alors que…* Soudain Harry s'arrêta de penser et fixa Draco avec un regard stupéfait.

" En fait… "Commença t il intrigué. " Comment es tu arrivé jusqu'ici sans te faire remarquer ? "Demanda t il.

Draco eut un air sarcastique et répondit avec un sourire amusé " ça commence par 'm' et ça finit par 'e'… "

A suivre…

Zavez vu cette fois po de torture psychologique avec un chapitre qui se termine sur un truc qu'on peut po attendre la suite ^_____^ 

Dernier pitit truc, la traduction de la chanson n'est po vraiment nécessaire (et en plus je ne garanti pas la fiabilité de cette traduction ^^,,,)En plus je suis sûr que vous savez très bien traduire l'anglais…^_^ meuh si voyons soyez po si modeste ^____^


	6. chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde voilà le cinquième chapitre de GDR je vous préviens qu'il est un peu bizarre et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose lol mais il est nécessaire c'est comme un chapitre de transition ^^ 
Réponses aux reviews :
****Saael' : Alors cette fois tu étais la première ^___^ mais tu as quand même dû l'écrire trois fois ? ? ? C'est vrai que ff.net a beaucoup de problème en ce moment sur ce site et tu n'es pas la première (et sûrement pas la dernière lol) franchement c'est chiant -_- Menfin bon le principal c'est que tu y sois arrivé à force de persévérance ^___^ c'est très gentil d'avoir insisté. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas taper la fureur de ta mère lol j'te comprend moi aussi elle en a marre que je passe du temps sur l'ordi lol. Mais c'est pas grave si tu te fais des films ça me fait bien marrer ^__^ d'ailleurs tu as quelquefois bon puisque Draco croit effectivement qu'ils sont ensemble…A MORT LES TELETUBBIES lol ouais t'as raison je les aime pas, j'ai jamais vu une émission plus bête (sauf peut être Hélène et les garçons lol) Si tu as la même réaction qu'Amanda alors j'aimerais bien voir ça lol moi je pense que je partirais en courant lol mais en tout cas je suis contente que tu m'ai reviewé et j'espère que la prochaine fois ff.net ne fera pas des siennes ^__^
**Miss** : Merci de m'encourager et de trouver ma fic original c'est très gentil ^___^ drôle c'est vrai que c'est un peu le but même si j'ai un humour à deux cent d'euros (décidément ça faisait vraiment mieux quand je disais deux francs mais bon ^^,,) Alors merci beaucoup ^___^
**Mimi **: Bien sûr que Draco est insupportable sinon ce serait pas marrant ^____^ En tout cas je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic et si yu as trouvé ce chapitre le meilleur des 4 alors j'en suis très heureuse mais de toute façon c'est un peu normal parce qu'il y avait une confrontation direct entre nos deux héros ^__^ je me suis fais chier à l'écrire mais c'est pour la bonne causes ^__^ MOI AUSSI J'ADORE CE QUE TU FAIS ! ! ! ! ! ! ^____^ n'oublies pas que tu es un de mes auteurs préféré miciiiiiiiiii beaucoup de toujours m'encourager c'est trop gentil :)
****Chen : c'est vraiment très touchant ce que tu m'as écris #^_^# je suis très contente que tu trouves que mes fics sorte de l'ordinaire c'est très gentil mais tu sais je ne suis sûrement pas le meilleur auteur et il y a quand même beaucoup de fic qui sorte de l'ordinaire lol En tout cas ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis. Pour le truc de liberté t'en fais pas vous comprendrez dans quelques chapitres normalement. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant…Sinon tu trouves qu'Harry rougis trop ? ? ah bon ? ba franchement je trouvais pas moi mais je vais essayer de le faire moins rougir sinon ça va faire OOC lol euh…une place…une place…oui c'est bon il m'en reste une ou deux mais elle sont vers le fond de la salle (fait réserver au moins 10 mois à l'avance pour Drake lol ) Mais pour une revieweuse aussi sympa que toi je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose ^___^ c'est une façon de te remercier :o) Alors merci beaucoup !
****Kaima : Du grand art ? A mon avis t'exagères #^_^# c'est très gentil de me dire ça mais faut pas non plus me donner des faux espoirs ^_^ lol. Il est venu te chercher…ça c'est étrange je savais pas qu'une fic pouvait faire ça ?_ ? mais t'en mieux comme ça t'as pas eu à te déplacer lol (euh ok j'arrête l'humour -_- ) Tu définition de ce chapitre est un peu utopique parce que Draco et Harry se sont blessés mais ils ne compatissent pas vraiment ( le jour où le grand Draco Malfoy fait preuve de pitié envoie moi un mail lol ^^) Mais si c'est comme ça que tu l'as perçu alors pourquoi pas ? Sinon pour le T-shirt d'Harry j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol le filleul de ma mère m'a tellement pompé avec ça que j'ai cru péter un cable *-* t'es une pitite moman ? ? ? ohhhh ! ! c'est trop mignon ^___^ ya une maman qui lit mes imbécillités c'est trop fort. En tout cas t'as raison de ne pas laisser ton enfant regarder ce genre de choses c'est réellement idiots et sans intérêts. Mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça à Harry j'ai été méchante mais promis c'est la dernière fois ^__^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review.
****Willow : Je suis trop contente que tu lises ma fic ^___^ et que tu aimes parce qu'en matière d'humour t'es assez forte alors c'est sûr que je t'arrive pas à la cheville ^__^ le T-shirt de teletubbies c'était vraiment moche de ma part mais il fallait bien que je t'étende l'atmosphère lol ça fait trop pitié mais il s'en remettra ^_^ Tu aimes bien Amanda mici ^^ mais plus ça va et plus elle est chiante quand même je trouve lol enfin tu verras mais c'est vrai qu'elle est conne (c'est une fan quoi ^^) mais c'est pour ça qu'elle est marrante. Et oui t'inquiète ya du slash dans cette fic j'espère que t'aimeras et t'as raison VIVE TOI ! ! ! parce que t'es trop tordante et sympa ^___^ merci pour ta review. PS : tes yeux sont vraiment bleus ?_ ?
****Lululle : les avances de Drake ? ? ? ouais si on veux lol mais en vrai il ne l'aime pas encore ^_^ mais c'était sûr qu'Amanda vienne tout gâcher niark niark nirak ^___^ rien que pour vous embêter ^^ on a vraiment envie de la baffer dés fois cette nana lol mais elle est quand même sympa dans le fond. Merci pour ta review ^__^
****Diane23 : Tu es nulle en anglais ? (moi aussi ^^ ,,) donc tu vois c'est po si grave lol. Moi aussi j'aime bien comment je fais réagir Harry mais c'est vrai que dans ce chapitre il est un peu relou…menfin bon ^^ Nath c'est…tu verras bien, patience tu le sauras vers la fin de la fic (niark niark niark ^____^) ahhh le fameux T-shirt je crois bien que personne n'as apprécié cette idée que j'ai eu ^^,,, mais c'est po ma faute é_è c'est à cause du filleul de ma mère…^^ Et t'en fais pas pour le slash il arrive doucement mais sûrement. (bon c'est vrai que c'est mal partit mais bon ^^ ,,) Merci beaucoup pour ta review :o)
****ZOÏD : J'ai trop adoré ta review j'ai été très contente de connaître une journée de ta vie ^___^ c'était très émouvant. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic t'ai procuré autant de bonheur. T'es trop marrante quand même lol alors attend avant de la commenter je vais la relire parce qu'elle était longue quand même ^^ Donc tu me vénères ? lol c'est un peu fort mais je n'ai rien contre (d'ailleurs il y a beaucoup de gens que je vénère moi même ^__^ ) Mais je t'arrêtes tout de suite lâche tes doigts XD c'est pas bien de se ronger les ongles ^__^ en plus c'est de ma faute ç_ç j'espère qu'il ont repoussés depuis lol C'est vrai que tu t'émotionnais ? ? ?j'ai été très étonné de ta review c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ce genre de truc et je suis très heureuse que ce soit toi qui me le dise. Amanda ma pitite Amanda ^__^ elle ne changera jamais toujours à étouffer tout le monde lol je suis contente pour ma phrase 'm' et 'e' parce que j'avais l'impression que personne n'avait aimé ç_ç heureusement tu aimes bien mon humour à deux francs lol mais t'étouffe po quand même lol J'ai bien compris que tout le monde m'en veux pour ce satané T-shirt ^^,, mais il était pas mignon le pitit Harrychou dedans ^___^ nan ? *o* oh ! ! ! t'as déjà été dans une même situation j'aimerais bien savoir laquelle ^____^ je ne voudrais pas de démoraliser mais je ne crois pas que Draco veuille t'épouser lol En tout cas Dieu à sûrement bien voulu que je lise ta review car je n'ai eu aucun mal à la déchiffrer o) Merci beaucoup pour la fic t'es trop gentil :)
****Nicolina : Mais non pourquoi t'es si étonné ? ?_ ? ? " Grande Déesse " c'est exactement le mot qui te qualifie le mieux ^____^ je me doutais bien que tu ne savais pas pour mon anniv (comment t'aurais pu le savoir ?_ ? lol) Mais en tout cas le hasard fait bien les choses ^___^ Je suis contente que tu ne trouves rien à me reprocher ^^ j'espère que ça dureras lol…Quand tu dis que tu aimes le T-shirt c'est ironique ? Parce que jusqu'à présent personne n'a aimé ^^,, et je crois bien que les fans n'aiment pas trop voir leur héros préféré dans un état de honte pareil ^_^ o.0 Tu aimes Savage Garden ? ? ? ^_____^ OUAIS j'suis trop contente tu es la seule qui a trouvé d'où j'ai tiré les paroles :) C'est super je suis très contente moi aussi j'adore et je pense que maintenant tu n'as au aucun mal à comprendre d'où venait le titre de la fic ^___^ J'y ai bien réfléchi et finalement Amanda n'a pas l'attitude d'une vraie fan pure et dure. Je t'explique, si on se réfère à la chanson, alors elle devrait n'avoir pour seul but que la star et faire plein de kilomètres seulement pour voir ses concerts etc…mais Amanda n'en est pas à ce stade là, elle a une vie en dehors des boys band. MAIS c'est vrai qu'elle est tout de même gravement atteinte mdr elle est grave dans son genre et n'a pas d'autre sujet de discussion (en gros elle est un peu barbante et inintéressante lol) Mais je l'adore comme elle est ^___^ Donc voilà je te remercie pour tes deux reviews ^____^ je suis trop contenteuh ! ! ! je t'adore, je te vénère )
****Sandra : Merci pour tes compliments ^__^ c'est très gentil de lire ma fic et de me reviewer. Je suis contente que tu continus à me lire ^__^ et encore plus que tu continue à me reviewer merciiiii ! ! !
****Pitinad : Ohhh ! ! ! Ma pitite nana comme je suis contente que tu sois toujours là pour me reviewer d'ailleurs maintenant que tu es ma béta lectrice ^___^ comme tu connais à l'avance je ne t'oblige po à reviewer ^^ en tout cas comme tu le vois j'ai mis pas mal de temps à le mettre en ligne (eh oui ! en fait ce sont les réponses aux reviews qui me prennent le plus de temps…lol) BISOUSSS Et je suis trop contente que tu aies eu ton bac ^_____^ t'es vraiment la meilleure !
****ZoR.oui.et.alors : Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? ^_^ j'espère que tu auras retrouvé internet maintenant. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas alors quand tu liras ces lignes saches que tu me manqueras si tu ne review pas ^__^ et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fais attendre é_è tu me pardonnes ? mais j'étais obligé à cause du bac et tout…mais oui ils vont se mettre ensemble ^___^ je peux te le dire à toi ^_~ et vive toi et tes fics et s'il te plaît ne tape pas trop de personnes ^^,,
****Drago's fan forever : Ma fic est hilarante ? ? Espérons qu'elle le restera…lol ce qui m'étonnerais vu que j'ai une légère carence en humour en ce moment ^^,, Alors voilà merci beaucoup pour ta review. DRACO FOREVER AND EVER ! ! ! ! ^___^
****Sisi : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ^___^ Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise :o) et je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis a updaté ^^,, J'espère ne pas vous faire autant attendre la prochaine fois mais je ne promets rien ^_^ Tu veux savoir quand est ce qu'ils vont s'en rendre compte…Euh je sais pas en fait ^^,,, lol franchement ça dépend mais d'après toi est ce que c'est bien partit pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte vite ?_ ? je ne crois pas mais j'essayerais de faire avancer les choses quand même lol.
****Quatrinka : Laisse moi deviner…tu es fan de Quatre ? ? ?_ ? ? Enfin je suppose ^^,, par rapport à ton pseudo mais ça se trouve je suis à côté de la plaque lol. Bon euh je crois pas que je suis venu pour parler de ça ^^,, J'ai été très touché par ta review ^___^ c'est très gentil tous ces compliments je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic bien écrite et original ^___^ Franchement je sens que je vais avoir la grosse tête lol merci beaucoup :o) En plus c'est la première fois que tu me review je crois ^__^ alors je te remercie d'autant plus car j'adore avoir des reviews de nouvelle personne. :)
****Marie-chan : Ne t'en fais pas c'est pas grave que tu ne m'ai jamais reviewé lol je t'en veux pas du moment que tu l'as aimé ^___^ c'est ça qui me rend heureuse o) vive Linkin Park ! ! ! ! J'adore (mais franchement qui n'aime pas ? ?_ ? ?) ils sont géniaux. Et je suis contente que tu aimes aussi Draco en chanteur ^__^ moi aussi je l'aime bien comme ça :) c'est une idée chelou mais bon…^^,, " vive la suite " Non ce n'est pas bizarre ya plein de monde qui utilise cette tournure de phrase ^____^ lol Tu fais vraiment du judo é_è ? ? aïe aïe aïe ! ! J'ai intérêt à ne pas te décevoir ^__^ Ahhhhh ! ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me demande ce que veux dire le titre. C'est génial de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse aux significations profonde ^____^ Donc en fait " GDR " c'est le titre d'une chanson d'un groupe que j'adore. Sinon yen a une autre mais tu verras plus tard ^__^ mais littéralement en français je ne serais pas vraiment bien te le traduire lol ^^,, c'est assez pathétique de ma part mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé donc désolé…si jamais tu trouves fais moi signe lol 
****Celine.s : O.0 MON DIEU ! ! ! je ne sais pas combien de fois tu l'as écris mais ça a dû non seulement te prendre du temps mais en plus…tu n'as fais aucune faute de frappe… ^^,, Je suis très étonné car cette review et très inattendue je dirais. Est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer la signification de ton pseudo si ça ne te dérange pas ? ?_ ? ? ^__^ En tout cas je suis très contente de ton enthousiasme et je suis heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice merci, merci, merci beaucoup :) 
****Umbre77 : Encore une nouvelle au bataillon ! ^_^ je suis très contente que tu aimes autant mes fics et je suis désolé pour tes parents ils ont dus en avoir assez quand même ^^,, Jusqu'à 4h du mat' o.0 wouah ! Heureusement que celle ci était moins longue ^__^ alors ça a dû te prendre moins de temps :) si t'as du mal avec le titre fais comme tout le monde et appelle la GDR ^__^ lol sinon je suis vraiment contente que ma fic t'ai fais rire " a gorge déployé " lol si tu aimes mon style d'écriture eh bien moi j'adore tes reviews ^___^ Elles m'ont fais très plaisir :o) et tu es gentille de me faire tous ces compliments merci beaucoup #^_^# Moi aussi je me suis souvent imaginé la tête d'Harry quand il l'a su lol le pauvre je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs ^__^ Pour la suite de mémoire…euh c'est pas pour maintenant ^^,, désolé déjà j'ai pris du retard sur celle ci. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^__^
****Elsa : Génial encore une nouvelle ! ! ^___^ c'est super qu'autant de personnes que je ne connaissaient pas me review. Je suis très contente que tu adores ma fic ^____^ et pour le couple ne t'en fais pas c'est un H/D bon c'est vrai que c'est mal parti ^^,, mais je vais essayer de faire avancer l'histoire comme je peux lol je suis contenteuh ^___^ je suis hyper contente ta review m'a fait trop plaisir :) miciiii
Sachez que j'ai une béta lectrice depuis peu et que si vous remarquez une faute (ce qui m'étonnerai beaucoup ^_~) allez vous plaindre à elle lol nan j'rigole la pauvre a eut du fil à retordre avec moi. Je suis une calamité en orthographe lol Tout ça pour dire MERCI BEAUCOUP à ma béta lectrice que j'adore ! ! ! !
PS : Un dernier truc. J'ai remarqué que les teletubbies n'étaient, en général, pas très appréciés alors j'avais vraiment dans l'idée de créer un club 'anti-teletubbies' loool Merci pour toutes vos remarques assez marrante que j'ai eu à ce sujet ^___^ 
Chapitre 5

" Tu te rends compte du toupet qu'il a eut de venir chez Amanda ? ? "S'écria t-il fulminant de rage.

" Oh oui c'est terrible ! "Souffla Hermione avec ennui.

" Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça si tu avais été à ma place. "

" Harry je comprend très bien… "Dit-elle d'une voix attentionnée. " Mais arrête de me saouler avec ça ! ! ! Depuis une heure tu ne fais que me parler de lui. "Finit-elle par dire, lassée des jérémiades de son ami qui durait depuis déjà une éternité. " Et crois-moi que ça me fait un effet bizarre de te voir parler autant de Drake. "

" Hermione ! ! ! Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy, et non pas DRAKE qui est un nom encore plus idiot et immonde que son vrai nom je te ferais remarquer. "

" Ok Ok ! ! Mais bon Dieu, arrête de me parler de lui et passons aux choses sérieuses. "Dit-elle d'un ton grave.

Puis elle commença à tourner sur elle même. " Alors ? " s'enquit-elle avec une certaine anxiété.

Harry l'observa avec un regard critique. " hummm ! ! ! "

Hermione eut un regard suppliant. " Dis moi que c'est la bonne, dis moi que c'est la bonne… "

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant qu'Hermione essayait robe sur robe et aucune n'avait plu à Harry. Il était très dur mais c'était pour son bien. Etant donné que Ron avait déjà transgressé quatre fois de suite la fameuse règle du " _Il ne faut pas voir la robe de la mariée avant la cérémonie_.. ", Hermione avait au moins fait toutes les boutiques de robes de Mariages de Londres. Harry était du genre patient mais là s'en était trop, il n'en pouvait plus de la voir sans cesse défiler tout les quart d'heures avec une robe toujours plus moche que la précédente. Mais cette fois la coupe était pleine et commençait à déborder.

" C'est la bonne. "Conclut-il enfin avec un sourire rassurant.

" Tu es sûr ? "Demanda-t elle pas vraiment convaincue. " Tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu en as marre ? "

" Mais nannnnn… " Affirma Harry avec un grand sourire.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. " Harry dis moi la vérité s'il te plaît. "

" Euhhhh… "

DRINNNGG DRINNNNGG ! ! ! !

Harry attrapa son portable et eut un sourire désolé à l'adresse de la pauvre Hermione qui maudissait déjà la personne qui avait eu le malheur d'appeler à ce moment fatidique.

" Halo ! …Amanda c'est toi !…oui….oui…non non tu ne me déranges pas…oui…QUOI ? ? ? ?! ! ! ! "

Hermione sursauta et regarda Harry l'air incrédule. " Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? " Chuchota t elle.

" IL EST ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'Y AILLE. "Hurla t-il soudain avec fureur.

Puis il raccrocha au nez de la pauvre Amanda qui ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction si excessive de son ami.

" C'est la première fois que je te vois lui raccrocher au nez. "Dit la sorcière hébétée. " Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire pour que tu te mettre dans une colère pareille ? "Le questionna t elle.

" J'arrive pas à y croire…mais comment il a fait pour avoir son numéro ? Mais comment ose t-il ? A quoi il joue cet imbécile ? "Marmonnait Harry entre ses dents, ne faisant pas attention aux questions de son amie.

" Hého 36 15 j'existe ! "Dit Hermione indignée par l'indifférence d'Harry.

Mais celui ci ne semblait pas apte à lui répondre, toujours perdu dans ses pensées et se répétant sans cesse les mêmes questions. Soudain le téléphone sonna et Hermione répondit avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir.

" Halo ! Amanda ?"

" Hermi ? ? "

" Oui c'est moi, je préfère te répondre moi même parce qu'Harry risque d'exploser dans les minutes qui suivent. "

" Oh Hermi je suis si désolé… je croyais que ça allait lui faire plaisir. "Dit-elle avec une petite voix.

" Aurais tu l'amabilité de me faire savoir au moins de quoi il en retourne ? "Demanda t-elle blasée.

" Eh bien…il s'agit de Drake. "

" J'aurais dû m'en douter "Souffla t-elle.

" Il nous a invités moi et Harry à une soirée. "Expliqua Amanda.

" Je vois... "Comprit enfin Hermione.

" Tu y crois toi, mais c'est pas possible ! ! ! "S'écria Harry. 

" Enfin voyons Harry arrête de faire le gamin, vas-y, au moins pour lui faire plaisir ! " Lui reprocha Hermione.

" Non "Rétorqua catégoriquement Harry en croisant les bras dans un geste totalement puéril.

Hermione émit un soupir, exaspérée par les enfantillages de son ami.

" Ne t'en fais pas Amanda je réussirais à le convaincre "

" Merci Hermi tu es une fleur. " La remercia cette dernière, avant de raccrocher.

" Oh non tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre Hermione. " Rétorqua le sorcier à bout de nerf.

Soudain un grand vacarme se fit entendre dans une des cabines et les deux sorciers se regardèrent surpris. Puis une tête rousse en sortit essayant tant bien que mal de passer inaperçue. Remarquant au passage qu'Hermione et Harry le regardaient interloqués il eut un sourire amusé.

" J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas? "Dit-il en souriant. " J'espère aussi que ce n'est pas la robe que tu as choisie " Rajouta t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur la robe d'Hermione et faisant une mine dégoûtée.

" Plus maintenant. "Soupira celle ci.

" Harry je suis venu pour toi mon vieux, mission spéciale de la part du ministère. "Annonça t-il alors d'un ton solennel qui rappelait vaguement un autre membre de la famille Weasley à Harry.

Cette nouvelle mission n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier qui voyait en cela la possibilité d'oublier l'horreur qu'était devenu sa vie depuis que Malfoy avait fait de nouveau surface.

" Génial ! ! C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour me changer les idées et oublier toute les inepties d'Amanda. "S'exclama t-il en souriant. " Alors de quoi s'agit il ? "Demanda Harry avec enthousiasme.

Ron resta silencieux puis eut une mine confuse.

" Quoi ? "S'étonna Harry.

" En fait… "Commença Ron ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle. " Le ministère des Sorciers a trouvé un élément perturbateur dans le monde Moldu qu'il faudrait… surveiller… "

Harry respira profondément et essaya de rester le plus calme possible.

" Ne me dis pas que c'est… "

Ron hocha positivement la tête. Cette fois Harry ne put retenir son hurlement de rage. " Non définitivement NON. "

" Harry c'est un ordre qui vient d'en haut je ne peux rien y changer. "S'excusa Ron.

" Je ne veux pas. "

" Harry tu sais très bien que tu es obligé. "Rétorqua Ron d'un ton sentencieux. " Et puis de toute façon tu ne sera pas seul ils ont prévu de mettre un autre agent avec toi plus tard… "

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus ce que lui disait Ron, une rage sans fin s'emparait de lui. Il était si désappointé qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Hermione voyant son désarroi vint vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

" Harry n'oublie pas que tu es le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, tu te dois de le faire et puis tu as connu pire… "Murmura t-elle d'une voix tendre.

Rien n'était moins sûr. En fait Harry avait du mal à analyser ce qui serait pire que de devoir suivre Malfoy et épier le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

" Mais pourquoi lui ? Je veux dire…il y a beaucoup de sorciers intégrés dans le monde des Moldus et ont ne leur demande rien. "Se plaignit Harry, sortant de sa torpeur.

" Harry, les autres sorciers intégrés dans le monde des Moldus comme tu le dis si bien n'ont jamais étaient des MANGEMORTS ! "

Harry dû reconnaître que Ron marquait un point. Et la perspective de voir un jour Malfoy tuer toute une salle de concert ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Si Malfoy venait à faire un pas de travers ça causerait bien trop de dégâts que le ministère aurait beaucoup eu mal à réparer.

" Mais pourquoi moi ? "Gémit-il.

" Tout d'abord parce que tu es notre meilleure recrue dans cette section spéciale et deuxièmement parce que les enquêtes ont montrées que tu étais le sorcier le plus proche de lui ces derniers temps, alors il ne se doutera de rien…tout ce qu'on te demande c'est de le surveiller afin de préserver le monde des sorciers secret. "Expliqua t il. " Et puis il ne t'aurait pas invité à une soirée costumée récemment ? "

" Je n'y vais pas. "Grogna Harry "….Attend ! "S'exclama t-il comme si un flash venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux "… Tu viens de dire 'costumée' ? ? ? Ou j'ai rêvé ? "Demanda t-il incrédule.

" Non tu n'as pas rêvé. "

" Quand je pense qu'Amanda ne me l'avait même pas dit. "S'indigna t-il.

Hermione éclata de rire et fixa Harry l'imaginant dans un beau costume d'un prince quelconque alors que Ron le regardait d'un air qui en disait long.

" Oh non ! Oh non ! Jamais Ron ! Jamais tu m'entends ? Je ne laisserais pas cette ignoble fouine s'immiscer dans ma vie qu'elle soit professionnelle ou privée. "

" Harry va à cette soirée et fais ton boulot. "S'énerva Ron.

" Non, Non et Non ! ! ! ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE. "

********************

" Oh Harry je suis si contente que tu aies accepté de venir. "S'extasia Amanda en le prenant dans ses bras.

" Mouais, mouais… "Marmonna t-il.

" Alors en quoi tu vas te déguiser ? ? ? "Demanda t elle avec enthousiasme.

" En moi… "

" Harry je ne rigole pas tu as intérêt à faire un effort…c'est très gentil de la part de Drake de nous avoir invité. "

* C'est TROP gentil de sa part tu veux dire… * Pensa Harry qui n'avait, à vrai dire, jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre le mot 'Malfoy' et 'gentil' dans la même phrase. Harry était très méfiant à son égard, le comportement de Malfoy était pour le moins étrange et il devait sûrement cacher quelque chose…

" …C'est trop génial je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais… "Continuait Amanda.

* Moi non plus * pensa amèrement Harry.

Elle détourna son regard, voyant que de toute façon Harry ne l'écoutait pas, et entra dans la boutique la plus proche. Après les robes de mariés en avant pour les costumes ! Harry commençait à connaître les boutiques de Londres par cœur. Amanda commença à regarder avec gravité les choix de costumes qui s'offraient à elle et voyant qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment motivé à en faire de même, elle le secoua un peu.

" Harry ce n'est pas une soirée comme les autres toutes les plus grandes stars y seront et ça se passera dans la plus grande boîte de nuit d'Angleterre, tu ne te rends pas compte c'est le rêve de chacun que d'être invité au vingtième anniversaire du " Night Stars " Alors cette soirée doit être p-a-r-f-a-i-t-e… bla bla bla bla… "

Harry n'en pouvait plus de ces discours sans fin.

" Amanda trouvons un satané costume et finissons-en. "La coupa t-il.

" Mais je ne demande que ça. "Répliqua Amanda. 

" Bon alors…c'est quoi le thème de cette stupide soirée ? "

" Bah il n'y pas de thème, en fait tu dois…attends que je me souvienne de ses mots. Ah oui ! 'Sois aussi somptueuse qu'une princesse et…pour Potter…bien que ce soit un cas désespéré essaye d'en faire…ce que tu pourras.' Et puis c'est tout. "

" Quoi ? Il a vraiment dit ça ? "S'écria Harry en colère.

" Bah ouais, j'en déduis que l'on doit s'habiller en prince et princesse, ça va être plus facile que je le croyais. "S'enthousiasma la une fille.

" Ok…Euh surtout pas de collant ou de truc du style. "Dit soudain Harry quelque peu inquiet.

" T'en fais pas…je vais faire de toi le plus beaux princes de cette soirée mieux que dans les Walt Disney."

" Euh je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré aux vues de tes références en la matière. "S'inquiéta Harry.

Un sourire sadique s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Amanda. " T'inquiètes. "

" Attend ! Tu voudrais pas le rappeler pour être sûr qu'il faut se déguiser ? Après tout ce n'est pas vraiment clair cette histoire. "Dit alors Harry incertain.

Amanda émit un soupir et prit son téléphone. " La confiance règne… "Grogna t-elle.

Elle patienta quelques secondes en attendant qu'il décroche.

…

" Halo ! "

" Euh…Dra…drake ? "Balbutia t-elle.

" Amanda ? "Demanda Draco d'une voix hésitante.

A ce moment Amanda lâcha le téléphone et sauta de joie. " Harry c'est incroyable ! " S'exclama t-elle dans un souffle. " Il m'a reconnu à ma voix, il m'a reconnu, il m'a reconnu c'est si émouvant. "Dit-elle avec ravissement. 

Mais Harry était bien plus occupé à essayer de récupérer le portable au vol, que d'écouter les cris de bonheur que poussait son amie.

" Je suis content de t'avoir au téléphone, tu as convaincu Potter de venir ? "S'enquit Draco qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du fil.

" Pourquoi veut-tu que je vienne ? "Demanda alors Harry d'une voix perçante qui fit sursauter Draco bien malgré lui.

" Potter…quelle mauvaise surprise. "

" Une mauvaise surprise ? Pourtant il me semblait qu'il n'y a pas plus d'une minute tu voulais que je vienne à cette soirée débile. "Enragea le sorcier.

" Tu avais raison, nous n'avons définitivement pas le même sens de l'humour. "Rétorqua t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de ne pas lui raccrocher au nez sur le champs, mais il reprit vite son calme se souvenant de se qu'il l'avait amené à l'appeler.

" Ecoute je n'ai pas que ça à faire je veux juste savoir c'est quoi cette histoire de déguisement. "Reprit-il d'une voix tendue.

" Heureusement cette histoire de déguisement a été abandonné. "Répondit-il avec un certain soulagement. " J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne te ramènes avec une tenue de teletubbies. "Dit-il sarcastiquement.

" Espèce de crétin, je vais… "

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car Amanda prit le téléphone des mains d'Harry sentant que celui-ci allait exploser de fureur. Elle ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard réprobateur avant de s'excuser auprès de Drake.

" Halo ! Drake je suis désolé pour l'attitude d'Harry. "Dit-elle, confuse.

" Ce n'est pas grave. "

" … "

" Amanda ? "

" ouiiiii… "Soupira t elle d'émerveillement.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour cette soirée je suis sûr que quoi que tu portes tu seras superbe, je vous enverrais les invitations demain. "La rassura t-il.

" ouiiii… "

" Très bien alors je te laisse, bye. "

" ahhhhh… "

" Amanda qu'est ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure à soupirer comme ça ? "La gronda Harry. " Tout le monde te regarde bizarrement. "Rajouta t-il.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortit de sa rêverie elle fixa le sorcier d'un air absent.

" Amanda tu baves… "

********************

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et rentra dans la pièce à pas feutrés. Il entendait sa respiration régulière qui lui paraissait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Ça lui faisait mal de le faire mais il était l'heure et il traînait depuis déjà trop longtemps…

" REVEILLE TOI MA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT ! ! ! ! "S'écria t-il sans ménagement.

Un grognement se fit entendre et Draco se retourna dans son lit pour éviter les rayons de soleil qui étaient rentrés dans la chambre depuis que Nath avait ouvert les rideaux.

" Drake il est 9h et tu as une conférence de presse à 10h "Rajouta t-il pour l'inciter à se lever.

" Mais il me reste encore une heure. "Gémit le chanteur.

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de son " manager " et bientôt une main froide lui parcourut le dos. " Si tu penses avoir encore assez de temps alors on pourrait… "Susurra t-il à son oreille.

Mais Draco n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre la fin. Il se leva dans un bond, ce qui eut pour effet de faire valser Nath sur le côté. " Tu as raison ! "S'exclama t-il en s'étirant.

Nath se délecta de la vision qui s'offrait à lui, mais ne put pas longtemps en profiter car Draco avait rapidement enfilé une robe de chambre, sentant le regard insistant de Nath sur lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, Nath l'interrogea à propos d'un sujet qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

" Tu t'es occupé des invitations ? "

" Oui… "Souffla Draco. " Au fait tu viendras ? "Lui demanda t-il.

" OH ! Tu as envie que je vienne ? "S'extasia Nath en battant des cils.

" C'est pour toi que je fais ça, devrais -e te rappeler. "Rétorqua Draco énervé.

" Je suis désolé mais je ne viendrais pas…j'attend seulement que la place soit libre avant de faire mon entrée en scène. "Ironisa t-il.

Draco émit un soupir ennuyé. 

" Je te conseille de te servir de lui… "

Le chanteur eut un regard intrigué.

" Les femmes sont toujours plus promptes à se séparer de l'être aimé. "Répondit-il à sa question muette.

Draco en avait assez entendu, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain la tête remplie de pensées incohérentes. Bien qu'il soit à peine réveillé il gardait toute sa lucidité et prit bien soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui, sachant tout de même que s'_il_ voulait rentrer ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'en empêcher…

A suivre…

Bin voilà je sais pas mais c'est vrai que ce chapitre est bizarre quand on y pense ^^,, 


	7. chapitre 6

**__**

Désolé pour le retard c'est vraiment inadmissible de ma part de vous faire autant attendre ^^,, pour ceux qui se l'étaient demandés (ou ceux qui m'ont envoyés des mails pour me demander si je continuais mes fics ^^)Vous en faite po je continu c'est sûr seulement il est vrai que je suis loin d'être rapide en ce qui concerner mes chap et croyez moi j'essaye bien d'aller plus vite :o)

J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé je vous souhaites à tous une bonnes année (scolaire ^^,,)

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Sisi : lol Bon comme tu as pu le remarquer la vitesse c'est pas mon fort ^^,, ça doit bien faire au moins un mois que je n'ai pas updaté ^^,,, je m'excuse pour le retard j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ^___^

****

Pitinad : Ma nana préféré alors comme ça t'es fier d'être ma béta ? ? merci ^___^ moi je suis contente que tu sois ma béta en tout cas ^__^ tu sais franchement je ne pensais pas que tu m'enverrais de revi. Puisque tu l'as déjà lu ça ne doit pas vraiment t'enchanter de laisser d'en laisser une, tu sais ton avis compte beaucoup mais si t'as des trucs à me reprocher vaut mieux que tu me le dises avant que je poste (lol ^^,,) Bon en plus d'une ligue anti-teletubbies je crois que je vais en faire une contre ce pauvre Nath ç_ç personne ne l'aime snif fin bon c'est peut être fait exprès je me souviens même plus qui il est dans cette histoire ^^,, La robe de mariée lol oui je sais mais j'aime bien faire souffrir Harry ^____^ (non non on n'avait pas remarqué ^^) menfin….gros bisous ma moule ^^

****

Umbre77 : Encore une superbe revi d'Umbre77 j'avoue franchement que je suis amoureuse des tes reviews ^__^ je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes mes fics. En tout cas j'espère bien que tu es patiente car je mets beaucoup de temps pour updater ^^,, avec moi la patience est toujours mit à rudes épreuves ^___^ Tu aimes les disputes entre H et D ba tu vas être servie (enfin pas maintenant mais dans le prochain chapitre ^^,,) Et je te promets que ryry n'en a pas fini de souffrir ^____^ Nath est un vrai mystère (même pour moi ^^) on est pas prêt de savoir qui est ce gars -_- Je suis contente que tu aimes Amanda je me suis bien attaché à elle mais parfois elle me sort par les trous de nez ^^,, lol Alors voilà j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fais trop mal en tombant et je te remercie pour ton enthousiasme très communicatif. Bisous

****

DarkMimi : Salut Mimi je suis vraiment contente que tu continus de me lire ^___^ je t'adore à la folie tu me fais trop marrer t'en fais pas si tu comprends rien moi non plus ^^,, mon histoire est trop chelou lol tu sais tes idées sont pas mal, franchement si Draco avait été là ça aurait pu être marrant mais pas assez humiliant il me semble ^_____^ (niark niark niark tu vas comprendre talleur lol) Tiens en fait je vais te poser la question (même si je suppose que tu as changé de nom à cause de ff.net qui a fait n'importe quoi -_- ) Pourquoi tu t'appelles DarkMimi ? ? j'aime bien quand même ça ne change pas tant que ça en fin de compte ^^ BISOUSSSSS merci pour ta review :o) je t'adore…

****

Aranel morticia black : Quel mélange ^_^ c'est très original ) j'espère que tes cousins n'ont pas été trop traumatisé ^^,, lol je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et je te remercie pour ta review. Merci aussi de me dire que c'est drôle parce que sincèrement je ne trouve pas mais bon je fais des efforts ^^,,, 

****

Willow : MDRRRR Hum Hum….euh comment te dire ça…Nath est chelou oui ça c'est sûr mais…..c'est un gars ^__^ Personne ne l'aime…OUAIS VIVE LES NULS le nul powa ya que ça de vrai ^___^ (dsl hors sujet ^^,,) merci beaucoup vraiment pour ta review t'es vraiment trop drôle ^___^ lol Je crois me souvenir que t'as les cheveux noirs maintenant ? ? (enfin je crois chui po sûr ?_ ?) t'as trouvé ron bête ? ? le povre pourtant j'ai essayer de le rendre moins con mais bon -_- on dirait que ça n'a po marché ^^,, T'en fais po tu vas l'avoir ton slash ^____^ po maintenant mais….euh….un jour te promet (tiens je crache même o) Amanda conne ok c'est vrai que des fois elle touche le fond…et harry qu'est…harry génial c'est exactement comme ça que je voulais qu'on le voit ^_____^ lol Bisous ma pitite folle et continus tes délires c'est super :)

****

Celine.s : é_è OUINNNNN j'en ai marre pourquoi mes revieweuses préférées n'ont plus internet c'est quoi ce délire ç___ç je suis désoléééé j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chap et si tu veux je pourrais t'envoyer le prochain chap avant que tu n'aies plus internet surtout dis bien à ma pitite Zor qu'elle me manque et que je suis désolé d'être aussi longue a updater ç_ç Bisous à vous deux et encore une fois je m'excuse T_T 

****

Nicolina : J'ai la nausée et j'en ai marre de la vie sinon à part ça, ça va :) Je suis toujours aussi honoré de savoir que tu lis mes fics ^__^ alors que je n'en suis pas digne (ç_ç snif) Je suis vraiment contente que ma béta aie enfin corrigé ce chap ^___^ (mais la pauvre on dirait que je l'ai forcé elle a dû le faire ce soir même en vitesse c'était la cata ^^,,,) Je crois que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chose à te dire en fait ^^,, je pourrais répéter indéfiniment que t'adore que j'admire ta façon d'écrire et ta rapidité d'écriture surtout o) (flash-woman) je ne sais vraiment pas si ce chapitre est bien mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis je le trouve simpliste et un peu nimportenaouak lol Enfin comme tu le dis si bien un auteur ne peut juger son travail ^___^ (mais comme je ne me considère pas comme tel je pense avoir le droit de me juger ^____^) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ^^ bisous

****

Chen : T'en fais pas toi tu mets longtemps à mettre une review et moi je mets un mois à poster (ont est quitte lol o) j'adore tes reviews je sais pas pourquoi mais je les aimes ^___^ MAIS BIEN SUR QUE T'ES SYMPA è_é même super sympa ^____^ Tiens encore un " anti-Nath " Si ça continu je vais vraiment faire une ligue anti-Nath -_- Menfin t'es pas la seule à po comprendre le truc de la liberté même moi j'ai du mal ^^,,, Tu trouves qu'Amanda fait souffrir Harry ^________^t'as encore rien vu lol p Moi aussi je trouve qu'Amanda est horrible des fois lol moi ça fais longtemps que j'aurais pété un cable à la place d'Harry ^^,, Ou la la si tu étouffes dray sur scène laisse moi t'appeler Amanda numéro deux lool. Le slash arrive t'inquiètes pas, bon c'est vrai qu'il met du temps à venir mais j'ai mais raison (qui sont de faire chier les lecteurs -_- lol) Vive toi et tes reviews que j'adore merci beaucoup Bisoussssss

****

Mumus : Encore une adepte de la ligue " anti-Nath " ^^,,, ta review parfaite pas trop folle t'inquiètes o) je suis contente que tu lises ma fic ça me met de bonne humeur ^____^ merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup #^_^# je promets de faire un slash il faut juste attendre un peu :) mais ça va arriver…j'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut voir ce povre Nath au fond d'un trou ç_ç snif snif enfin au moins tu n'as rien dis sur Amanda ^__^ lol (ba ouais ya des gens qui l'aiment po aussi ^^ ,,) C'était une très belle review et j'ai été très heureuse de la recevoir merci encore ^___^

****

Misslulu : Merci beaucoup de dire que ma fic est marrante je suis très contente que mon humour à deux francs te plaise ^^,,, je te remercie pour ta charmante review j'espère que tu aimeras la suite (même s'il elle ma paraît largement moins drôle ^^,,) 

****

ZOÏD : Le temps est speed ça c'est sûr -_- j'ai même pas vu la rentrée arrivé ç__ç le dessin animé dont tu parles c'est beep-beep en français ou " road runner " en anglais ^^,, et le machin marron qui le poursuit c'est un coyote je crois (il est vraiment moche on dirait une crotte de chien sur un trottoir ce truc -_- ) " humoristique " oui c'est bien ça ^_____^ tu sais quoi ? je crois que tu viens du même monde parallèle que moi c'est à dire le monde où nous vivons tous et où le mot humoristique existe lol ) Alors là je crois que je vais te décevoir car ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment très marrant ^^,,, et le suivant encore moins ^^,,,,,, désolé snif snif…En tout cas je suis contente que mon ancien chap t'ai fais autant rire ^___^ disons que dans ce chapitre j'ai quand même été sadique mais….je dis rien tu verras ^______^ hum hum j'espère que ya po eu de meurtre près de chez toi ^^,, je ne voudrais pas t'inspirer un " plan d'attaque " de ce genre…c'est sûr que ton voisin à dû souffrir ^^ pour la dernière phrase je vais l'expliquer à la fin si tu veux (ya po que toi qui n'a po compris ^^,, je suis vraiment naz moi qu'est ce qui ma pris d'écrire uns phrase pareille -_- ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu sais que je les adore trop t'es vraiment génial BISOUSSSS

****

Lululle : Je vais expliquer cette phrase à la fin si ça t'intéresses ^^ je te remercie pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'une personne trouve votre fic bien et rigolote miciiii ^______^

****

Okami-chan : Désolé ^^,,, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais tu vois il a juste fallut que tu m'écrives et hop ! un nouveau chap ^___^ tu vois ta review est arrivée à point j'ai même dû enlever mon chap pour rajouter ta réponse à cette review ^^,,, mais là c'est bon je crois que je vais pouvoir aller remettre la chapitre (avec ta réponse en plus ^__^) et ensuite aller me coucher il est 1h du mat chui crevé -_- donc voilà je pense que tu liras ce chap demain et tu te diras ba tiens ma review a servi a quelque chose lol mais t'en fait pas toutes tes review servent à m'encourager même si c'est pour me dire qu'on en a marre d'attendre ^^,,, bisous ma pitite marie-chan j'espère que tu me pardonnes au moins é_è merciiii

Donc voilà bonne lecture à tous :o) j'ai fais exprès un chapitre plus long car je vous ai trop fais attendre alors voilà pour me faire pardonner j'ai rajouté plein de phrases, de scènes et de mots inutiles pour faire style qu'il est plus long loool ^^,, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment comme les autres et le prochain encore moins il me semble. Voilà je tenais à vous prévenir p

**_Chapitre 6_**

" Mon Dieu Harry, tu es parfait ! "S'exclama Amanda d'un air admiratif.

Harry lui lança un regard incrédule, pas vraiment convaincu par les paroles de son amie. A vrai dire, même s'il se retrouvait souvent dans des magasins, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des emplettes pour lui…Et après avoir essayé plus de tenues qu'il n'en avait passées en toute une vie, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à la cheville de cette pauvre Hermione et de ses robes de mariées, il semblait qu'il avait enfin trouvé son bonheur. Disons plutôt qu'Amanda avait trouvé son bonheur. Elle ne cessait de le regarder avec une sorte d'émotion mélangée à de la satisfaction. La soirée était tout de même demain et il allait sans dire que les vêtements que porterait Harry étaient vite devenus problématique. Mais à force de persévérance, on arrive toujours à ses fins.

" Bon OK ! Je mettrait cette tenue... "Grogna t-il.

Amanda lui tapa amicalement l'épaule accompagnant son geste d'une parole supposée rassurante " Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras super… "

Puis ils partirent, après qu'Harry se fut changé et ait payé des vêtements qu'il n'allait, sans doute, mettre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Harry devait dormir chez Amanda ce soir là, pour se préparer psychologiquement à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Arrivé chez elle il posa sa valise et se coucha sur le divan sans perdre une minute. Cette journée de shopping dans l'urgence l'avait épuisé.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? "Demanda la jeune fille qui tenait une canette fraîchement sortie du frigo.

" Ca ne se voit pas ? Je me couche. "Répondit alors Harry d'une voix endormie.

" Tu sais quelle heure il est ? "

" Je n'en sais rien. "Grommela Harry embêté par les jacassements inutiles d'Amanda.

" Eh bien il est 19h et il n'est pas question que tu ailles te coucher maintenant ! "Dit-elle d'un air réprobateur.

" Et pourquoi ça ? "La questionna t-il.

" Hého ! réveilles toi…demain soirée Night Stars Drake "

" C'est bon, c'est bon j'en ai assez entendu. Et… ? "

" Et on doit se préparer dès maintenant. "Dit-elle en sortant d'on de sait où un tube blanc non identifié, probablement ramené des courses.

" D'abord tu te laves le visage puis je t'applique cette crème de nuit mais auparavant il faudra que tu laisses ce masque agir une vingtaine de minutes et … "

" Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? "Demanda Harry d'un ton agressif mais surtout blessé dans son amour propre de jeune homme (supposé) viril. (nda : Je voulais mettre " jeune homme (supposé) hétérosexuel mais bon ^^ ) 

" Justement oui. "Répondit-elle du tac au tac. 

Du coup, Harry n'était plus du tout endormi et s'était levé de toute sa hauteur affirmant ainsi sa colère contre Amanda, qui croyait pourtant bien faire. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert pour la journée et ce petit soin de dernière minute ne lui plaisait guère. * Cette fois la coupe est pleine, non mais et puis quoi encore !!! * 

" Amanda… "Commença t-il d'une voix crispée. " Je ne mettrais sûrement pas tes pommades et autres produits de beauté sur mon visage, ou une quelconque autre partie de mon corps. Maintenant je vais aller me coucher en espérant que je ne me réveillerais jamais. " (ndb :sauf par un baiser du beau au cheveux-ultra-scotché-sur-mon-crane-qui-est-mieux-sans-gel ^^)

Sur ce il s'installa sur le canapé et ferma les yeux d'une façon que certains aurait pu désigner de constipé. Amanda se contenta de soupirer et de rejoindre la salle de bain où un bon bain réparateur l'attendait.

….

Amanda poussa légèrement la porte, inspectant les lieus par l'entrebâillement et se glissa hors de la salle pour attraper son peignoir qu'elle avait laissé sur son porte manteau. Heureusement Harry était endormi et n'avait pas eu la chance de voir sa chère amie dans cette gênante situation….. * En parlant d'Harry…. *

Elle scruta le salon et s'approcha de la silhouette inerte qui somnolait nonchalamment sur le canapé. 

* hum hum… * Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

***********************

Lorsqu'il se leva il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Il essaya de ne pas faire attention au mal de tête qui le martelait et ouvrit la grande porte du frigo. Il se sentait…bizarre et il avait très soif, une soif qu'il qualifierait presque d'étrange. Il prit une bouteille et s'assit sur un tabouret pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se souvint alors que cette fameuse soirée était le soir même et en regardant l'heure qu'affichait le four d'Amanda son anxiété ne fit que s'élever. En effet, il était 11h30 et l'heure fatidique approchait à grands pas. Bien sûr il était préparé à toutes éventualités et avait échafaudé un plan solide et efficace qui lui permettrait de veiller à la bonne marche de cette soirée tout en effectuant son devoir. Pour ce faire, il lui fallait seulement rester à l'écart mais en étant d'une extrême vigilance et d'un self-control à toutes épreuves. Certainement que Draco n'allait pas se gêner pour le rabaisser et faire de cette nuit le pire de ses cauchemars. D'ailleurs, même s'il ne s'y appliquait pas, ça le serait quand même puisque sa présence seule avait le pouvoir de l'énerver au plus haut point.

Bon de toute façon, ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant et Harry avait encore l'après-midi entière pour penser aux détails de ce genre * Si tant est que l'on puisse appeler " Draco Malfoy " un " détail " *

Il se mit à chercher un verre et lorsqu'il en trouva enfin un, il en observa curieusement le fond, comme cherchant une ombre ou un reflet. Il plissa les yeux et sentit sa peau le tirer horriblement. C'est à ce moment qu'une lueur verte brilla sur le cristal et qu'Harry leva la tête posant rapidement le récipient sur la table. Il se précipita dans le hall et vu dans le miroir la vison la plus effrayante de toute sa vie.

Son visage était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de crème verdâtre durcie qui se craquelait à la moindre de ses expressions. Une sorte de mousse ou de moisissure parsemait son front en de petite plaques rouges et gluantes. Quant à ses cheveux….il avait lui même du mal à les définir. 

Bien sûr la première chose à laquelle il pensa ce fut de crier. Mais à quoi bon crier si la principale concernée n'est pas là pour assister à sa crise de nerf…il se mit donc à monter les marches d'une manière curieusement inquiétante avec un sourire machiavélique accroché au visage. Ce qui, avec l'effet de la crème, devait donner un portrait assez affreux et diabolique pour que n'importe qui s'évanouisse à cette vision dont même l'adjectif " hideusement horrible " sera trop tendre pour le décrire.

Il ouvrit sèchement la porte de sa chambre et se mit à hurler.

" AMANDA QU'EST CE QUE…. ? ? ? "

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit tous ses mots se perdre dans sa gorge et les ravala si durement qu'il faillit s'étouffer. Un rire méprisant et froid retentit soudain dans le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce…Harry sentit des frissons d'effroi lui parcourir la nuque. Cet affreux, ignoble rire qui lui glaçait le sang…il pourrait le reconnaître entre milles : Malfoy.

Amanda, quant à elle essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler son fou rire et regarda Harry d'un air désolé.

" Ho Harry ! Je suis, enfin je… "

" Amanda " La coupa Harry d'un ton sec. " Ne dit rien s'il te plaît tais-toi. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait ici. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as mis sur mon visage. Tout ce que je veux, c'est enlever tous ces trucs et partir d'ici maintenant pour ne plus jamais revenir. "

Cette fois ci Amanda ne rigolait plus du tout. Elle se leva pour rejoindre Harry, mais il ne la laissa même pas s'expliquer et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

" Harry, ne fais pas l'enfant s'il te plaît, Harry je t'en prie, sort, Harry…. "

Mais tous ces gémissements n'avaient pas l'air de lui faire entendre raison. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes Harry ne semblait toujours pas prêt à sortir et Amanda était totalement désemparée.

" Tu sais Amanda je pourrais peut être essayer. "Proposa Malfoy qui jusqu'ici n'avait fais que rire au dépend d'Harry et qui commençait seulement à se remettre du choc.

" Essayer QUOI ? "S'écria Harry de l'autre côté de la porte. " Tu crois que tes paroles pourront me faire sortir ? ? ? Si je sors un jour ce ne sera sûrement pas pour te revoir, sale fouine ! "

La porte éclata subitement en petits débris et copeaux de bois qui s'éparpillèrent sur Harry, assit au bord de la baignoire. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, ni même prévu.

" Qui a dit que je te ferais sortir avec des paroles ? "Lança sarcastiquement Malfoy. " Bon quand tu auras fini de faire ton cinéma, tu pourrais peut être écouter les excuses d'Amanda. "

" Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? Depuis quand es tu devenu le preux chevalier de service qui aide la veuve et l'orphelin ? "Grommela Harry d'un ton ironique. 

" Depuis que tu t'es mis en grève. "Rétorqua t-il. " Ecoute tu sais comme j'aimerais rester avec toi et continuer à te rabaisser et t'insulter, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le temps et je dois partir. A ce soir Amanda "

" Mais ouais c'est ça va t'en avant que je ne te tue. "Grinça Harry entre ses dents, pendant que Malfoy disparaissait laissant seulement derrière lui une traînée de poussière dorée.

* Bah tient ! Des menaces de mort ? ? C'est nouveau ça Harry…de mieux en mieux. D'abord tu t'affiches devant Malfoy avec une odieuse couche de moisie sur la figure, puis tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain comme une gosse de 10 ans (et encore je suis gentil) qui fait son boudin. Et enfin pour relever le tout une petite touche de menace de mort. *

Amanda s'était avancée vers Harry et avait gentiment nettoyé ses cheveux gluants alors que ce dernier était encore perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.

" Harry " Murmura t-elle, comme pour le réveiller d'un profond sommeil. " Harry ça va ? "

Le sorcier releva enfin la tête et voyant les yeux plein de larmes de son amie il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien bête et plein de remords. Il ne dit rien mais prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

" Harry je peux tout t'expliquer, je suis si désolé, tu me pardonnes… ? Je suis tellement bête, tu étais endormi et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en profiter pour t'appliquer ces fichues crèmes. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… " murmurait-elle confuse et pas très fière d'elle.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Amanda, je me suis emporté à cause de la colère. J'ai été stupide et je regrette. " La rassura t-il. 

Il lui sourit gentiment." C'est vrai qu'après réflexion cette situation était plutôt marrante. "Admit-il. Puis ils se mirent à rigoler tous les deux.

" Ca c'est sûr ! C'était hilarant même, avec ton air crispé et colérique qui faisait ressortir ces ignobles craquelures…. "

" C'est bon n'en rajoute pas… "

************************

Draco sortit de la limousine avec un sourire conquérant sur ses lèvres. Les flashs des appareils photos des quelques journalistes couvrant l'événement l'assaillirent et lorsqu'Amanda et Harry vinrent à sa suite, une sorte d'interrogation générale apparut sur les visages des fans. Le grand Drake qui s'affichait avec une jeune femme, tout à fait charmante soit dit en passant, et un inconnu total, cela ne passait pas inaperçu. Cette soirée était très attendue des médias et de la jet set nationale qui voyait en cela en moyen certain de se faire remarquer avec leurs nouveaux vêtements hors de prix et faire ainsi parler d'eux le temps d'un article. Mais pour Drake il en était tout autrement car il était le centre d'intérêt de tous les médias de la musique depuis cinq mois et tout ce qui le concernait était source d'articles aux histoires plus fictives qu'autre chose sur sa vie. Drake était certainement le chanteur le plus mystérieux auquel les journalistes avaient jamais eu à faire et faute de véritables infos sur la star ils ne se gênaient pas pour les inventer dés que l'occasion se présentait.

Mais Drake n'était pas effrayé par tous ces racontars, il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui. Sa carrière avait autant d'importance pour lui que son premier balai (Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs plus lequel c'était). Le seul qui avait rigoureusement fait attention à sa carrière jusqu'ici était Nath. Et si jamais les choses tournaient mal quant aux " invités surprise " de Drake, celui-ci saurait bien arranger l'affaire. Draco savait que Nath était vigilant et que ses divers contacts l'aidaient à forger et véhiculer une image et des informations, qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses, sur lui. Il était même capable de corrompre chaque représentant de magasine qui se trouvait à cette soirée pour qu'il ne publient aucunes photos où Draco ne serait pas sous son meilleur angle…ce qui était à vrai dire totalement inutile aux yeux de ce dernier qui était tout à fait photogénique et splendide même sur la plus raté des photos. Bon ce n'est pas vraiment le cas pour Harry et Amanda mais il était certain qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Il analysa rapidement les expressions de ses deux compagnons et fut on ne peut plus heureux de voir que Potter n'appréciait apparemment pas d'être regardé tel une bête de foire. Un sourire ironique se forma sur son visage et il retarda subtilement sa marche afin d'arriver à hauteur du sorcier.

" Alors Potter. Pas très à l'aise à ce que je vois. Je croyais pourtant que tu avais l'habitude avec le statut que tu possède dans le monde des sorciers. " Murmura t-il de façon ce que ses paroles semblent transparentes au regard des autres.

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard furieux et de l'ignorer. Au moins Malfoy n'avait pas remit sur le tapis cette histoire de masque, ce qui lui paraissait être un miracle connaissant Malfoy. Donc autant rester calme tant qu'il le pouvait…cette remarque ne serait sans doute rien par rapport à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à endurer s'il commençait à le chercher.

Malfoy ne fut pas étonné par le silence de Potter. Il avait était si humilier par ce malencontreux concours de circonstance ce matin qu'il préférait encore se taire. Malfoy avait le contrôle et plus de cartes en main qu'Harry pour que ce dernier se permette de la ramener. Un rictus de victoire s'étendit malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Quand il y repense, c'est vrai que ce qu'il avait vu ce matin là lui avait procuré un sentiment de supériorité et de jouissance absolue. C'était sûrement un des plus beau jour de sa vie. Cette situation d'embarras dans laquelle le survivant s'était trouvé avait été tout ce qu'il avait espéré durant ces sept années passées à Poudlard. Tout ce qu'il regrettait c'était d'en avoir été le seul spectateur ce soir. Cette image restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire, ça s'en était certain…

Il l'observa une dernière fois puis partie vers Amanda. Ils étaient enfin rentrer dans la boîte en question et celle-ci fixait avec émerveillement les stars qui circulaient autour d'elle.

" Alors Amanda ? "

" Drake je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici, je ne pourrais sans doute jamais assez te remercier. "

* Certainement *

" Mais voyons je n'ai pas fait ça pour avoir des remerciements. "Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Amanda rejoignit Harry qui semblait aussi mécontent que perdu.

" Harry fait moi plaisir et sourit un peu. "Dit-elle, suppliante.

Le sorcier fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et partit en direction du bar. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se saouler mais il avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Amanda le laissa partir un peu déçu…

" Un double whisky sans glace. "Commanda Harry d'une voix morne.

Le barman lui donna sa commande sans broncher et s'attarda sur une petite rousse qui se trouvait à côté de lui.* ça commence bien… * Il prit une première gorgée qui le fit frissonner * j'espère que je tiens bien l'alcool.. *

Deux heure et dix verres plus tard, Harry commençait à reprendre ses esprits. * Aller mon vieux tu vas pas te laisser abattre ! Tu viens de te taper dix verres…et tout ça pour quoi ? ?…….Tu vois tu ne sais même pas toi-même. Tu as rendu cette soirée invivable bien avant de ne l'avoir vécu, tu as laissé Amanda et tu as failli à tous tes devoirs car tu n'as même pas fais ce que tu devais faire…et en plus tu te parles à toi-même.. * 

" Harry, Harry… "

* Et pour arranger le tout, tu entends des voix qui proviennent du cendrier… * 

" HARRY ! "

Il s'approcha lentement du cendrier l'air dubitatif et l'examina avec intérêt.

" Harry qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ? "

Il lâcha l'objet avec frayeur se promettant intérieurement de ne plus jamais boire…du moins pas sans raisons.

" Harry tu m'entend ? "

* Qu'est ce que je perds à répondre ? * 

" Oui. "Répondit-il prudemment.

" C'est moi, Ron, imbécile. "

" Tu m'as fais peur, j'ai cru que j'était devenu dingue…tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et utiliser un portable ? "Rétorqua Harry.

" Mais tu ES devenu dingue. Laisse-moi te dire que je ne suis pas fier de toi mon vieux. Tu t'es envoyé dix double whisky en deux heures et tu n'as même pas fait ton travail. Nous avons du mal localiser Malfoy. "S'énerva t-il.

" Comment ça tu as du mal ? Il est au même endroit que moi jusqu'à preuve du contraire. "Dit Harry exaspéré, qui était tout à coup retombé dans la réalité.

" Eh bien on à la preuve du contraire maintenant. "Répliqua Ron. " Nous avons pris possession de toutes les caméras sur les lieux et je t'assure qu'il n'est plus là." Expliqua t-il.

Heureusement qu'Harry n'avait pas affaire à lui en réel car son ami ne semblait pas très joyeux.

" Alors maintenant tu te lèves et tu le cherches on ne sait pas quel coup il prépare. "Finit t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry soupira et Ron rompu la communication par cendrier. * Bon partons à la recherche du trouble fait, sinon je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. * 

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever avec résignation, il remarqua qu'une superbe jeune femme s'avançait vers lui. Harry resta subjugué par sa beauté et sa prestance, ses cheveux d'un blond or, qui se mariaient si bien avec la couleur nacré de sa peau, retombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle avait des yeux perçant qui vous paralysait sur place. Une aura de mystère planait autour d'elle, ce qui la rendait encore plus attrayante.

* Sûrement une mannequin * Pensa Harry. L'inconnue se rapprochait de lui d'un pas provocateur défiant Harry du regard. * Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ? Pourquoi me fixe t-elle comme ça ? Pas que ça me déplaise…mais ça me met mal à l'aise... *

Arrivé à sa hauteur elle lui demanda si la place à côté de lui était libre. Puis regardant avec amusement la rangée de verres qui ornait le bar elle lui demanda.

" Qu'est ce qui vaut cette fabuleuse descente ? "

Harry resta muet et baissa la tête d'un air gêné. 

" Une femme ? "

" Non. " * un homme * pensa t-il amèrement. " Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? "

" C'est ce que les hommes font d'habitude quand une femme les quitte. "Répondit-elle simplement.

Il savait très bien que l'alcool était un remède à éviter, mais certain ne pouvait résister à la tentation. Surtout quand une histoire d'amour etait en jeu…

" Laissez moi vous offrir un autre verre. "Dit-elle à l'adresse du sorcier.

" Je vous remercie mais je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'alcool pour toute une année. "

La blonde rigola puis haussa les épaules. " En tout cas je trouve que vous tenez très bien l'alcool. "Dit-elle en souriant.

*Ouais bah sur ce point je m'étonne moi-même. *

Elle commanda une Margarita (franchement je sais pas comment ça s'écrit ^^,,) au barman qui s'était empressé d'abandonner sa belle rousse pour servir la jeune et sulfureuse inconnue.

Elle but en silence pendant qu'Harry continuait de l'observer l'air rêveur. Elle était radieuse et il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, prisonnier par une lumière invisible qui irradiait de son visage, il était comme condamné à l'admirer…il se dégageait d'elle une sensualité et une assurance qui l'attirait. Elle avait un charme indéfinissable qui ne laissait pas indifférent. 

Quant elle eu finit, elle se leva et lui sourie tendrement, elle tendit sa main vers lui, l'invitant implicitement à danser avec elle. Harry était toujours autant abasourdi par sa beauté et il était si envoûté par ces yeux qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer et de prendre sa main, oubliant Ron et tous ses devoirs…d'ailleurs quels devoirs ?

Arrivé sur la piste, il posa timidement ses mains sur sa taille et elle enroula délicatement ses bras autour de son cou. Harry n'avait jamais sentit une peau plus douce que celle ci. Une odeur délicieusement sucrée émanait de ses cheveux et excitait tous ses sens. Il se perdit dans cette étrange étreinte. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait à part elle, son odeur si enivrante, sa peau, son corps aux courbes parfaites et ses yeux envoûtant. 

" Comment vous appelez-vous ? "Demanda Harry dans un murmure.

" Il vaux mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas. "Soupira t-elle.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. A ce moment, Harry scruta avec envie son visage et son regard fiévreux s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient si proche qu'elles paraissaient le narguer. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre la chamade, c'était la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait cette effet. Tout en elle l'attirait, même sa voix douce et indolente le faisait frissonner. La proximité de la jeune femme devenu très vite un vrai supplice et bientôt elle ressentit son trouble mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle venait de remarquer qu'une jeune fille ne cessait de les regarder et eut un sourire amusé. 

Elle exerça une pression sur la nuque d'Harry afin de rapprocher son visage. Il se laissa faire puis ferma les yeux. Elle posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Harry ne pensait plus à rien,. C'était comme goûter au fruit défendu, un goût si exquis qu'il en était presque insupportable. Un sentiment d'ivresse submergea Harry et enfin s'estompa petit à petit alors qu'elle se séparait de ses lèvres. Elle pencha la tête vers son oreille et lui susurra :

" Adieu. "

Puis elle partit sans qu'Harry ne puisse la retenir encore paralysé par le souffle chaud de la jeune femme qui avait caressé sa joue. Quant il reprit ses esprits elle n'était plus qu'une ombre de plus dans l'obscurité de la salle. Il la chercha en vain mais elle fut introuvable.

Amanda vint bientôt le rejoindre. Elle venait de se faire signer des tonnes d'autographes et avait décidé de rejoindre Harry pour l'emmener avec elle dans la salle réservé de Drake, mais elle l'avait trouvé si bien accompagné qu'elle avait préféré rester à l'écart quelques temps. Elle avait assisté à la scène avec curiosité et avait vu la belle partir, laissant son ami seul au beau milieu de la piste. Bien qu'elle fut heureuse pour lui, elle n'aimait pas trop les manières de cette fille qui avait osée partir comme une voleuse.

Harry sentit la main réconfortante d'Amanda se poser sur lui. Il se retourna subitement et lui sourit. Il était heureux de voir enfin un visage amical.

" Ca va ? "Le questionna t-elle quelque peu inquiète. 

" Oui. "Répondit Harry.

" Tu es sûr ? "

" Mais bien sûr, pourquoi insistes-tu ? "

" Eh bien…J'ai vu cette fille partir et je pensais que tu étais triste qu'elle te laisse comme ça… "Expliqua maladroitement Amanda.

" Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je ne la connaissais même pas. "La rassura le sorcier, mais il avait tout de même un pincement au cœur qu'il préféra dissimuler.

Amanda le prit par la main et l'amena dans les locaux supérieurs de la boîte.

" Où va t-on ? "S'enquit Harry.

" Rejoindre Drake. " * En espérant que ça te changera les idées. *

* Malfoy…merde je l'avais oublié celui là, Ron va être en colère, il m'avait demandé de le retrouver… *

" Tu sais où est Malfoy ? "L'interrogea Harry hébété. * Je croyais qu'il était introuvable *

" Oui, il m'a dit qu'il préférait rester à l'écart et qu'il serait dans la pièce qui lui a été réservée. "

Harry n'y croyait pas trop. Comment se faisait-il que Ron l'ai perdu de vu alors qu'il était dans le même bâtiment qu'Harry pendant toute la soirée. C'était vraiment étrange…

Amanda passa la porte et fit signe à Harry d'entrer. Et effectivement Malfoy se trouvait sur un grand divan de cuire noir avec une coupe de champagne à la main et son habituel rictus narquois aux lèvres. 

" Amanda ! Je suis content de te voir. "Dit-il chaleureusement " Alors comment se passe ta soirée ? "

Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et commença à lui compter toutes ses rencontres en lui montrant son carnet d'autographes qu'elle avait pris le soin d'apporter. Harry examina la pièce d'un regard suspicieux, son instinct de sauveur du monde aillant soudain repris le dessus. Il inspecta les lieus qui avaient en apparence l'air normaux. Il y avait une télévision à écran plasma et un bar qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup servit. Curieusement, la salle était silencieuse, apparemment les murs devait être insonorisés. Tout était d'un noir inquiétant ici…même les rideaux étaient noirs. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Malfoy avait visiblement changé de chemise car celle qu'il portait à présent était d'un blanc immaculé qui jurait avec la noirceur du canapé. Pourtant ce qui l'intriguait le plus était l'odeur qui y régnait. Elle lui rappelait fortement cette odeur si caractéristique qu'avait les cachots une fois que les potions étaient terminées. Cela était définitivement vraiment étrange…

Harry finit par s'installer sur un tabouret, près du bar, espérant que Malfoy ne le remarquerait pas…Et en effet pendant quelques minutes Harry fut à peu près tranquille. Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy l'interpelle d'une voix doucereuse.

" Potter…je ne savais pas que tu étais si attiré par les bars. "Lança alors Draco d'une voix sardonique.

Harry ne dit rien, il ne comprenait pas très bien comment il pouvait être au courant qu'il avait passé toute sa soirée près du bar. Mais il préféra ne pas y réfléchir. Après tout, Malfoy aura peut être simplement sentit l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de lui…

" Amanda tu veux du champagne ? "Lui proposa Draco. 

"Oui merci. "

Il lui versa une pleine coupe, puis se leva pour s'installer à côté d'Harry. 

" Tu n'es pas très bavard. "

" Je n'ai rien à te dire. "répliqua Harry d'un ton acerbe.

Malfoy ne releva pas la riposte et se servit lui même sur le bar. 

" Tu ne veux rien boire Harry ? "Demanda soudain Amanda.

Harry resta pensif. Draco était passé de l'autre côté du buffet et avait attrapé une bouteille de whisky. Il remplit un verre et le poussa vers Harry qui ne comprit pas le geste de Malfoy * est ce qu'il me provoque ? * Il fixa Malfoy essayant de lire en lui. Mais comme d'habitude ses yeux ne reflétaient rien… Harry en conclu que son geste n'était qu'une provocation de plus de sa part. Alors il but, bien que chaque gorgée lui brûlait la gorge et rendait sa tête de plus en plus lourde. Draco semblait comme satisfait. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage…Il mit ses coudes sur la table et se glissa lentement vers lui se penchant pour atteindre sa hauteur. Une fois que son visage fut assez proche de celui-ci, il baissa les yeux en direction du verre vide pour enfin les relever et fixer Harry dans les yeux. Harry était tellement assommé par l'alcool qu'il ne réagit pas et laissa Malfoy s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. 

" Je croyais que tu avais eu ta dose d'alcool pour toute l'année à venir. "Murmura soudain Malfoy à l'oreille d'Harry d'une voix malicieuse.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et une expression de frayeur apparut sur son visage. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il était si bouleversé qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Draco s'éloigna de lui un sourire triomphal suspendu aux lèvres. Amanda ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi Harry avait l'air si choqué…elle passa sa main devant son visage.

" Harry ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

Il tourna son regard vers elle, mais ne la voyait pas. Il était au bord du suicide…au bord de l'hystérie et pourtant il resta muet. Sa fureur était en ébulition dans ses veines alors que Malfoy prenait un plaisir tout particulièrement sadique à observer la déchéance du survivant…

" Ce n'était pas toi….ce n'est pas possible, ce n'était pas toi… "

Draco le regarda d'un air amusé.

" Malfoy JE VAIS TE TUER ! ! ! ! "S'écria Harry en l'attrapant par le col.

" Arrête Harry, tu es fou ! "cria Amanda en le retenant par la taille.

Harry le lâcha avec brutalité en le poussant en arrière et Amanda se sépara de lui voyant qu'il était sous tension et qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Harry partit en claquant la porte sous l'œil confus d'Amanda.

" Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Drake, mais je pense que tu devrais t'excuser. "Dit-elle avec colère.

" Mais je ne lui ai rien fait "Se défendit Draco avec un air offusqué. " Et puis si quelqu'un doit le réconforter n'est-ce pas sa petite amie ? "Ajouta t-il.

" Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec la situation actuelle. "Répliqua t-elle à la fois incrédule et énervée. " Et puis je ne suis pas sa petite amie et même si je l'étais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais, c'est à toi de t'excu… "

" Attend ! ! "La coupa Draco. " Tu n'es pas sa…. " Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur un tabouret, intégrant et digérant durement l'information. Son visage déformé par la stupeur mêlée à une certaine nervosité. " C'est pas possible, j'ai fais tout ça pour rien…je vais _le_ tuer… "

" Drake qu'est ce que tu marmonnes ? Va chercher Harry au lieu de rester à rien faire. "Cette fois ci son ton était si rude que Draco tressaillit. " Aller dépêche-toi. "Rajouta t-elle.

Draco émit un soupir mais il partit tout de même à la recherche de Potter. Il courut dans le couloir et se concentra pour repérer la présence magique la plus proche. La porte arrière…il descendit à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier de secours. Il poussa vivement la porte et sortit. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue pour repérer Potter. * Rah ! je ne sens rien, où est donc parti cet idiot… ?! *

Il décida de laisser place à son instinct et se mit à arpenter la ruelle sombre…

A suivre…

Bon maintenant je vais expliquer une phrase vraiment idiote que j'ai marqué au chapitre précédent et que personne n'a compris mais que c'est normal parce que moi non plus je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai mise et qu'elle était débile ^^,,, désolé….

En clair Nath conseille à Drake de s'en prendre à Harry (c'est à dire de le séduire) car les femmes sont plus promptes à se séparer d'un mec (surtout quand elle surprend son mec en train d'embrasser une top modèle -_- ) en gros c'est du n'importe quoi car dans le cas inverse il me paraît évidant qu'un mec casserait avec sa nana ^^,,, Mais bon c'était pour des raisons scénaristiques (je sais ça existe po ce mot -_- ) donc voilà…^^

Je vous jure que j'essayerais d'être plus clair à l'avenir ^__^ (enfin on peut toujours rêver lol)

Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris alors…renoncez définitivement à croire que je pourrais un jour être clair ^^,,,

UN GROS MERCI A MA BETA LECTRICE CHERIE ! ! ! ! ! ! qui as dû faire ce chapitre en vitesse sous la pression d'une autrice exigeante p je suis désolé de t'avoir pris de cour é_è 


	8. chapitre 7

Salut la compagnie ^__^ alors est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez vu il fait po beau ces temps ci ^^,,, mais moi j'aime bien la pluie alors ça ne me dérange pas ha ha * rire crispé * ^^,,,,, Bon d'accord je sais je suis de plus en plus longue mais c'est pas ma faute vous savez c'est à la mode en ce moment d'updater en retard. ^^ Si si vous jure zavez po remarquer lol ^___^

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Chen : Oh quel beau surnom tu m'as trouvé la ^^ c'est mignon quand " la mademoiselle qui met du temps a mette ses chapitres " très inspiré lol et malheureusement très vrai aussi ^^,, Je crois que je vais devoir m'excuser à chaque nouveau chapitre que je mettrais mdr. Oh tu sais Nath est un mal aimé mais je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra ^^ il n'aime pas être trop aimé de toute façon ^^ Ouiii tu a tout compris à l'histoire toi ^__^ je suis contente que quelques personnes comprennent car je commence a désespérer -___- personne ne comprend le pourquoi du comment dans cette fic. Enfin ce n'est pas ton cas je suis contente :) En fait je ne sais pas vraiment qu'est ce qui se passe dans mes histoires en général car j'oublie très vite les idées que je veux y mettre, et puis mon cerveau est trop compliqué même pour moi lol. Ohhh tu ne veux pas être comme Amanda ç_ç dommage tu sais moi je l'aime assez quand même ce n'est pas une si grande insulte lol. Bon tu veux savoir dans combien de chapitre le slash arrive ? ? ? C'est comme quand on demande au prof si le devoir maison va être noté et que lui nous réplique " pourquoi vous n'allez pas bien le faire s'il ne compte pas ? " Et donc en ce sens je te demande " pourquoi tu ne vas les lire jusqu'à ce que le slash arrive ? " mdr mais de toute façon tu fais comme bon te semble alors je vais te le dire en avant première il arrive dans…je ne sais pas et c'est sincère en plus ^^,, je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 8 et pour l'instant je peux juste te dire qu'il n'y en aura pas dans celui ci ^^ QUOI ? ? ? tu voudrais réellement que Draco se fasse humilier ? ? OH ! ne t'inquiètes pas ça arrive ^_______^ je lui prépare une petite humiliation de rien o) il s'en remettra vite. Je pense que ce sera au chapitre 9 ou 10 ça dépend ^^ La fille qui embrasse Harrynounet chérie c'est Draco bien sûr ^^ tout le monde voulait un petit bisous lol alors voilà vous l'avez eu en attendant le slash. Oh je m'appelle " la metteuse de chapitres super chapitres super originaux " maintenant ^__^ comme c'est mimi franchement je t'avouerais que je préfère ce surnom là mais c'est vrai que le premier est tout de même plus véridique lol ^^,, Je ne t'en veux pas pour le coma de Drake t'inquiètes pas pour lui le veinard s'est fait réveiller par le doux baiser de son prince charmant il ne va pas s'en plaindre quand même ^__~ Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta revi. Bisous ma chtite metteuse de super reviews :)

****

Pretresse schtroumphique : Shronk Shronk ! j'adore ta review grand prêtresse bleue (en plus j'adore le bleu ^^) Je te remercie et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite des aventures de Drake et Harry accessoirement mais lui il en bave alors vaut mieux pas enfoncer le couteau lol. Pov petio traumatisé a vie par la superbe voix de notre bad boy favori ^__^

****

Misslulu : Ah bo oui j'avais dis que je ferais des chapitres de moins en moins drôle. Mais j'y suis obligé à cause de la tournure dramatique que vont prendre les événements mdr ^__^ Nan j'exagère peut être que j'ai seulement perdu mon humour a deux francs (et c'est po plus mal lol) Je suis pas sûr mais je crois avoir mis plus de temps qu'auparavent lol franchement je sui la honte de du monde de la fanfiction -_- et le pire c'est que ça me fait rire ^^,, mais je vous jure que j'essaye (désespérément) d'aller plus vite ^___^ En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras tout de même ce chapitre j'espère que l'attente de te dégouttes pas de ma fic lol ^^,, (n'empêche que ça m'étonnerais pas que cela arrive un jour lol) Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là misslulu ^^

****

Saael' : Ma petite saael' adoréeeee chérie que j'adooooore ^___^ ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton absence de revi surtout que tu m'en as laissé deux cette fois ci ^__^ Qu'est ce que Draco faisait las-bas ? Tu me poses une colle lol nann en fait il était juste venu donner les invitations ( comme de par hasaaardd ^___^) et puis ça n'aurait pas été drôle s'il n'avait pas été là J pov harry je sens qu'il va droit au suicide lol. Ah ah tu poses les questions qui tues toi ^^,, mais t'inquiètes t'inquiètes j'ai des réponses ^^,, euhhh Donc Ron pourquoi il n'a pas vu Draco. En fait oui tu a raison Draco a fait une potion et justement dans cette salle ou il n'y avait pas de caméra (une caméra des les appartements réservés a DRAKE 0.o non mais faut pas croire au père noël surtout que Nath veille ^___^ Donc en gros même s'il avait des caméras a la sortie de la salle il était dejà en fille et donc le ministère n'y a vu que du feu (ce sont des incompétents je te le fais pas dire -_- heureusement qu'Harry est là pour remonter le niveau lol en… se saoulant euhh ^^,, j'ai rien dis ha ha !) Tu as raison la fic s'arrête pour cause du décès prématuré d'Harry Potter qui, à force de se cogner la tête contre le lampadaire à cause de sa vie pourrie et accessoirement du fait qu'il ait embrasser Draco Mlafoy, est mort sur le trottoir comme une pauvre merde mdr ^^ Non en fait c'est une petite dispute qu'il va y avoir comme tout le monde se doute ^^ Pour Nath franchement il plus intervenir vers le chapitre 9 donc on a le temps ^^ (dans 2 mois si j'en juge pas ma vitesse d'écriture lol ^^,,) Bisous ma saael'

****

Loumiolla : Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ma fic ^^ Et je m'excuse de t'avoir attendre ^^,,,

****

Lululle : Toujours au rendez-vous je te remercie sincèrement ^__^ je suis désolé de mettre arrêter au moment ou fallait pas mais cette fois je ne refais pas la même erreur ^__^ Je suis sadique des fois mais il faut bien faire un peu souffrir le lecteur (enfin là je le fais déjà assez avec ma vitesse d'écriture mais bon ^^,,) En tout cas je te remercie ma petite lululle.

****

Clau : ou qu'est ce que le cassage d'auteur en force lol nan t'inquiètes franchement tu as raison de me dire ce que tout le monde pense mais ne dit pas. Moi aussi je trouve que je suis trop longue et le pire c'est que j'enrage quand une fic que j'adore met du temps à venir ^^,, Franchement j'aimerais vraiment avoir le temps pour écrire mais malheureusement je ne le trouve pas. Bien sûr les autres auteurs aussi n'ont pas de temps mais ils écrivent tout de même (mais comment y font ? ?) Mais pour moi ce n'est pas le cas je n'arrive pas a ménager la chèvre et le poulet (euh po sûr de ce dicton mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^) Ce qui est sûr c'est que je vais updater mais autre fic pendant les vacances et qu'ensuite le chapitre 8 de GDR ne devrait pas être aussi long que le précédent ^^ je promet de faire des efforts car les lecteurs en font bien assez en attendant la suite mes fics ^__^ Alors aujourd'hui je te remercie non seulement pour ta revi mais aussi pour continuer à me lire alors que l'attente te démoralise. Merci beaucoup Clau

****

Okami chan : moi aussi j'ai été très heureuse de recevoir ta review, je suis toujours contente de voir que tu continues de me lire ^___^ et puis en plus j'adore tes revi tu sais c'était normal que je te réponde après tout le mal que tu te donnes a attendre et ma me laisser une review je te dois bien ça J Je suis aussi contente que cette fois tu n'aies pas eu a te plaindre lol ou alors t'avais la flemme de m'envoyer une review (ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas) ou alors tu avais carrément oublié ma fic quelques part au fond de ta mémoire fichier spécial fics qui doit être bien rempli lol. Je te remercie et je te fais plein de bisous.

****

Kinou : Comme c'est mimi comme pseudo j'adore ^___^ oh t'aimes pas les slash et pourtant tu lis ma fic YAAAA chui trop contenteuh c'est trop cool ^_____^ enfin ça se comprend aussi parce que je n'ai pas encore vraiment mis de slash lol ^^,, je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse de savoir que des personnes qui n'aiment pas le slash lisent ma fic. Moi aussi j'ai assez aimé l'épisode des produits de beautés le pauvre Harry en voit de toute les couleurs ^^ Sinon je voulait tout de même te prévenir que ce chapitre n'est pas drôle du tout ^^,, Merci pour ta review :o)

****

Nicolina : Ma déesse na moi que j'adore merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii d'avoir corrigé ma fic je suis vraiment contente de t'étonner à chaque fois, je me demande bien ce qu'il y a de si surprenant dans cette fic mais tant mieux lol. C'est grace a toi que j'ai enfin pu updater, merci beaucoup ^^ en plus tu as fais très vite (pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? -_- lol) Et pour te faire honneur j'ai décidé de passer l'après-midi à répondre aux reviews (mon activité préféré lol ^^,,) pour le mettre dés ce soir ^__^ Enfin j'espère que je vais y arriver lol ^^,, Tu sais j'adore vraiment avoir ton avis sur mes fics ^^ mais si un jour tu m'oublies parce que tu n'as pas le temps je te comprendrais car cela m'arrive souvent :o) et puis ce que j'aimerais c'est que tu me dises que ça va pas mais tu ne le fais jamais -_- enfin je sais que ça arrivera un jour (patience ^^) Donc je te fais plein de bisous et je te remercie pour ta review.

****

Hanna : Oh une petite nouvelle ! Trop cool j'aime bien savoir quand il y a des gens qui découvrent ma fic ^^ je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir eu ton avis sur ma fic et qu'elle t'ait plu autant c'est super. Je suis contente que mon humour fasse effet lol ^^ mais je tiens juste à te prévenir que ce chapitre n'est pas très drôle je dirais même pas du tout -_- mais c'est fait exprès ^^ je te remercie pour tes encouragement et pour ton enthousiasme tu es vraiment trop gentille merci beaucoup ^___^

****

Jenali : Ouais encore une nouvelle lectrice c'est génial je suis très contente que tu m'aies laissé une review a la première lecture. Lire 6 chap d'un coup ça peut être long tout de même ^^ mais je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ai plu. Ne t'inquiètes pas il y aura bien un slash H/D je ne tiens pas à faire de la publicité mensongère lol Comme tu as pu le remarquer je ne suis pas très rapide pour ce qui est d'envoyer les chap (et encore là c'est la fic que j'update le plus souvent lol ^^,,) je m'en excuse sincèrement et je te souhaites une bonne lecture. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^___^

****

Saael' : AH ! tu m'as fais peur ^^ (si, si j'te jure^^) je vais bien et toi ? ah tu veux la suite ba…tu l'as maintenant ^__^ ya qu'à demander lol. Je m'accroche vraiment pour comprendre ta fic mais je suis contente de savoir que c'est normal ^^. Mais pour ce qui est de la mienne je serais ravi de répondre à tes questions, sauf si elle ont un rapport avec le dénouement de l'histoire (que je n'ai même pas encore prévu ^^,,) voilà merci pour ta deuxième revi ma saaeliel ça fait zoliiii ce pseudooo ^_____^ j'adore

Voilà c'est la fin des réponses aux revi, et je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre ^^ Au passage je remercie ma béta-lectrice qui a fait une merveilleux travaille, qui est une des meilleures fanfiqueuses d'ff.net et que j'aime beaucoup. MERCIIIIIII je ne divulguerais pas son nom car elle doit rester anonyme (des méchants extra terrestres veulent la kidnapper afin d'exploiter son fabuleux talent d'écrivain dans une zone très, très éloigné de notre galaxie sans aucune chance de retour ^^ et croyez moi PERSONNE ne veut qu'elle parte oh oui mon vieux :o) 

Bonne Journée/ Nuit/ Soirée/Matinée (j'ai vraiment que ça à faire -_-) et Bonne lecture ^___^ je vous promets un beau baiser langoureux à la fin de ce chap ^______^

Chapitre 7

Il était à présent entièrement recouvert par la pluie et Draco commençait à avoir froid. Il n'osait imaginer la tête d'Amanda si jamais il revenait à la boîte sans Potter elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Néanmoins les recherches s'éternisaient trop à son goût et le survivant restait introuvable. Bien sûr en temps normal Draco en aurait été plus heureux qu'autre chose…mais il semblait qu'il ne pouvait s'en réjouir pour le moment. Peut-être avait-il pris un taxi et était parti pleurer dans sa salle de bain ? 

Draco ne put s'empêcher un sourire à cette pensée. Mais se reprit bien vite en se rappelant que le pleurnichard en question était la personne qu'il devait absolument retrouver et qui sait ? ? Peut-être même s'excuser auprès de lui ? ? Enfin ça, il verrait bien plus tard…Pour l'instant la priorité était de mettre la main dessus.

Il s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux, essayant désespérément de capter la moindre aura magique. Draco avait acquis cette faculté au cours de son apprentissage de Mangemort, un pouvoir parmi tant d'autre qu'il avait dû assimiler et appliquer durant cette affreuse période. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le plus compliqué et de loin…Il pouvait d'ailleurs se vanter d'avoir était l'un des meilleurs de sa génération. Mais de doute façon, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Son père avait tout fait pour et il n'était pas question qu'un Mangemort de basse catégorie puisse surpasser le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Rien que d'y penser, un goût amer se forma dans sa gorge. 

__

" Sois la haine, incarne-la… sois le plus dévoué, le meilleur et la puissance s'offrira à toi. Il n'est rien de plus simple que la puissance, c'est elle qui régit notre monde… "

" Pff ! Tu parles ! Je crois que Voldemort n'était en fin de compte qu'un furieux adepte de Darwin. "Souffla t-il pour lui-même d'un ton blasé.

Il continua sa route, évitant minutieusement toutes les flaques qui se présentaient devant lui. Alors qu'il contournait un petit ruisseau d'eau boueuse qui menaçait ses pauvres chaussures, il sentit une force magique incommensurable pas très loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La forte concentration était si forte qu'elle le fit chanceler…

" Ça ne peut être que lui, son aura me crispe. "Grogna Draco.

Sa puissance le paralysait sur place. Il respira profondément et rouvrit les yeux. Il savait que Potter n'était plus très loin et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir le ramener, que se soit de gré ou de force. Puis aller se sécher le plus vite possible avant qu'il n'attrape la mort. 

Sa chemise lui collait au corps ce qui était des plus désagréable mais au point où il en était, il aurait mieux fallu l'enlever. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée car se balader à cette heure dans la rue, torse nu, risquerait de faire des histoires…A quoi bon s'attirer plus d'ennuis ?

Il entra dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée et la longea jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'issue. Dans ce cul-de-sac sombre et étroit, il vit à peine cette petite boule recroquevillée sur elle-même, adossée contre le mur. Quelques soubresauts agitaient de temps en temps ce corps inerte. Draco s'en approcha prudemment mais resta tout de même à une distance respectable. Après la crise de tout à l'heure, il devait s'attendre à tout.

Harry releva brusquement sa tête et dévisagea Draco avec tout le mépris et la colère dont il était capable. A ce moment là, Malfoy comprit qu'il avait été trop loin…Sa rancœur se lisait sur son visage et la rage qui étreignait son cœur l'étouffait presque…Draco était dans l'incapacité d'agir ou de prononcer ne serait ce qu'un mot. 

* Mais bon sang ! Est ce qu'il croit que j'aie fait cela par plaisir ? ? Certainement pas ! A le regarder on croirait que c'est lui la pauvre bête sans défense, alors que moi aussi j'ai de quoi me plaindre de ma situation. Je suis fatigué de son comportement de gamin, je suis frigorifié, je viens de recevoir un ordre de la part d'une vulgaire Moldu et je suis maintenant là, à attendre que cet imbécile veuille bien oublier sa stupide fierté de Gryffondor (chose quasiment impossible d'ailleurs) et rentrer enfin avec moi (comme ceci sonne étrange dans ma tête)…* Après dix bonnes minutes d'attente Draco commença à perdre espoir. 

Ce silence devenait insoutenable. Harry était comme un fauve à l'affût du moindre mouvement de sa proie. Draco se sentait piégé, traqué, la peur que lui inspirait l'état d'Harry, l'empêchait de bouger. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui parler, peut-être que les mots auraient pu apaiser sa fureur…mais il n'avait rien à lui dire ou plus précisément, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il se contenta de rester là…attendant qu'il ne se jette sur lui…

Potter continuait de l'observer, attendant lui aussi que Draco ne se décide à lancer la première insulte. Mais rien ne vint, ni de l'un ni de l'autre et leur seul compagnon fut cette pluie assourdissante qui creusait leur corps jusqu'aux os. Les rendant tous deux aussi froid que la glace. Cet état se rapprochant assez de ce qu'était leur cœur à cet instant même. Ce silence pénétrant… ils y étaient habitués depuis longtemps et ce fut une raison de plus qui les incita à ne pas le rompre. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient se résoudre à faire le premier pas et ce silence demeurait leur seul compagnon.

Que faire lorsque le mutisme s'ancre au plus profond de votre être et empêche toute cette haine de s'exprimer ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée et il convaint alors qu'il lui fallait partir au plus vite. Rester à ne rien faire n'allait sûrement pas arranger les choses…il se leva lentement, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez Draco et commença à partir passant à côté de Malfoy sans même un regard. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, il sentit une main glaciale le retenir. Il voulut se dégager mais Malfoy resserra sa main autour de son poignet ne lâchant pas prise. 

" Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser repartir alors que je t'ai cherché pendant une demi-heure sous la pluie au risque d'attraper une grippe carabinée ? "Dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

" Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché ? "Murmura Harry d'une voix presque inaudible et cassée.

Draco ne répondit pas. Quelle raison pourrait-il lui donner ? C'était Amanda qui l'avait obligé…

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage d'Harry.

" C'est à cause d'Amanda ? "

Un orage éclata brusquement faisant sursauter Malfoy qui lâcha le bras d'Harry. Celui ci voulut en profiter pour s'en aller mais il fut rattrapé par le chanteur qui ne perdit pas de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il avait seulement était pris par surprise dans un moment d'inattention. 

" Attend ! "S'exclama t-il en reprenant possession de son poignet gelé. " Je te l'ai dit je ne te laisserais pas partir maintenant que je t'aie retrouvé. "

" Enlève ta main. "Dit-il d'un ton froid.

" Non ! "

" Pourquoi ? "Murmura le sorcier.

" Parce que je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses encore. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de te chercher dans toute la ville. "S'énerva Draco.

" Pourquoi…pourquoi…POURQUOI ? ? "

Harry devenait complètement hystérique. Draco se résigna à le lâcher comprenant qu'à ce stade Harry était devenu incontrôlable. Il se retourna enfin, son visage baigné de larmes amères mêlées aux gouttes de pluie fraîche qui glissaient le long de ses joues. Malfoy eut un regard de stupeur. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il commençait à avoir peur des réactions d'Harry.

" Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu réapparaisses ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu reviennes et que tu t'immisces dans ma vie ? Ma vie qui est devenue un véritable enfer depuis que tu es là. Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai marre. Cela fait seulement un mois et je ne compte plus toutes les fois où j'ai pété un cable par ta faute. "S'écria Harry au bord de la folie. 

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai sauté de joie en t'apercevant à mon concert ? "Se défendit Draco.

" Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me laisser vivre ma vie et accessoirement d'en sortir. "

" Je voudrais bien figure-toi. "Rétorqua Malfoy passablement énervé.

" Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? "

Draco détourna son regard et ne dit rien. Harry ne bougea pas. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Malfoy mais celui ci n'avait pas l'intention de lui expliquer apparemment. Cette conversation restera toujours sans issue, jamais il ne céderait…Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment sur leurs visages trempés. Les éclairs se firent plus fréquents et plus assommants qu'auparavant. Forcés de constater qu'aucune méchanceté n'avait été encore proférée durant cet " échange de paroles "… ce qui était tout de même un exploit.

" C'est quoi ce manège ? Pourquoi essaies-tu de devenir ami avec Amanda ? Me pourriras tu la vie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? "Lança subitement Harry.

" Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne fais pas tout le temps exprès de te " pourrir la vie " seulement je trouve que tu te mets en colère pour un rien. Chaque fois que je te vois, tu fais la gueule. "

" Et pourquoi d'après toi ? "Ironisa t-il.

Malfoy commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de tout ça, il voulait rentrer maintenant que Potter soit d'accord ou pas.

" Viens avec moi. "Ordonna t-il.

" Laisse moi ! "Cracha Harry. " Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Tu m'as poussé à bout, je ne peux plus souffrir ta vue tellement tu m'exaspères. "

" Mais merde ! Tu me fais chier à la fin ! Tu ne comprends pas que je ne partirais pas sans toi ? "S'écria Draco.

Harry resta de marbre laissant Malfoy à sa fureur. 

" Pars Malfoy…je sais très bien que tu n'en as rien faire de ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver. "

" Eh bien c'est la phrase la plus sensée, que tu aies dit en une journée. "Dit-il d'un ton abrupt.

Harry baissa les yeux et sembla se calmer. Il porta ses mains à son front et demanda dans un murmure.

" Pourquoi fais-tu tous ça ? "

Draco parut étonné par cette question. Une lueur de désespoir transperçait dans sa voix et déstabilisa le chanteur " J'y suis obligé. "Répondit-il sans vraiment le vouloir. Harry releva la tête et le fixa incrédule.

" Obligé ? Obligé de te faire passer pour une fille pour m'embrasser ? "Rétorqua Harry en haussant la voix.

Et voilà on en revenait au sujet qui faisait le plus mal. Cette histoire allait le poursuivre toute sa vie s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Malfoy savait ce que Potter voulait : des excuses, mais il n'était pas près de les recevoir. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à se faire pardonner auprès de cette tête de mule, qui plus est une tête de mule nommée Harry Potter.

" Bien sûr que oui, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je l'aie fait par plaisir ? "Répliqua t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry eut un regard furieux. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trois mots, trois petits mots et ensuite il aurait pu considérer sa proposition et peut-être même partir avec lui…Mais au lieu de ça Malfoy ne faisait que tourner autour du pot et toutes ses paroles ne débouchaient sur rien. Tant pis, qu'il continue avec son orgueil. De toute façon, c'était à lui de s'excuser et puisqu'il affirmait ne pas vouloir partir sans lui et bien qu'il reste…

" Parce que tu crois peut être que ça m'a fait plaisir à MOI ? "Objecta t-il.

" J'en avais pourtant l'impression… "Répondit-il distraitement.

Harry se sentit rougir…à la fois d'embarras et de colère. " Bah c'était une fausse impression. "

" Si tu le dis. "Lâcha Malfoy avec indifférence.

" Ca ne te traumatise pas plus que ça ? Tu embrasses souvent les gens comme ça sans te soucier de leur sentiments ? "S'énerva le sorcier.

" Ca m'arrive oui…surtout quand je n'ai aucun sentiment envers la personne concernée. "

En vérité Malfoy cachait bien son jeu car ce baiser l'avait autant, sinon plus, dégoutté que Potter.

" Rah cette conversation ne mène à rien. Je suis épuisé de tourner en rond. "

Harry s'en alla. Il avait attendu assez longtemps que Malfoy sorte enfin ces trois mots : " je suis désolé ". Cependant rien ne venait alors pourquoi continuer ? La colère montait et descendait à sa guise en lui. Bien que prédominait largement la démence. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'alcool ? Surtout que sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Et son cœur palpitait si fort qu'il menaçait d'éclater. En ces circonstances, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait besoin de Malfoy car il pensait s'évanouir dans les dix minutes à venir. Mais sa fierté lui interdisait d'accepter son aide. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, sa présence lui donnait envie de vomir. Ou peut être était ce à cause de ses verres de whisky ? Il ne savait même plus quels étaient ses propres sentiments. Il ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'il disait, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il était sous l'emprise d'une colère insoupçonnable, mêlée à plusieurs verres d'alcool qui n'arrangeaient pas la chose….

N'était-ce pas légitime après tout ? Malfoy l'avait embrassé. Qu'aurait dû t-il faire ? Il s'était fait manipuler par ce salop…Il aurait voulu le tuer, chacun de ses gestes l'exécraient, chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui donnait de plus en plus envie d'étrangler sa petite gorge si pâle.

" Attends ! "

Malfoy courut après lui et attrapa sa main d'un geste brusque. Mais cette fois ci Harry s'était débattu et avait violemment repoussé Malfoy.

" Ne me touches pas, ne me touches plus jamais, tu me répugnes. "Lança t-il d'un ton révolté.

Malfoy le fixait avec incompréhension.

" Je te hais ! Je te déteste depuis le premier jour et ce que tu m'as fais endurer jusqu'ici n'a fait qu'attiser ma haine à ton égard et c'est ce que tu cherchais n'est-ce pas ? Tu as devant toi le fruit d'un travail de sept années de bizutage, si je puis dire. Et aujourd'hui j'espère sincèrement que c'était ton coup de grâce parce que tu ne pourras jamais m'humilier plus que tu ne l'as fais ce soir… "Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et fixa intensément Malfoy qui ne disait rien. " Alors fier de toi ? "Ajouta t-il d'un ton sardonique.

" Après tous ce que je t'ai fait. "Commença Malfoy avec un demi-sourire. " Il a fallu un baiser pour te faire craquer ? "Finit-il incrédule.

Harry resta abasourdi par la réponse de Malfoy. C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire ?

" Potter tu t'en remettras, je m'en remettrais et la vie continue. C'est aussi dur à supporter pour toi que pour moi mais on survivra. "Dit-il avec une sagesse qui lui était inconnue jusqu'ici.

Cette fois Harry était réellement stupéfait. D'ailleurs Draco s'étonnait lui-même. Comment avait-il put dire ça ? Non pas que le mensonge lui soit inconnu mais dire des paroles aussi sage ? ? Sûrement cette pluie qui le chamboulait…

* Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose. *

" On peut rentrer maintenant ? "S'enquit Malfoy.

" …Je ne sais pas " Harry baissa soudainement le ton de sa voix, ses yeux troublés qui cherchaient tant de réponses semblèrent s'éloigner au loin. " …Je ne sais plus. "Répondit Harry quelque peu perdu.

Un éclair déchirant se fit entendre éclairant pour quelques secondes les visages des deux sorciers. La pluie s'écoulant bruyamment dans les égouts devenait un refrain à leurs oreilles. Ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps, Draco n'aurait pu dire exactement quand est ce qu'il avait quitté Amanda…

" Quand sortiras-tu de ma vie Malfoy ? "Dit soudain Harry d'un ton dur.

" Pas aujourd'hui il me semble…. "

Ils se turent tous deux et d'un accord tacite retournèrent au Night Stars où Amanda les attendait avec anxiété. Au final cette discussion n'avait rien arrangé, elle n'avait eu aucun impact sur eux et elle n'avait ni était amicale ni réconfortante. Le chanteur ne s'était même pas excuser… pourtant Harry avait au moins compris une chose Malfoy faisait partie de sa vie qu'il l'accepte ou pas et il devrait faire avec jusqu'à ce que le destin finisse par les séparer…

*********************

Durant cette douloureuse attente Amanda n'avait pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser et de se sentir d'une inutilité accablante. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait sommé Drake d'aller le chercher et son affolement augmentait à chaque seconde. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait en ce moment et avait peur de ce dont Harry serait capable de faire. Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer mais elle savait que Drake et lui ne s'entendaient vraiment plus. Elle arrivait même à se demander comment des caractères si opposés avaient pu devenir amis un jour. Elle ne perdait pas espoir de les voir se réconcilier mais la tâche paraissait bien difficile. 

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, trempés jusqu'aux os, devant l'entrée de la boîte, elle leur avait sauté au cou et passé un sacré savon dont ils se souviendraient.

Plus d'une fois son inquiétude l'avait convaincue d'appeler la police. Mais fort heureusement, les gardes du corps de Drake l'en avaient dissuadés croyant à une lubie de la part de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus sains et saufs. 

Voyant l'état lamentable d'Harry elle s'empressa de le ramener chez elle pour une bonne nuit de sommeil avant une affreuse gueule de bois…

********************

" Quoi ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble ! "S'exclama Nath en s'écroulant de rire sur le sofa. 

Draco cracha dans le lavabo et lança un regard furieux à son interlocuteur à travers le miroir.

" Oui figures-toi, PAS ENSEMBLE ! "

" C'est la première fois que je fais un faux diagnostic. "Affirma t-il d'un air troublé et sérieux comme pour se défendre.

" Espèce de crétin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai dû faire ? ? ? ! ! "S'écria t-il avant d'attraper sa brosse à dent et de la badigeonner de dentifrice. 

Nath s'approcha de Draco et fit glisser ses bras autour de la taille gracile de son chanteur. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sentit seulement qu'on l'attirait en arrière. Une main possessive se posa sur sa joue l'obligeant à tourner la tête. 

Le jeune homme l'embrassa langoureusement savourant à sa guise ce corps offert…Draco grogna et attendit que ses lèvres soient de nouveau libres pour qu'il puisse enfin se désinfecter. 

Lorsque son " manager " rompit enfin le baiser un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. " A travers toi c'est à lui que j'ai goûté. "Murmura t-il alors d'une voix sensuelle avant de le laisser retourner à ses occupations. 

" Tu me dégoûtes. "Cracha Malfoy d'une mine répugné. 

Ce soir là il entreprit de se laver les dents jusqu'au saignement…

******************

" Quelle soirée ! "S'extasia Amanda en train de triller le linge et de l'enfoncer dans sa machine tassant et tassant jusqu'à explosion. " Ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais mais bon… "

* Moi non plus *

" Enfin, le principal c'est que tout est bien qui finit bien. Je me suis fais un tel sang d'encre que j'ai cru m'évanouir. Je pense que je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre. "Rajouta t-elle avec sérieux.

" stou chai boi baussi… "

" Harry ne parles pas avec ta brosse dans la bouche je comprends rien. "

" Je disais : tu sais moi aussi je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre. "

Amanda rigola et sortit une serviette propre de son placard. " Tiens quand tu auras terminé…et surtout attention à tes gencives ça fait une heure que tu frottes. "S'inquiéta Amanda.

Harry cracha une masse conséquente de mousse puis ausculta ses gencives dans le miroir. Une lueur d'angoisse traversa son visage…puis il se résigna à poser sa brosse à dent.

" Amanda ? "

" Oui. "

" T'as des bains de bouches ? "

A suivre…

Ta dammm c'est la fin oufff je suis contente d'être débarrassé lol ( * lecteurs qui attendent mes autres fics -_- * * rire crispé ha ha ha ! ! ^^,, * )

Bon ok je suis po débarrassé alors -_- Alors vous avez aimé le beau baiser langoureux ? ? ? ? niark niark niark mouhahahaha ^__________^

Et comme je le dis toujours " OUAIS CHOUETTE LES VACANCES ! ! ! ! ! On va pouvoir faire nos devoirs -_- " mdr 

Peut être que j'avais des trucs plus intéressant à dire mais me souviens plus ^^,, ou alors je devais rêver car je ne dis jamais de choses intéressante lol j'espère que vous avez compris cette fois ^^ mais s'il y a des détails qui vous gène dites le je suis à votre entière disposition ^____^

Au revoir tout le monde et See You Later On The Web Side ^___^ oki je sais po pourquoi je dis ça mais j'avais juste envie ^^


	9. chapitre 8

**Me revoilà ^^ bon je sais que je dois encore m'excuser pour l'attente, mais avouez que j'ai fais un effort ^^,, j'avais dit que je le mettrais le 24…ha ha ^^,, oui bon je sais un jour de plus un jour de moins ^^,, lol **

Le pire c'est que ce chapitre est NUL extrêmement nul, pas marrant et ennuyeux au possible (et le prochain est pareil ^^,,) Donc excusez moi à l'avance, je sais très bien que vous serez déçu u_u comme moi je le suis…

Comme plusieurs personnes se sont plaintes de " trous de mémoire " (tout à fait compréhensibles vu mes updates peu fréquentes et dont le délais d'attente s'étend sur des mois. ^^,,) J'ai eu la brillante idée (et croyez moi ça m'épuise pour toute une semaine ce genre d'idée lumineuse lol) de mettre un résumé. ( c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ce chap -_- ) ****

Résumé : Amanda est une amie moldue d'Harry, fan de boys band en tout genre. Son nouveau coup de cœur n'est nul autre que notre ex-Serpentard préféré ^_^ " Drake " alias Draco Malfoy. Harry voit alors sa vie bouleversée par l'arrivée incongrue et indésirable de son némésis dans sa nouvelle vie paisible et tranquille. Après qu'Harry ait (miraculeusement ?) obtenu des places de concerts, Amanda l'y traîne de force…

Sur les lieus du concert se passe des retrouvailles…euh bah assez plates en réalité, ^^ lol, entre les deux ennemis. Après cet événement Harry remarque l'étrange volonté de Draco de vouloir se rapprocher d'Amanda (au grand damne du survivant qui vit les plus humiliants moments de sa vie ^^. Rappelons en autre le célèbre t-shirt télétubbies et le masque de soin d'Amanda ^_^). Lorsque Drake se voit dans l'obligation d'inviter Amanda et Harry au 20eme anniversaire du Night Star, la jeune fan ne peut refuser l'offre et grâce à l'aide d'Hermione, réussit à convaincre son ami de s'y rendre. Mais notre héros n'étant pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme (niveau psychologiquement parlant hein ^^ ) va purger sa peine au bar où une somptueuse jeune femme l'accoste, puis l'invite à danser. Harry tombe sous le charme rapidement et la laisse l'embrasser sans réagir. Malheureusement pour lui, la fille ne semble pas apprécier la façon dont il embrasse et s'en va en courant (mauvaise haleine sûrement ^^,, lol). La soirée tourne à la catastrophe lorsque le sorcier apprend que son flirt d'un soir était en fait Malfoy qui comptait séparer Amanda et Harry en rendant cette dernière jalouse (est-il nécessaire de rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble ? ^^) S'ensuit dont tout naturellement une bonne scène d'engueulade under the rain. ^^,,.

****

En parallèle :

Harry est un agent spécial aux ordres de Ron. Devinez quelle est sa nouvelle mission ? ? ? ? ^___^ Surveiller notre star internationale jugée (potentiellement) dangereuse par le ministère de la magie.

Ron et Hermione doivent bientôt se marier, mais il se pose un problème de robes et de malédiction (vous connaissez le fait que le marié ne doive pas voir la robe avant le mariage) qui freine les choses… ^^,,

Et enfin l'existence d'un personnage agaçant appelé Nath (aucune donnée disponible sur sa personne, désolé ^^ ) et dont on ne comprend pas réellement l'utilité dans cette fic, lol ^^, mis à part le fait qu'il embête bien des gens et que tout le monde a envie de l'étriper (ndb : la correctrice en premier), il ne sert pas à grand chose mdr.

**** Réponses aux reviews : ****

Misslulu : ^^,, Salut toi ! Bon c'est vrai que je mets du temps mais je le fais pas exprès é_è En tout cas du moment que tu es toujours au rendez-vous je suis heureuse même si c'est pour me dire que je suis lente lol ^^,, Et puis j'adore tes reviews toi qui me lis depuis longtemps tu as le droit de te plaindre ^__^ mdr ça me boost à fond ^__^ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Et puis si tu es si pressé ça me prouve bien que tu aimes ma fic ^^,, (nan ?) Joyeux Noël misslulu plein de beaux cadeaux pour une lectrice aussi gentilles que toi ça me paraît obligatoire lol o)

****

Chen : Ahh ma petite cho mdr enfin chen ^^,, alors je suis allé voir SDA 3 et…j'ai pleuré ç_ç mais surtout à la fin c'était super triste lorsque Frodon quitte Sam j'ai trouvé cela horrible TT_TT en plus je pouvais pas trop pleurer parce que mes copines se foutaient de moi -_- Enfin bon tu avais raison on ne peut pas ne pas pleurer devant ce film ^^ Bon a part ça ma chtite metteuse de super revi que j'aime beaucoup ^__^ je suis totalement d'accord avec toi moi mes fics n'ont presque plus rien à voir avec ce que je prévoyait au départ ^^,, mais la plupart du temps c'est simplement parce que j'oublie mes idées d'origine mdr J'espère que tu vas être fière de moi car…CA Y EST je sais (a peu près) quand le slash arrive ^_____^ mais je le dis pas niark niark niark o) en fait je peux pas le dire sinon ça gâche tout ^^,, Pour le nombre de reviews j'avoue que j'ai dû en mettre moins que toi ^^,, lol mais les tiennes sont supers alors c'est normal que tu ne prives pas les auteurs de leur essences ^__^ c'est vrai que lorsqu'on reçoit une revi de toi on a le sourire au lèvres ^___^ Tien si tu veux je peux te dire quand est ce que Draco se fera humilier dans le chap 10 ^___^ (encore un peu d'attente désolé ^^,,) je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël ma petite Chen et merci pour ta review ma chtite metteuse de super reviews.

****

Celine.s : Ma petite celine ^____^ toujours là pour me soutenir merci beaucoup ça me touche ^^ dis à ZoR que je pense à elle et que je ne l'oublies pas. Est ce que tu pourrais me dire un jour comment tu fais pour écrire " la suite " autant de fois sans faute O.0 tu me surprends vraiment avec cette technique c'est dingue…en tout cas merci pour tout je vous souhaite à ZoR et toi un joyeux Noël plein de cadeaux et de chocolat lol

****

Nicolina : Ma nicoooo ç_ç comment te remercier de ta si grande générosité, gentillesse et tous pleins d'autres qualités ^____^ tu sais lorsque j'ai donné ce chapitre à ma béta elle ma dit que je devais couper le chapitre en deux ^^,, parce qu'il était trop lourd…donc voilà u_u la scène Nath/Draco que je t'avais écrite à dû être enlevé ^^,, je ne sais vraiment pas comment me faire pardonner j'ai essayé d'écrire une autre mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais y mettre -_- alors voilà il n'y en as pas dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse sincèrement é_è Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ^^ je dois dire qu'elle me font toujours autant d'effet ^^ je les adore et je t'adore toi ^____^ Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël. Encore désolé pour ce chap raté u_u

****

Cacile : Le future femme de Saael' ? C'est bien ça ? ^^ je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse avec toi ^____^ en tout cas rien que ta review m'a rendu joyeuse alors…^___^ Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente ^^,, à mon avis le chapitre 9 mettra moins de temps c'est à dire un mois au lieu de deux mdr ^^,, Mais en fait je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié pour ta review ? Alors merciiiiiiiiiiii c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour les futures mariées et Joyeux Noël en compagnie de nos amis le chocolat et les cadeaux. ^___^ 

****

Diane23 : Tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur toi 0.o lol franchement je crois ne t'avoir jamais vu aussi énervé ^^,, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente le chapitre 9 arrivera plus vite promis ^___^ et pour le slash là je peux po y faire grand chose c'est le scénario qui est comme ça ^^ ils prennent leur temps mais je sais déjà quand il arrive moi o) mais je le dis pas ^^,, lol sinon c'est plus marrant Surtout n'oublies pas de respirer lol et ne te mets pas en colère pour ma fic elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review et aussi pour toutes les autres, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu continues de me lire et tes reviews me font réellement plaisir ^___^ Joyeux Noël Diane23.

****

Enyo85 : Salut toi ! Alors qui es Nath ? euh ça je ne peux pas le dire ^^,, Pourquoi ? tu l'aimes pas ? ^__________^ lol t'es pas la première t'inquiètes ^^ comme tu l'auras deviné je ne peux pas te dire à qui s'intéresses Nath :o) mais on le saura bientôt lol chap 10, mdr, c'est assez tôt ? ^^,, En attendant voilà la suite ^___^ passe une Bon Noël et éclate toi o) tu le mérites bien pour m'avoir tant encouragé merci de tout cœur ^__^ 

****

Hanna : Un petit ange est venu et m'a fait l'immense honneur de lire ma fic ^___^ merci beaucoup pour ta présence et ta review je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Bien que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à mettre le chap 8 ^^,, j'espère que tu continueras à ma lire c'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi ^_^ Joyeux Noël petit ange ^o^ 

****

Lululle : voilà la suite la suite la suite lol ^____^ merci pour ta review c'est très gentil de continuer de me lire malgré le fait que je sois si lente ^^,, j'aime beaucoup recevoir tes revi merci beaucoup lululle et passe un Joyeux Noël bien mérité. Pour un auteur et une super revieweuse telle que toi un beau cadeau est obligatoire ^^ attention au chocolat lol o)

****

Saael' : LA revieweuse que j'adore ^___^ mais dont je ne peux même pas lire les revi normalement -_- bon c'est vrai que cette fois tu m'en as écrit 3 ^___^ et je t'en remercie même si je n'en ai pas compris la moitié mdr je suis touché ^__^ c'est sûrement la proximité du mariage qui te perturbe mdr ) O.0 mais, mais, mais SAAEL' MY GOD tu as………….compris alléluia mdr en fait ta théorie sur Nath n'est pas fausse mais ni vraie, dans un certain sens ^______^ en tout cas je reconnais bien là ton esprit machiavélique et pervers :o) je suis fière de toi ç_ç dis moi en fait le jour ou tu répondras à mon mail sera à marquer d'une pierre blanche XD alors je peux peut être te poser la question maintenant avec un peu de chance tu me répondras ^__^ lol est ce que je peux te mettre dans ma liste msn ? ? ? ? é_è s'il te plaît. Si tu ne veux pas dis le moi, et si tu veux, dis le moi aussi mais par pitié dis moi quelque chose _ Bon a part ça je te souhaite quand même un Bon Noël avec plein de cadeaux de chocolat et de calinous avec ta femme auprès du feu de cheminée mdr ^^,, Bisous ma saael' ^^ (ps : je vais aller lire ta fic sans nom lol j'ai hâte )

****

Okami chan : Salut toi ! Tu sais, je t'adore vraiment parce que ça se voit que tu veux lire la suite ^^,, et j'adore les gens qui me rappelle à l'ordre ^___^ malheureusement ça ne marche pas à tous les coups ^^,, même si je suis toujours autant touché par tes revi mon cerveau ne suit pas la cadence -_- et puis le pire c'est que ce chapitre est nulle et tu risques d'être déçu d'avoir attendu juste pour ça é_è alors voilà, aujourd'hui je voudrais me faire pardonner pour ce chapitre nul et aussi pour mon retard u_u si tu me review pas je te comprendrais y_y c'est vrai que ça dois vraiment être saoulant pour vous -_- mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le prochain chapitre arrivera mi janvier ^^ promis juré même avant si les gens se plaignent trop lol voilà alors encore une fois excuse moi et sache que j'adore vraiment tes reviews ^^ à chaque fois je me demande si tu vas m'écrire lol même si c'est pour te plaindre je les aime toujours ^^,, je pense qu'un Noël plein de cadeaux est totalement légitime pour toi car tu es une des revieweuse que les auteurs apprécient vraiment ^___^ merci beaucoup

****

Umbre77 : Merciiiiiiiiiii vraiment merci beaucoup pour tes reviews tu as eu beaucoup de courage de lire ma fic alors que tu étais à moitié morte ^^,, tu n'étais pas obligé de me laisser une review si tu étais si fatigué ^^,, vraiment, du moment que je sais que tu la lis tout va bien. Ton jugement compte pour moi, tes reviews je les aime vraiment ^__^ Tu me communiques parfaitement ton enthousiasme même avec une review écrite à 5 heures du mat' en plus tu es une des seules à me dire qu'elle attendra patiemment et ça, ça me touche réellement ^___^ je pourrais jamais assez te remercier tes reviews m'ont vraiment remontées le morale merci beaucoup Umbre77 ^^ tu as remarqué que Draco se dévoilait ^^ moi je trouvais pas vraiment mais bon lol ^^,, moi aussi j'ai adoré l'idée des brosses à dents ^^ ça donne un côté humain dégoutté mdr je pense que maintenant Harry souffrira moins ^___^ j'ai reçu beaucoup de demandes et je pense que c'est au tour de Draco donc Harry qui pète un cable yen aura de moins en moins ç_ç c'est dommage moi je l'aimais bien en colère mdr ^__^ bien sûr je ne garantis rien il se pourrait qu'il souffre un pitit peu ^^ Donc voilà encore merci du fond du cœur et Joyeux Noël tu l'as bien mérité pour m'avoir redonné le sourire ^___^ (ps : je préfère ne pas te dire que je suis malade parce que je sais que ta maladie est terminé ^^,, pendant un moment j'ai bien cru qu'elle aurait ta peau é_è mais tu es forte lol ça c'est l'année du tigre lol ) Bisous

****

Pretresse schtroumphique : Alors là tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ^____^ merci beaucoup je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es loué ce CD son l'influence d'une fic (surtout la mienne ^^,, elle est si nulle ) et puis en plus si tu as aimé, je suis encore plus contente ^__^ C'est vrai qu'au départ elles peuvent paraître étranges ces chansons, mais à force, moi, je les ai adoré GDR est un peux sinistre je trouve lol elle correspond parfaitement à l'idée que je me fais de Drake ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour m'avoir fait part de tes sentiments envers ce CD ^^ même si tu n'avais pas aimé lol du moment que tu as essayer je trouve ça déjà super. Alors merci pour ta review et Joyeux Noël ) avec nos amis les cadeaux et le chocolat on se sentira pas seule mdr ^^,, merci beaucoup. (ps : j'adore Evanescence ^^ merci pour ta fic elle était superbe)

****

Voilà les R&R sont terminées, je vous remercie tous…^^ merci surtout à ma béta qui grâce à sa lucidité et son sérieux à réussit à rendre ce chap lisable -_- merci ma nana chérie ^___^ 

Chapitre 8

" HARRY MON DIEU REGAAAARDE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Harry esquiva de justesse la bombe humaine fonçant droit sur lui. 

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

" Mais regarde ! ! ! " Hurla t-elle en agitant son magasine " Jeune et Manucurée " le magasine pour les jeunes fans dans le (bon sens du) vent (c'est à dire vers le Nord sud-ouest, là où la brise ne décoiffe pas trop et où tous les moutons s'agglutinent).

Harry daigna enfin jeter un œil sur la revue et commença à lire l'article.

_Drake, le nouveau chanteur en vogue que toutes les chaînes de télévision s'arrachent, a fait une arrivée remarquée au 20eme anniversaire du Night Star, filière de la célèbre multinationale qui régit le marché mondial de la musique. Le chanteur a acquit, en à peine 6 mois, une renommée n'ayant rien à envier aux plus grands de notre décennie. Après être arrivé, en l'espace d'une semaine, à la tête des ventes d'albums le jeune homme ne lésine pas sur son image de marque. Ce bourreau des cœurs n'a de cesse de faire des victimes après la jeune et talentueuse Broutnou Pire, le tableau de chasse se complète d'une nouvelle prise " Sarahel Enneigé "(chanteuse devenu célèbre après sa découverte dans la Starloose Academy). Mais alors que l'on apprend leur séparation il y a deux mois, le chanteur ne tarde pas à trouver un cœur généreux pour combler le vide_,_ Hilary Bière (1) (une actrice faisant ses débuts au grand écran avec le film qui a cartonné cet été " Tue-moi l'hiver prochain en criant "). Bien sûr, après ces événements, on aurait pu penser que Drake serait accompagné de l'étoile Hollywoodienne pour cette réception si hautement côtée. Mais il n'en fut rien. A la surprise générale, la star fit acte de présence escorté de deux illustres inconnus…_

Harry n'eut pas la force de continuer sa lecture qu'il regarda Amanda d'un air accablé.

" Mais attend tu n'as pas vu le meilleur " Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle tourna vivement la page et la mit sous le nez du sorcier. Harry put voir une photo où se trouvait Malfoy entouré d'Amanda radieuse et souriante ainsi que de lui même qui tirait une tronche d'enterrement. Sous la photo était écrit _Drake accompagné de deux amis non identifiés_. Harry crut mourir.

" Je… " Commença t-il d'une voix tremblante et pleine de rage. " …Je ne suis pas un être _non identifié_ et encore moins son _ami_ . " Clama t-il.

Amanda ne sembla pas percevoir le trouble du sorcier et continuait de s'extasier sur la photo. " Tu as vu comme je suis photogénique à ses côtés ? C'est sûrement un signe du destin. " Piailla t-elle.

Harry préféra lâcher l'affaire et retourner à ses occupations. Quant à Amanda, elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et continua la lecture du magasine.

…

…

…

_TAM : Drake ! En à peine quelques mois vous avez réussit à émerveiller les foules grâce à vos chansons et votre charisme. Il est vraiment étonnant qu'un tel talent soit resté caché durant tant d'années…_

Drake : Je ne suis pas si vieux que cela.

TAM : (rire) Oui, excusez moi. Je voulais dire qu'il est étrange que vous n'ayez jamais participé a des émissions de jeunes talents.

Drake : C'est que… je ne me connaissais pas moi même un tel talent.

TAM : Comment cela ? Vous ne saviez pas vous même que vous étiez un prodige de la chanson ? Cela paraît assez étrange.

Drake : A vrai dire je ne me suis jamais réellement intéressé à la musique auparavant j'avais…une vie à dix mille lieues de ce genre de choses. Je dois avouer qu'une carrière musicale est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je songeais. 

TAM : A qui donc devez-vous ce revirement de situation dans ce cas ?

Drake : …A…qui… ?

TAM : Cette question vous dérange ?

Drake : Eh bien…je la trouve pertinente après réflexion…Mais j'imagine que celui à qui je dois tout… c'est…… mon manager. C'est lui qui m'a découvert.

TAM : Dites-moi Drake, est-ce vous qui écrivez les paroles de vos chansons ?

Drake : Quelques une oui…

TAM : Lesquelles ?

Drake : Je vous laisse deviner (rire).

TAM : Que de mystère !…Pourquoi rester dans un tel voile alors que le monde ne demande qu'à vous connaître. Malgré des recherches ardues nos meilleurs journalistes n'ont pu trouver grand chose sur vos antécédents. Il paraîtrait même qu'une photo de vous avant votre reconnaissance est impossible à dénicher.

Drake : Hum…sûrement des incompétents (rire).

TAM : Dites moi Drake, qui vous inspire ? Pensez-vous à une personne en particulier en écrivant ?

Drake : Peut être bien. Il est vrai qu'en général les chanteurs avouent s'inspirer de leur propre vie pour composer. En réalité c'est très dur de savoir d'où provient l'inspiration. Il m'est difficile de vous dire si une de mes chansons s'adresse à quelqu'un, mais je peux juste dire que je ne fais pas exception à la règle et que la plupart de mes chansons proviennent d'expériences passées.

… 

…

… 

Amanda posa son magazine sur la table basse et haussa un sourcil perplexe * Si le passé de Drake est aussi secret c'est évidemment pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu une enfance comme les autres…hum c'est vrai que c'est frustrant pour n'importe quel fan qui se respecte de ne rien savoir sur sa star préférée. Mais sa vie si mystérieuse le rend tellement plus profond, mature et sexy * Un grand sourire niais se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'Harry s'inquiétait encore sur le compte du pauvre cerveau de son amie, qui subissait sans fin la lecture si pauvre et abrutissante de ces stupides magazines people.

" Amanda fait une pose, je crois que tes capacités intellectuelles vont bientôt régresser jusqu'à un stade de non retour si tu continues de lire ce genre de choses. "

Il jeta un énorme livre, qui vint s'écraser sans pitié sur les jambes de la jeune fille. Elle le retourna et étudia la couverture pendant un moment. Celle-ci était d'un blanc nacré et en lettres noirs était inscrit " Guerre et Paix " Elle leva un regard dubitatif en direction du brun qui lui sourit franchement.

" Ne me dis pas que tu as lu ça ?!! " Demanda Amanda d'un air ahuri.

" Pourquoi cela t'étonnes tant ? "

" Oh non ! Une Hermione version masculin ! Il ne manquait plus que ça… " Gémit-elle désespérée en se mettant la main au front.

Bien loin de se voir offensé, Harry rit de bon cœur. " Amanda ce serait mal me connaître que de croire que j'ai lu ce truc. "

Amanda eut la forte envie de lui jeter cette masse gênante qu'elle avait sur ses genoux, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il y avait bien longtemps maintenant qu'Harry n'avait plus ainsi rit devant elle…depuis…* depuis que Draco est revenu * pensa t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Et c'était si bon de le voir rire que son envie de vengeance se transforma bientôt en envie d'embrassade.

" Pourquoi te ballades-tu avec ce bouquin si ce n'est pas pour le lire ? " Demanda t-elle toujours intéressée par le contenu du sac de son ami.

Il trimbalait, comme à l'accoutumé, des objets plus étranges les uns que les autres. Des choses comme des bocaux suspicieux contenant toutes sortes de substances visqueuses. Plusieurs fois la jeune fille s'était laissée prendre au dangereux jeu de la curiosité et avait ouvert l'une des bouteilles verdâtres. Il lui arrivait d'être agréablement surprise mais la plupart du temps l'odeur abominable l'avait fait lâcher prise et bousillé à jamais ses tapis de salon… 

" C'est pour Hermione, elle dit qu'elle s'est beaucoup trop intéressée aux sorciers et qu'elle a négligé les grandes œuvres de la littérature moldue. " Expliqua Harry alors qu'Amanda continuait son investigation.

" Souhaite-lui bonne chance de ma part. " Lança t-elle le plus sincèrement du monde.

Harry se leva pour reprendre l'horrible fardeau qui pesait sur les jambes de son amie. " Je lui ferais passer le message. "

Amanda reprit gentiment sa lecture pendant qu'Harry essayait d'enfourner le bouquin dans son sac, sans pour autant risquer de voir le sang de chauve-souris qu'il transportait redécorer la couverture du livre. Il ne voulait mettre de nouveau sa vie en péril. 

" Alors qu'est ce que tu lis exactement ?" L'interrogea le sorcier qui luttait inlassablement avec son sac.

" Un article sur Drake " Répondit-elle distraitement.

Harry poussa un soupir. " Et qu'est ce qu'ils disent de beau sur ce cher Malfoy ? "

" Oh ! Pas grand chose c'est juste une interview. Tu veux la lire ? " Lui répondit Amanda en lui tendant la revue. 

" Non merci " Grogna Harry.

Amanda s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec une petite moue renfrognée. Harry était à prendre avec des pincettes pour tout ce qui avait rapport, de près ou de loin, à Drake. Elle se demandait souvent ces temps-ci comment avait pu naître un semblant amitié entre eux deux. Etait-il même possible qu'un quelconque lien ait pu un jour les unir ? ? Mais surtout s'ils avaient réellement été amis, quels étaient les événements malheureux qui avaient pu les détruire et les éloigner à ce point ? 

* Après tout ne dit-on pas que ceux qui ne sont plus nos amis ne l'ont jamais été ? C'est tellement dommage…je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté de la part d'Harry, ils pourraient redevenir amis. Enfin… on peut toujours rêver… J'ai pourtant l'impression que Drake fait des efforts de son côté pour que les choses s'arrangent, alors qu'Harry pique une crise dés que je prononce son nom. Mais je vais y mettre un terme. Pour moi un bon retour aux sources réveillera cette amitié endormie…ahhh qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?! *

" Harryyyyyy " 

L'interpellé leva un sourcil interrogateur, et la fixa appréhendant dangereusement la suite. 

" Ouiiii " Se risqua t-il.

" Raconte moi ta rencontre avec Drake. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaîtttttt. " Le supplia t-elle. 

Harry resta silencieux. 

* Après tout si je veux en apprendre plus sur le passé de Drake c'est le moment…j'ai la chance et le privilège d'avoir un de ses camarades de classe comme ami. Autant en profiter * 

Harry restait pensif depuis quelques minutes maintenant, essayant en vain de fouiller dans sa mémoire et de trouver dans un coin sombre ce souvenir funeste du "merveilleux " jour où il rencontra Draco Malfoy. Bien sûr ce dont il se souvenait le plus était le fameux moment où il avait refusé sa main (nda :dit comme ça, ça fait bizarre ^^,, lol. Ndb : Je comfirme ), aussi arrogante et vaniteuse que lui.

" Eh bien… " Commença t-il. " C'était il y a tellement longtemps que je ne pourrais dire avec exactitude ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. " Avoua t-il mal à l'aise.

" QUOI ? ? ? Une rencontre avec un homme pareil ça ne s'oublie pas !!" S'indigna Amanda. 

" Premièrement à cette époque ce n'était pas "un homme pareil", d'ailleurs ce n'était même pas un homme tout court. Et deuxièmement, comme tu le vois cette rencontre n'avait certainement rien de spécial vu que je l'ai oubliée. "

" Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi comment tu as rencontré Ron et Hermione ? " Le provoqua Amanda.

" Bah…euh…à Poudlard. " Répondit Harry pas très fier de lui.

Amanda le fixa avec un air victorieux.

" Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, c'était…euh…dans le Poudlard express ! "S'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire. " Oui, c'est bien ça. Ron, c'était sur le quai et Hermione dans le train. Si je me souviens bien, elle ne m'avait pas laissé une bonne impression au départ, sérieuse, un peu hautaine et…enfin bon tout ça pour dire que je l'ai rencontré dans le train. "

" Oh, spectaculaire comme rencontre ! " Ironisa Amanda.

" Oh ça va ! Je te rappelle que j'ai aussi rencontré Malfoy dans ce train. "

Amanda ne cacha pas son sourire de contentement. " Ah tu vois que tu te souviens ! Bon et ensuite… ? " Demanda t-elle avec impatience.

Harry s'étonnait encore de la personnalité d'Amanda qui s'ennuyait auparavant d'une banale rencontre dans un train entre Hermione et lui, mais qui sautillait d'impatience d'apprendre les détails de sa rencontre avec Draco dans ce même train. * pfff cas désespéré, enfin c'est plutôt moi qui suis dans une mauvaise position maintenant ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ? ? * 

" Donc…j'étais dans le train. "

" Ouiiii… "

" J'étais assis… "

" Ouiiii…. "

" Avec Ron… "

" Bon c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Viens en au plus important. " S'énerva Amanda qui commençait à vraiment perdre patience.

" Oui, oui attend. " Répondit précipitamment le sorcier.

* Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter moi ?* 

" Non. En fait non. " Murmura soudainement Harry.

" Comment ça non ? "

" … "

" Harry ? "

" Je…je n'ai pas rencontré Malfoy dans le train. Ça y est tout s'éclaire, je me souviens ! " Déclara t-il fier de lui.

" Ahhh Tu vois ? ! J'étais sûr que tu ne pouvais pas avoir rencontré Drake dans un endroit si banal. "

" Mouais…enfin c'était dans un magasin de vêtement ça n'a rien d'exceptio… "

" Mais ça change tout ! " S'exclama la jeune fille. " On est tout de suite dans une autre ambiance là. Ahhh !! Déjà à 10 ans il savait que le look était une chose très importante dans la vie. "

Harry ne préféra faire aucuns commentaires quant à cette remarque aussi idiote qu'inutile.

" Donc je suis entré et j'étais seul. Je ne connaissais encore rien au monde des sorciers à cette époque, c'était le premier garçon sorcier de mon âge à qui je parlais. Je ne me souviens plus très bien ce qu'il m'a dit * et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche * mais ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il n'a pas été aimable du tout, il me mettait mal à l'aise avec ces questions et il me parlait avec hauteur, ça voix traînante et glaciale le rendait encore plus antipathique que ses propos. "

" Aïe ! ça commence mal ton histoire…Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu avais vécu dans le monde des moldus jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans ? "

" Parce que je me voyait mal raconter ma vie à un inconnu, qui plus est un inconnu antipathique ! Et puis je lui avais dit que mes parents étaient sorciers, il a fait ses déductions tout seul. " Se justifia t-il.

" Oui, mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux premières impressions ! En plus, tu as toi même dis qu'Hermione ne s'était pas montré plus chaleureuse. " Intervint Amanda tentant désespérément de redresser la situation. " Et comment êtes-vous devenus amis par la suite ? "

* Là tu me poses une colle. *

" Eh bien ça n'a pas était facile. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que * je le détestais et c'était réciproque* ….euh….Hermione et Ron ne l'aimaient pas. " 

" Rah ! Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? "

" Bonne question. J'imagine que ça s'explique par le fait que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ont des caractères complètement opposés. Les Serpentard étaient les ténèbres et nous étions la lumière. Ils étaient notre antithèse et notre complément à la fois, parce que dans un sens l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre, ils étaient mutuellement leur propre limite et leur propre origine…C'était très bizarre quand j'y repense. Dans tous les cas, tu comprendras qu'une amitié entre Malfoy et moi était très mal venue. "

" Ce qui nous ramène toujours à la même question. Comment avez-vous fait ? " Insista t-elle.

" Bin…un jour…je…il…enfin…on…. "

* Qu'est ce que je vais raconter moi ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui dire la vérité ? Non je ne peux pas faire ça, depuis le départ elle s'imagine que Malfoy et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde pff… *

" En fait…je…tu… " Balbutia le sorcier en cherchant désespérément quelque chose de plausible à dire.

" Il, nous, vous, ils. Harry je connais mes pronoms personnels, alors tu vas me le dire à la fin ?!!! "

* Finalement je pourrais * 

" Il c'est passé que Malfoy…m'admirait. Euh, ouais c'est ça. En réalité…hum…il était jaloux et c'est là la raison pour laquelle il m'embêtait si souvent. Lorsque j'ai vu clair dans son jeu je me suis dis : Harry, Harry, Harry, sous cette apparente méchanceté gratuite, cette arrogance hors du commun, cet orgueil mal placé, cette prétention démesurée et… "

" C'est bon, on a comprit. "L'interrompit Amanda exaspérée.

" Ne m'interromps pas Amanda ! "Lança Harry d'un ton sec.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tut.

" Donc je disais…que sous cette apparente cruauté (pour faire plus court) se cachait un être…fragile * un poltron oui * jaloux * fils à papa * qui voulais juste un peu de reconnaissance * qui se prenait pour le nombril du monde * et qui, pour finir, se défoulait sur ses pauvres camarades de classe par dépit * pour le plaisir ouais *. J'ai pris ce jeune perdu sous mon aile, j'ai entendu ses cris de détresse derrière chaque humiliation qu'il infligeait. * Mais qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre ? * et j'ai peu à peu appris à le connaître sous son vrai jour * mais mon Dieu tuez moi ! *. Il ne se laissait pas approcher aussi facilement, mais j'ai réussit à briser sa carapace et j'ai découvert un être si….si….* alors là je sèche, je crois que j'ai raconté plus de mensonges en une minute qu'en 19 ans de vie * si…bien ? * très inspiré * …Tout ça pour dire que nous sommes devenus amis sans que personne ne le sachent, en particulier pas nos amis respectifs. "

Amanda restait sans réaction après le récit de son ami. Ce dernier commençait à croire que son histoire n'allait pas marcher quand elle sauta dans ses bras et lui dit :

" Harry je suis si fière de toi… "

* Pour une fois que j'ai le bon rôle… *

" Tu as étais si compréhensif et sensible. Drake n'aurait pu trouver meilleur ami que toi pour le sortir de ses peines et de sa solitude. Alors que tu ne lui devais rien, tu lui as tendu les bras d'une manière si tendre et désintéressé... " Dit-elle, les larmes au coin des yeux.

" Ouais…c'est exactement ça. " Approuva Harry, hésitant tout de même.

Amanda lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. 

* Bon alors, il est où le problème ? Pourquoi Harry ne peux plus supporter Draco ? Que s'est-il donc passé ? *

" Harry…pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux plus le supporter maintenant ? "

Le sorcier sourit tristement. " Tu sais en grandissant les gens changent…et se séparent. Draco et moi étions beaucoup trop différents pour qu'une amitié puisse subsister entre nous… "

* Est ce que je viens de l'appeler par son prénom ? *

" Je crois…que je vois ce que tu veux dire. " Murmura t-elle ému par tant " d'honnêteté ".

Harry lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

" AAAAAHHHHH ! ! ! "

" Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? " S'inquiéta Amanda. " J'ai un truc dans les cheveux. " S'écria t-elle horrifiée.

Elle sautilla partout en portant ses mains à la tête.

" Quelle heure est-il ? "demanda Harry ne portant aucunement attention à l'affolement de son amie.

Amanda se calma subitement et releva légèrement la manche de son pull. " Il est 17h03. "

" Oh non ! J'avais rendez-vous avec Ron à 17h !! Je vais me faire tuer. " S'alarma Harry.

Amanda éclata de rire. " Ne t'en fais pas tu es increvable Harry Potter. "

Harry stoppa net et se retourna vers elle. * Malfoy commence vraiment à avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle * pensa t-il tout en enfilant son manteau. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la laissa tomber avec maladresse.

" Jamais tu ne sortiras normalement de cette maison " Soupira la jeune fille.

Mais Harry ne répliqua pas, ramassa le bout de bois et partit.

A suivre…

voilà la première note que je fais de ma vie lol ^^ je suis ému mdr. Bon en fait je la met parce que personne ne comprendra ma private joke sur Hilary Duff duff étant une marque célèbre de bière dans les simpson j'ai décidé d'appeler cette pauvre Hilary Duff Hilary Bière -_- bon je sais je vais pas chercher bien loin ^^,, mais faut pas m'en demander trop…Pour ceux qui avaient trouvés chapeau ^___^ 

Et justement au moment où j'envoie ce chapitre passe une chanson d'Hilary à la radio, si c'est po un signe du destin ça ? (on dirait Amanda lol)

YESSSSSSSSS ^____________________^ Enfin terminé (ndb : et corrigé ) )

JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne année lol ^^,, sinon je ne serais pas motivé pour mettre un new chapitre de " Mémoire " avant la fin des vacances et pouvoir vous le souhaiter dans celui là…^__^

**** Mais s'il y a des gens dans la salle qui ne lisent pas " Mémoire " alors je leur souhaite une bonne et merveilleuse année, pleine de joie, de bonheur, de yaoi et de bishonens mdr ^______^ (et attention que je ne prenne pas un lecteur de mémoire en train de lire ce message _ je sais que je peux le faire, je peux mettre un new chap de mémoire avant la fin des vacances ^^,, …enfin je crois ) 

Dernier message le chapitre 9 viendra vers mi janvier ou plus tôt si c'est nécessaire…lol ) 


	10. chapitre 9

Salut tout le monde me revoici ^____^ 

Bon passons direct aux choses sérieuses lol

Réponses aux reviews (si CA c'est pas du sérieux lol )….) :

****

Lululle : Salut lululle ! Alors je t'ai enseveli sous les compliments ? ? ? lol Veux tu que je te déterre ? ? ? mdr ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi le père Noël à été un peu radin au niveau des choco cette année lol dommage ^^,, on peut pas tout avoir… Tu as aimé l'interview ? merci, ^__^ parce que j'ai eu du mal à la faire, j'étais pas vraiment habitué c'était trop bizarre, je voulais poser des questions trop bête mais je me suis retenu au dernier moment ^^,, En tout cas ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'un passage trop relou à écrire est apprécier par certaine personne :) merci beaucoup. Harry ? ? ? Mentir ? ? ? Nannnnnnn c'est vraiment pas son style c'est une personne honnête " Harry Potter " mdr bon c'est vrai qu'il s'est vraiment lâcher, moi même je me demandais si j'allais le croire et puis Amanda est vraiment trop crédule (bon c'est vrai yen a qui préfère dire " conne " mais bon ^^,, ) je l'aime bien moi Amanda et je suis contente que tu l'aimes aussi parce que des fois yen a qui la trouve vraiment trop idiote ^^,, Alors merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii merci merci je t'adore trop ^____^ tu es super je te fais plein de bisous.

****

Misslulu : Coucou ! une nouvelle review de misslulu une nouvelle review de misslulu ! ! ! Super ^___^ crois moi tes revi me font le même effet que lorsque tu vois un new chap de GDR lol :o) Merci de m'encourager ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ^___^ Mdr tu as vu que j'ai vraiment eu peur d'encourir ta colère parce que j'ai bien mis mémoire avant la fin des vacances ) lol Et t'as bien raison de te coucher tard en vacances, moi je fais pareil vivent les vacances ^___^ Donc pour en venir au fait oui c'est vrai que le chapitre 8 était vraiment vide lol Et bien sûr que t'es gentille è_é si je te le dis ^____^ tu n'arrêtes pas de m'encourager et de m'écrire des revi et de me lire ^__^ en tout cas si c'est pas gentil pour les autres ça l'est pour moi ^o^ alors merciiiiiiiiiii (oui je fais de mon mieux o) et je le fais surtout pour vous parce que ça me fais plaisir de vous faire plaisir lol ^_^ quand je reçois des review comme les tiennes je me dis "ma vieille t'as intérêt à être à la hauteur ^^,,, ce qui, entre parenthèses, n'arrive jamais lol ) Gros Bisousssss

****

Umbre77 : Mon araignée préféré (et il en faut pour aimer les araignées ^^,, lol ) que j'adore à mort et qui fait des super reviews ^___^ une vraie perle quoi ! ! ! ( * je crois que j'ai raconté plus de mensonges en une ligne qu'en un an de ma vie * o) lol ) Là, je crois que tu t'es surpassé o.0 dejà tu m'écris une super review longue mais en plus il est 5h du mat' (nan attends…5h 17 lol ) O.0 franchement ouaaaahhh !!! En plus ma pauvre, on voit la souffrance que l'écriture de cette revi t'inflige ^^,, tu trembles, tu vois rien ç_ç merci….même dans d'aussi mauvaises conditions tu m'écris des revi géniales ;o) 77 te porte malheur ? ? lol bah alors pourquoi tu t'appelles Umbre77 ^^,, Moi j'aime bien t'appeler Umbre77 mais c'est vrai que personne ne m'appelle Malika M3 (ça fait bizarre ^^,,) Je suis contente qu'on se comprenne sur le fait que les fics sont parfois difficile à avancer ^^ les lecteurs nous font très plaisir et c'est flatteur de savoir que nos fics sont appréciés mais comme tu l'as si bien dis " on met en péril notre année scolaire " et ouais….u_u Mais sinon nous même on a envie de les continuer ^^ je sais que tous les auteurs sont attachées à leur histoire et c'est normal d'avoir envi de les terminer o) Merci de me dire que ma fic te fait rire ^___________^ ça me touche vraiment (même si moi je rigole pas en la lisant ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y en a quelques uns qui aime ^__^ ) Des crampes au ventre ? ? ? ? o.0 ouah t'es sûr que c'était pas à cause du chocolat de Noël o) Harry est bon acteur mais Amanda est un peu crédule quand même (un peu beaucoup ^^,,) Tu as lu ma fic en verdana 12 o.0 lol j'écris en times new roman 12 ^^,,, mais bon à 5h du mat' ça peut se comprendre aussi ^^ Alors la je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, les fics anglaises sont la plupart du temps tellement géniale qu'on peut pas décrocher même si on comprend rien en la lisant mdr ^__^ ça m'arrive souvent de me coucher a 6h du mat' parce que j'ai repéré un new chef d'œuvre ^__^ (en anglais on a l'embarras du choix ) Oui un chapitre en janvier comme tu peux le constater ^__^ je me suis surpassé (enfin si ma béta n'avait pas coupée le chapitre 8 en deux vous n'auriez pas eu le chapitre 9 aussi tôt ^^,, ) Comment j'ai su que tu étais Tigre ? ? ? HA HA mystère ! ! ! ! Ce sont mes sources je peux pas les divulguer o) En réalité j'aime bien me renseigner sur les revieweurs et auteurs que j'aime beaucoup alors voilà ^^ Je te remercie pour ta super revi (je le diaris pas assez ^^,,) que j'adore trop à la folie Bisous ma petite araignée. Ps : les mères qui squattent les pc c'est vraiment lourd je vois de quoi tu veux parler -_- et ps2 : Harry va souffrir mais moins qu'avant ^^,, moi qui adore le faire enrager la suite du scénario risque de le faire plutôt rire (enfin un petit peu :)

****

Pitinad : Ma muse, moule, petite frite, Nana, ma SFF sama et béta adoréeeeeeeee ^_________^ Déjà merci beaucoup pour la correction et surtout bonne chance pour tes exams o) Deuxièmement merci pour ta review lol bon d'accord le dernier chapitre n'était pas nul je me suis trompé en fait c'est celui là qui l'est ^________^ t'es contente comme ça ? ? J'ai toujours pas fait mon espagnolllllllllllll T_T ça m'éneeeeeeeerve mais bon je réponds aux revi peux po tout faire moa _ Donc ma petite moule adorée j'espère que tu as bien réviser et que ta première journée d'exam c'est bien passé je suis très contente que tu m'aies laissé une review et quand j'ai relu tes comments avant d'envoyer la fic, je me suis trop marré alors merci aussi pour m'avoir fais rire ^__^ quant au fameux " passage " super relou et mystérieux (du moins c'est fait pour lol ^^,, si, si relou aussi c'est fait pour lol ) je pense que personne ne s'en formalisera, j'ai un nouveau jeu tu veux bien y jouer avec moi ? ? On parie sur le nombre de revi que je vais avoir lol ce serait marrant ça ^^ bon moi je dis….hum attend me concentre…je dirais 5 ou peut être 6 (et encore ^^,, chui po sûr) je me donne une marge de 1 revi en dessous ou au dessus…Les paris sont jetés ^___^ Bon j'arrête mes bêtises et je te fais des gros bisousssssss (ton " bébé " commence à grandir bientôt 10 chapitre lol o) (ps : je t'adore ma SFF sama et même si je suis ennuyeuse et timide et bien je meurs d'envie de te voir un jour ^_____^ et je suis vraiment très contente que tu m'aies laissé un mess ç_ç ça m'a touché d'entendre ta voix et tu auras beau croire ce que tu veux je suis sûr que je t'adore plus que toi tu m'adores ^^ c'est juste que je suis pas assez démonstrative ^^,, ) ps2 : g enfin compris ce qu'était un User ID lol ^^,,

****

Diane23 : Salut Diane ^^ C'est vrai que tu me fais peur des fois ^^,, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que t'étais un peu énervée ? ? ^^,, non ? chai po une intuition…euh dis merci à ta mère de ma part grâce à elle je n'ai pas reçu un savon et t'étais bien chaude pour m'en faire un lol Bon comme tu le vois j'ai mis la suite en janvier comme tu me l'avais " impérativement " demandé ^_______^ j'espère que tu es contente :o) j'ai fais un effort parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves encore ^^,, Harry ne passe pas vraiment pour un imbécile lol pour l'instant c'est plutôt Draco lol Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir alors promis juré le slash arrive bientôt ^___^ … non pas maintenant, non pas dans le prochain chapitre ….non pas dans euh bon j'arrête là lol ^^,,, ç_ç qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? ? (à part mettre le slash tout de suite ^^,,,) Bon même si t'es déçu par ce chapitre je te fais plein de gros bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review car même si c'est pour me passer un savon je les adore ^__^ ps : euh la chanson que t'es censé chanter c'est quoi comme air ? ? 

****

Clau : Salut clau ! ! ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^____^ même si j'ai eu du mal à déchiffrer ^^,, Si toi tu es contente de lire mes nouveaux chapitres moi je suis très heureuse de recevoir des reviews de toi ^___^ ça me boost à fond pour écrire la suite o) Tu sais " tout ça " ça va pas mener Harry et Draco très loin en réalité lol ^^,, enfin si ça va peut être les mener au bonheur éternelle ? ? Enfin on espère ) moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir le rapprochement Harry/Draco parce que…Amanda et Nath ils sont bien gentils mais c'est pas eux les perso principaux ^^ alors hop on retourne au second plan…Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review ^___^ ça m'a fait très plaisir Gros Bisous 

****

Enyo85 : Ou critique attitré du dernier chapitre de Gdr et détecteuse de connerie à deux cent d'euros lol Pour jeune et manucurées c'est pas mon idée c'est celle de ma béta ^^ c'est vrai que c'est tombé bien bas lol mais Amanda est censée être une cruche de service tout en étant lucide et douée d'une super sensibilité ^____^ et super gentille, sympa, pas rancunière et…euh on va arrêter là ^^,, tous ça pour dire qu'elle à plein d'autres qualités même s'il lui manque une case parfois lol ^^,, ce qui nous fait un point pour toi…Pour Sarahel OUAH alors là applaudissement o.0 ce point là compte double c'était assez difficile à trouver ^^ Pour Starloose j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^,, ma sœur adore cette émission lol ils sont trop drôle quand même (alors continuer d'appeler comme des cons sur des numéros surtaxés o) Ce qui nous fait 4 points ^^ Tue moi l'été prochain en criant c'était bien tiré de " Souviens-toi l'été dernier " Mais en criant c'était juste un clin d'œil à l'incontournable Scream lol est ce qu'on lui accorde le point M le Juri ? ? Oui ! ! ! ! Ding Ding Ding ! Avec 5 points Enyo85 est la grande gagnante ^______^ est qu'a t-elle gagné ? ? ? ^^,,, bah chai po tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? ? (demande moi tous sauf une fanfics'il te plaît é_è ) Voilà, en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta revi elle m'a fait très plaisir (pour la naissance de l'amitié H/D lol je l'aime assez moi aussi ^^ même si elle est idiote je me dis qu'au fond il aurait mieux valut qu'il en soit ainsi plutôt qu'Harry finisse par transformer Draco en furet ^^,, lol) Bisousss

****

Chen : Tu as vu le SDA 3 deux fois ? ? ? Tout mon respect, moi je ne peux pas m'en remettre ç_ç à chaque fois que j'y pense j'ai les larmes au yeux alors ^^,, je pense que j'ai eu ma dose, j'attendrais de le revoir quand le moment sera venu ^___^ et ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai remis mes copines à leur places…Est ce de ma faute si elles sont sans cœur ? ? Et insensible ? ? Non mais franchement elles ont pas su apprécier ce film à sa juste valeur -_- Sinon, non je n'ai pas lu les livres seulement le premier que j'ai essayer de commencer (me suis arrêter au 4eme chapitre u_u je sais c'est vraiment nul de ma part mais franchement je n'ai pas pu continuer ^^,, toi je pari que tu les as tous lu ^^) Je te comprends très bien ne t'inquiètes pas ^__^ tu as très bien su décrire ce que tu ressentais et je suis d'accord avec toi en fin de compte ^^ mdr c'est Nath son manager ^_^ mais il est gentil ce garçon pourquoi personne ne l'aime ç_ç pour preuve tu verras bien dans ce chapitre o) le slash arrive vers chapitre 11-12 promis juré craché ^___^ cette fois j'ai arrêter la date, tout est prêt ^__^ ouais j'ai vu le trailer de hp3 ^^ (j'adore la chanson) mais j'avoue qu'elle m'a laissé sur ma faim _ le trois n'est pas vraiment mon préféré mais je pense que pour les films il le sera (du moins j'espère ^_^ ) je n'ai pas lu le 5 encore car j'attends la fin de l'année scolaire (en fait si je le lis maintenant je ne ferais pas mes devoirs et je serais tellement boulversé que je vais être en période de crise ^^,, déjà le 4 c'était limite ç_ç ) mais franchement il aurait pu le sortir avant _ là il le mette au début du mois de juin juste avant la bac è_é je suis sûr que je vais pas résister à l'envie d'aller le voir au lieu de réviser mon bac _ c frustrant…il sont nuls ces programmateurs…Pour l'humiliation de Draco ne t'en fais pas ça arrive le pauvre va souffrir bouhahahaha ^________^ Bon j'arrête de dire que mes chapitres sont nuls mais après celui là ^___^ parce que celui ci est plus nul que le dernier (et c'est vrai alors personne ne me contredis è_é) et puis comment je fais pour savoir si mes chapitre sont bien ou pas si je les critique pas moi même ? ? ? ^^ (ç_ç veux po pan pan cul cul T_T méchanteuh sniiiifff) Je te fais des gros ma petite chen ^___^ et revieweuse adoré (mes vacances était bien mais trop courte _ ouinnnn ça s'est terminé trop vite ç_ç)

****

Celine.s : Saluuuuuttt ^_____^ ça va ? ? JE SUIS TROP HAPPY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ZoR a enfin récupéré internet c'est trop géniale ^______^ c'est sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle, je suis super contente ^^ (Mais pourquoi elle peut pas y aller trop souvent ? ? ) tu fais du cop/col ahhh je comprends mieux maintenant ^^ lol Tu sais c'est pas grave si t'as pas vu ma fic avant mdr du moment que tu l'as lis un jour ^^ Et oui c'est dramatique mais Amanda est une bonne poire (c'est pour ça que je l'aie inventé lol ) et puis Harry est un menteur mais on peut lui pardonner pour ce coup là ? ? ? ne me dis pas que tu résisterais à ses grands yeux verts larmoyant é_è o) Il s'enfonce aps réellement ^^,,,, disons que je creuse sa tombe pour que Draco vienne le déterrer et le sortir sain et sauf in extremis d'une mort horrible ^____^ t'aime pas cette perspective ? ? Draco ne sait pas qu'Harry est son âme sœur pour l'instant -_- mais faut lui laisser le temps le pauvre, il va pas s'en remettre si on lui dit comme ça sans préparation préalable lol o) franchement, si on te présentait un gars que tu connais à peine et qu'on te dit " c'est ton âme sœur Céline, voici ta robe de mariée, ton billet pour la lune de miel, votre petit nid d'amour, et tu m'appelles pour l'accouchement ! ! ! ^_____^ " mdr là c'est clair qu'on tourne pas autour du pot lol En plus c'est vrai que pour l'instant c'est pas le grand amour mais ne t'inquiètes pas la slash viendra (un jour ^^,,) Bonne année à toi aussi ma petite cécé adorée ^____^ Bisousssssssss

****

Okami-chan : Mdr le miracle de Noël ? ? ? PTDR tu crois pas que t'exagères ? ? ? lol mais c'est vrai que ça me flatte beaucoup….(quoique…d'un autre côté ça veut dire que je suis si longue que ça ? ? ? ç_ç ) T'as raison le chapitre 8 n'était pas si nul en réalité c'est celui là qui l'est ^^ il est vraiment sans action plat et sans intérêt -_- et là c'est vrai ! ! ! ! ! Et puis si jamais tu pensais que le dernier était comme ça DIS LE è_é j'aime bien qu'on me casse mes chapitre ^___^ ça me permet de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de me surpasser (enfin ça marche pas à tous les coups ^^,, lol ) Tu vois si le dernier avait au moins l'humour comme dernier recours bah celui là ^^,, pas du tout… il est nul sur tout les points mais je t'en voudrais pas si tu me le dis, vraiment, je le sais alors ça ne changera pas grand chose ^^,, à part le fait que tout le monde s'en soit rendu compte ^____^ lol Je te fais plein de bisoussssssssss et merci pour ta review qui me fait chaud au cœur ç_ç miciiiiiii

****

Nicolina : Tu connais déjà la première réponse et si jamais tu lis celle ci je voudrais juste te dire à quel point je t'adore et même si je ne peux rien faire pour te rendre le sourire je voulais que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi ^_^ (qui sait ? peut être qu'un jour je te serais utile ? et non je me rabaisse pas _ alors ne commence pas à souffler comme je suis sûr que tu voulais le faire lol) je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore je ne le dirais jamais assez je crois ^^,, mais bon je pense que du moment que je suis sincère tu aimeras lire ses mots ^__^ Bisous ma Nicolina.

****

Saael' : Saael' voici la réponse à ton mail/review ^^ qui m'a fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèsss plaisir (tous ce qui vient de toi me fait plaisir) Oh oui je suis contente des efforts que tu fais sois en sûr ^___^ Alors plein de projet pervers de fic ? ? ? YES ça promet tout ça surtout que maintenant je suis devenu une des tes plus grandes fan (et ouais o) Franchement j'adore vraiment trop ce que t'écris tu as un style si original ^___^ et tes histoires sortes de l'ordinaire mais c'est vrai que d'un côté venant d'une fille comme toi ça ne m'étonne pas ^_^ C'est clair que tu ne fais QUE de la qualité ^________^ j'ai vraiment trop hâte que tu mettes en places tes nouvelles idées je sens que je vais encore passer un bon moment ^^ Tiens pendant que je suis là…tu dis que je mets du temps à updater mais toi aussi ç_ç et en plus toi c'est pire parce que tes fics sont tellement bien qu'on veut trop avoir la suite et c'est insoutenable TT_TT comment tu peux nous faire ça ? ? ? ? ? ? j'adore vraiment trop ta fic sans nom (c'est ma préférée ^_^) t'es vraiment sadique de faire exprès de nous embrouiller méchanteuh _ tiens pour la peine je te dirais rien sur Nath na ^^ et le jour où tu m'expliqueras ta fic …..je te dirais ^^ En attendant je fais plein de gros Bisous à ma revieweuse et auteur préférée (je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas te mettre dans mes auteurs favoris ^_____^ ) (ps : c'est vraiment dommage que tu n'ailles plus sur msn ç_ç sniffff )

VOTRE ATTENTION SVP VOICI LA SEULE CHOSE QUI VAUT LA PEINE D'ETRE LU, J'AI L'IMMENSE HONNEUR DE VOUS PRESENTER LE…. 

**Résumé** : Amanda est une amie moldu d'Harry, fan de boys band en tout genre. Son nouveau coup de cœur n'est nul autre que notre ex-Serpentard préféré ^_^ " Drake " allias Draco Malfoy. Harry voit alors sa vie bouleversé par l'arrivé incongru et indésirable de son némésis dans sa nouvelle vie paisible et tranquille. Après qu'Harry ait (miraculeusement ?) obtenu des places de concerts, Amanda l'y traîne de force…

Sur les lieus du concert se passe des retrouvailles…euh bah assez plates en réalité ^^,, lol entre les deux ennemis. Après cet événement Harry remarque l'étrange volonté de Draco de vouloir se rapprocher d'Amanda (au grand damne du survivant qui vit les plus humiliants moment de sa vie ^^ rappelons en autre le célèbre t-shirt télétubbies et le masque de soin d'Amanda ^_^ ). Lorsque Drake se voit dans l'obligation d'inviter Amanda et Harry à l'inauguration du Nitgh Star la jeune fan ne peut refuser l'offre et grâce à l'aide d'Hermione, réussit à convaincre son ami de s'y rendre. Mais notre héros n'étant pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme (niveau psychologiquement parlant ^^ ; ;) va purger sa peine au bar où une somptueuse jeune femme l'accoste puis l'invite à danser. Harry tombe sous le charme rapidement et la laisse l'embrasser sans réagir. Malheureusement pour lui, la fille ne semble pas apprécié la façon dont il embrasse et s'en va en courant (mauvaise haleine sûrement ^^,, lol). La soirée tourne à la catastrophe lorsque le sorcier apprend que son flirt d'un soir était en fait Malfoy qui comptait séparer Amanda et Harry en rendant cette dernière jalouse (est-il nécessaire de rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble ? ^^) S'ensuit dont tout naturellement une bonne scène d'engueulade in the rain. ^^,,

Pour ceux qui ne ce rappel plus du **précédent chap** en particulier… ^^ je résume brièvement (parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé lol ^^,,) Donc dans le chapitre 8 Amanda et Harry parlent….et puis ba c'est tout lol Ah siiiii ! ! ! Ah non ^^,, je croyais me souvenir de quelque chose mais non fausse alerte lol ^^,, 

Le chapitre ce termine sur le départ d'Harry qui avait un rendez-vous (professionnel !) avec Ron ^^ voilà le plus important pour comprendre cette suite ^^

J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée et pour ne pas déroger à la règle je vous souhaite une bonne année ^^ 

Bon même si ce chapitre est encore plus nul que celui d'avant je le dédie tout de même à Nicolina ^___^ car c'est pour elle que j'avais écris au départ la scène Nath/Draco (qui à d'ailleurs tourné en gros flash back ^^,,) et si elle n'avait pas était là je ne l'aurais jamais écrite ^^ Alors merci beaucoup ma belle déesse ^__^

Chapitre 9

Il transplana devant une grande bâtisse. Au premier abord elle paraissait assez semblable aux autres, grande et monocorde, brillante et reluisante s'étendant de toute sa longueur vers les cieux, imposant toute sa supériorité sur les minuscules hommes. Harry soupira et ne resta pas plus longtemps à admirer l'aspect extérieur du bâtiment qu'il connaissait si bien, il était déjà assez en retard comme ça.

Il se décida donc à rentrer et fit un sourire enjôleur à la réceptionniste qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

" M. Potter ! " Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Bien souvent Harry se prenait à associer l'horrible Mme Pince de son enfance à Mlle Yorkshire qui était d'une rigueur et d'un sérieux déprimant au possible. Même le grand Harry Potter ne réchappait pas à ses remontrances.

" Vous avez une demie heure de retard... " Siffla t-elle d'une voie perçante. 

" Je suis désolé. "S'excusa Harry sans vraiment faire d'effort pour paraître sincère.

" Que ceci ne se reproduise plus M. Potter, votre statut d'agent spécial ne vous dispense pas de respecter les règles. " Répliqua la vieille peau célibataire et aigrie d'un ton glacial. 

Harry resta muet. Répondre n'aurait été que source de conflits supplémentaires.

" M. Weasley vous attend à son bureau, je le préviens de votre arrivée. "

Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Ron.

" M Weasley…il est **_enfin_** arrivé. " Lui dit-elle en jetant au passage un regard assassin. 

Harry tressaillit d'effroi. Cette pauvre fille faisait vraiment peur à voir. Il se précipita vers l'ascenseur sous l'œil aiguisé de Mlle Yorkshire qui pensait que Potter avait _enfin_ prit conscience de son erreur et qu'il s'empressait de rejoindre Weasley, honteux de l'avoir tant fait attendre. 

Une fois arrivé à l'étage, Harry marcha le long du grand couloir aux couleurs fanées.

* Il devrait peut être songer à refaire la déco ici * pensa t-il. 

Il traversa le mur qui séparait la bâtisse du monde magique et l'atmosphère se fit soudain moins morose. L'agitation du ministère avait toujours amusé Harry qui ne se lassait jamais d'observer l'empressement de cette foule, composée de créatures magiques ainsi que de sorciers, courant d'une pièce à une autre, s'affairant a d'innombrables tâches. 

Enfin, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder _encore_. Il passa devant un petit stagiaire qui faisait la cour à la secrétaire personnelle de Ron et ne put s'empêcher un petit ricanement. Il n'avait aucune chance, elle était déjà prise et éperdument amoureuse… 

" Harry te voilà ! " S'exclama t-elle avec soulagement. " J'ai cru que Ron allait devenir fou. "

*Ah ! ça ne me dit rien qui vaille *

" Désolé je l'avais complètement oublié. "

" Et bien tu ferais mieux de trouver une meilleure excuse. " Dit-elle en souriant.

*Oui, c'est vrai que Ron sera certainement moins indulgent.* " Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je saurais le calmer. " L'a rassura t-il, en réalité peu sûr de lui.

" Bonne chance. "

Harry ouvrit la porte avec appréhension…mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas dans la pièce…

" TE VOILA ENFIN ! ! ! ! Mais Harry à quoi pensais-tu ? Tu as _vraiment_ envie de te faire virer ou quoi ?!! Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont j'ai dû défendre ta conduite de l'autre jour ! Je commence à en avoir marre de ton comportement, ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un agent spécial aussi gradé que toi…et blah blah blah... "

Harry lâcha le cours de la discussion (si l'on pouvait nommer ce monologue une discussion), ne pouvant pas vraiment faire plus qu'hocher la tête de manière affirmative et désolé. Heureusement pour lui, Ron n'était pas le genre à faire de très longues réprimandes et le supplice ne dura pas bien longtemps. Harry préférait cela plutôt que d'avoir à affronter un " Percy Weasley " en colère. 

" Harry que se passe t-il donc dans ta vie en ce moment pour que tu me fasses ce coup là ? "

* Ce qui a changé… * Pensa le jeune homme avec amertume, c'était si évident…

" Je suis vraiment désolé Ron, j'étais avec Amanda et… "

" Tu n'as pas vu le temps passer, je connais la chanson. Ce n'est pas si grave de tout façon. " Finit-il d'un ton curieusement calme.

* Comment cela pas si grave ? Il vient de me faire la morale pendant 5 longues minutes, il était quasiment au bord de la crise. Et _ce n'est pas si grave_ …mais bien sûr…*

" Tiens, regarde ce que nous avons trouvé, c'est une piste à suivre pour ta nouvelle mission. "

Il lui tendit un disque qu'Harry attrapa, sceptique. 

" Que veux tu que je fasse avec ça ? " Demanda t-il, quelque peu inquiet.

" Ecoute là simplement, les paroles de cette chanson nous ont parut bien trop suspectes pour ne pas en prendre compte. "

" Une chanson ? Les paroles d'une chanson ? Vous n'avez que ça à faire franchement ? Les chansons de cet imbécile sont dénuées de sens, ce ne sont que de banales chansons d'amour mélodramatique prêtent à faire pleurer la première dinde. "

* Bon je sais, je suis dur avec Amanda *

" Harry écoute-là, demande l'avis d'Amanda sur ce sujet s'il le faut. "

Harry poussa un soupir blasé. Il avait espéré intérieurement que le ministère avait déjà écouté toutes les chansons de Malfoy pour repérer les _paroles suspectes_ et que cette tâche barbante n'allait pas lui revenir. Il ne supporterait sans doute pas l'analyse de chacun des mots prononcés par le chanteur. Harry connaissait à peu près les chansons de Malfoy, à vrai dire, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement puisqu'il avait assisté à son concert le mois dernier et que ses tubes passaient constamment sur les ondes. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Amanda s'était calmée à ce niveau là. Elle n'osait plus mettre le cd de Draco en la présence d'Harry, elle ne voulait pas le mettre de mauvais poil.

" Harry, fais moi un compte rendu détaillé de toutes ses chansons. Je veux juste que tu en extrait leur sens, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait utiliser les plus viles ruses pour amadouer les gens. " 

" Mais enfin Ron, je n'ai rien entendu de plus idiot de toute ma vie ! Je te dis que les paroles ne sont portées que sur des sujets totalement ordinaires et cent fois rebattus. C'est le marketing Ron ! Les chansons sont écrites par des auteurs de bas étages. Ils prennent un beau gosse quelconque pour les chanter avec une voix suave et sensuelle, accompagné de vêtements adéquats, d'un joli petit minois et le tour est joué : toutes les filles sont à leurs pieds. Ils n'ont pas besoin de chansons pour amadouer les gens, mais seulement de leur corps. "

* J'ai peut être mis trop de qualificatifs dans cette phrase.*

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds " Tu sais que tu devrais travailler dans le marché de la musique toi. "

" Je ne rigoles pas. " Marmonna Harry avec agacement.

" Moi non plus. " Répliqua Ron du tac au tac avec un grand sourire.

Harry soupira, exaspéré. " Ron ne me demande pas de le faire, tu sais, je crois que je vais aller consulter un psy si ça continue. Rien ne va dans ma vie depuis quelque temps... Sois chic s'il te plaît. "

Bien qu'il se doutait que sa petite comédie ne prendrait pas avec son meilleur ami, Harry gardait bon espoir que son jeu d'acteur se soit amélioré avec le temps.

" Harryyyyy…Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis ton meilleur ami ! ! Ne me dis pas avoir seulement effleuré l'idée que ton numéro marcherait avec moi ? "

Le sorcier ne savait plus où se mettre et baissa honteusement les yeux. 

" Je te prierais de garder ça pour Percy mon pauvre vieux et de te mettre au travail TOUT DE SUITE ! ! ! ! " 

Harry émit un énorme soupir mental qui balaya les malheureux neurones et synapses solitaires qui lui restaient, en perdition entre son hypophyse et son hypothalamus, puis partit en traînant des pieds. * De toute façon je suis sûr que ça n'aurait pas marché avec Percy non plus * 

***********************

" Il pleut… " Nath passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se laissa tomber sur le divan de velours noir. " …encore…il pleut trop souvent ces temps-ci, c'est déprimant… " Souffla t-il.

Draco restait perdu dans ses pensées, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre…la pluie…la pluie ne lui rappelait jamais que des événements malheureux de son existence. Mais il ne la détestait pas pour autant…à vrai dire, elle l'apaisait.

" Tu as fais tes valises Drake ? " Demanda soudain Nath.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et répondu par un vague murmure.

" De toute façon j'étais sûr que tu ne l'aurais pas faites. " Reprit Nath avec exaspération. " Quand je pense que je m'acharne à te faire plaisir et enregistrer ton prochain album en Espagne… " Il émit un grognement. " Et même pas un merci. Vraiment quelle ingratitude de ta part… "

Un petit rire ironique combla bientôt le froid de la pièce. " Me faire _plaisir_ ? … " Répéta Draco d'une voix glacée mais un sourire amer flottant sur ses lèvres.

" Je crois que tu sais parfaitement ce qui me ferait _plaisir_. " Continua t-il en fixant ses yeux sur l'horizon noir. " Si tu veux, pour être plus exhaustif, je te ferais bien une liste, elle serait même très courte. "

Nath resta muet devant une telle froideur. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il était déjà habitué aux " sauts d'humeur " de Draco et à son arrogance Malfoyenne. C'est ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui, un être que l'on croirait sans sentiments et dont le seul plaisir reste la satisfaction personnelle et l'échec de ceux considérés comme inférieurs (c'est à dire tout le monde puisque comme nous le savons tous les Malfoy sont parfaits). (ndb :Hum, physiquement tout du moins )

" Malheureusement pour toi, je ne crois pas qu'un voyage en Espagne y figurerait. " Finit Draco en lançant un regard faussement désolé en direction de son manager.

Nath s'allongea sur le divan et ferma les yeux. Attendre que la tempête cesse était sa spécialité. Même s'il savait que quoi qu'il arrive il aurait toujours le dessus, il préférait ne pas embêter son jouet favori.

Un silence s'installa tranquillement, ni tendu, ni parfaitement paisible. Ils étaient juste là, ignorant presque la présence de l'autre. 

…

" Chante pour moi Draco. "

Le jeune homme se retourna brutalement, ses yeux fixant Nath sans vraiment le voir. Des yeux vides et absents de toute vie… _" Chante. "_

" Draco ? " 

Il sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie et lui demanda d'une voix sourde et dénuée d'intérêt.

" Quoi ? " 

" Tu ne pourrais pas me chanter quelque chose s'il te plaît ? "

" Pfff, si tu veux m'entendre chanter tu sais quoi faire. " Répliqua Draco d'une voix sardonique.

" Mais je ne veux pas d'une musique gâchant la pureté de ta voix, je veux t'entendre toi. Allez, s'il te plaît, je ne te demanderais même pas une chanson d'amour en plus. " Supplia Nath avec insistance. " Chante pour moi. "

…

…

#_Flash back_#

__

" La pluie…n'y a t-il rien de plus lassant ? La pluie m'ennuie au plus haut point. "

L'homme se détourna du balcon et ausculta la pièce avec un regard sévère, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ce corps inerte sur le fauteuil de cuir.

" …Toi ! Chante ! " Ordonna t-il.

Le garçon sursauta. 

" Moi ? "

" Oui toi, chante pour moi. "Lui intima t-il.

Le jeune homme tremblant et en sueur ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement. 

" Mais…mais je ne sais pas chanter Mr Kinslayer. "

Il s'attendait presque à être frappé pour lui avoir répondu, mais rien ne se passa. Il entendit seulement un grognement rauque.

"Ne sois pas si modeste, cela ne te ressemble pas du tout…Allons fais un effort. Je suis sûr que tu sais chanter, vas-y, et ne discute pas. " Lui ordonna l'homme.

Draco ne voulait pas insister, après tout il valait mieux qu'il lui demande de chanter plutôt qu'autre chose. Mais cette requête lui semblait bien étrange, c'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait une chose pareille. Draco se concentra mais aucun air ne lui venait en mémoire, aucunes paroles ne voulaient sortir de sa gorge.

" Je…je suis désolé, je ne sais quoi vous chanter. " S'excusa t-il en baissant la tête.

" N'as tu jamais appris de chants à Poudlard ?" Répliqua l'homme prénommé Kinslayer avec un sourire narquois.

Draco rouvrit subitement les yeux mais ne rétorqua rien. La colère ne lui servait à rien, sinon à s'attirer des ennuis, quant à son arrogance mieux valait ne plus en parler. 

" Chante n'importe quoi, je m'en fiche éperdument. "

Jamais il ne l'appelait par son nom ou même son prénom…il n'avait plus d'identité, il était seulement devenu un " tu ". Mr kinslayer ne s'adressait à lui que pour lui donner des ordres… Draco ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus, il n'était plus…plus qu'objet… un être humain sans fin, ni but…seulement une chose…

Après quelques secondes de silence Draco n'avait toujours put trouvé une chanson à lui entonner 

…

Alors l'homme passa le temps d'une autre manière. __

La fois suivante Draco chanta mais chaque mot lui fut arraché, ils lui brûlaient la gorge et cette simple tâche se transforma bientôt en torture.

Ce n'est que quelque temps plus tard que le chant ne lui inspirait plus la douleur… mais une chaleur inqualifiable qui lui appartenait, sa voix était une des dernières choses qu'il contrôlait encore dans sa vie.

…

…

__

Break me. 

Lorsque la musique lui parvint, Draco sortit de ses songes obscures. Un sourire passa sur son visage, Nath avait enfin comprit que le supplier de chanter ne servirait pas à remettre sa décision en question. Au moins il avait choisit la bonne. 

__

Hate me. 

" Merci " Murmura le chanteur. 

__

Make me. 

Le sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Nath alors que Draco retournait à la contemplation de la fenêtre. 

__

Shake me.

"Make me. "

__

Hate me.

Une larme roula lentement sur la joue de Draco…tellement fine qu'elle n'apparut pas dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir le sillon salé qu'elle traçait sur son visage. 

La main de Nath essuya l'ultime larme en caressant du bout des doigts sa joue si froide. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue puis partit sans se retourner. 

" Je vais faire ta valise. " Souffla Nath. " De toute façon cela vaut mieux pour toi car j'ai de meilleur goût vestimentaire. " Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Draco perçut à peine le bruit sourd de la porte qui se ferma silencieusement.

__

Break me.

**********************

****

*Bruit de sonnerie de téléphone* 

Amanda sortit de son demi-sommeil et tendit le bras tâtonnant et renversant tout ce qui se trouvait sur le chemin entre elle et le téléphone.

" Allo ! "

" Allo Amanda ? "

La jeune fille resta perplexe ne reconnaissant pas la voix de son interlocuteur elle hésita à répondre…

" Qui est à l'appareil ? "

" Vous ne me connaissez pas encore, mais j'aimerais justement corriger cette erreur. Pourrais-je vous rencontrer ? "

A suivre…

Bon me voilà enfin débarrasser de ce chapitre 8 à la noix _ déjà qu'il m'avait ennuyer à l'écriture mais à la relecture c'est encore pire -_- …..(oui en réalité le chapitre 8 a été coupé en deux par ma béta ^^,, ) je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu mettre ce flash back idiot…voilà une bonne chose de faite ^__^ 

Le prochain chapitre c'est VIVA ESPANAAAAA mdr (même si je déteste l'espagnol -_- ) plus de Draco qui pleur, plus de Harry qui s'énerve (euh ça je suis pas sûr ^^,,) plus de souci (hakunamatata tout le monde mangera des vers de terre et tout le monde sera heureux E - R – E ! ! ! ! ! ) c'est les vacances dans Gunning Down Romance lol o) 

Gros Bisous à Tous ! ! ! !

Ps : Ma béta a commencé ses exams aujourd'hui même et je lui souhaite bonne chance ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes étant dans le même cas ^_______^ 


	11. chapitre 10

Voilàààààà ! ! ! ! ! ! Un new chapitre ^^ et là franchement je fais une effort surhumain parce que j'ai mis le 9 ya…enfin po trop longtemps quoi ^^,,

****

Bon alors aujourd'hui Gunning Down Romance à 10 ans (enfin 10 chapitres lol) et je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur :

Nana (ma béta que j'adore ^^) qui a largement contribué à la rédaction des chapitres de gdr avec toutes ses idées géniales. **Nicolina** (ma grande déesse que je vénère) dont le soutient m'est si chère et qui a toujours été là (et oui depuis le tout début ç_ç). ^^ et puis ba tous mes lecteurs qui m'ont continuellement laissés des reviews comme **Chen** (la namoureuse de cédric ), **Diane23** ( euh qui s'énerve et me fait peur mais c'est pour mon bien lol ^^,,), **Enyo85** (une experte en matière de review réussis lol), **Saael'** (la grande saael' en personne qui m'a fait l'extrême honneur de lire mes fics ç_ç ), **okami-chan** (qui venait toujours se plaindre quand l'attente était trop longue lol ^^,, ) **Lululle** ( qui aime bien Amanda lol ^^ et que moi j'adore vraiment et qui fait des super fics), **misslulu** ( toujours au rendez vous avec ses superbes reviews ^__^ ) **Umbre77** (qu'il soit 5h de l'après midi ou du mat' faire une review comme tous les auteurs les aiment n'est pas un problème pour elle o) **celine.s** ( que j'adore *-* bisousssss) **ZoR** (qui je l'espère bien a continuer à me lire ^___^ et à qui je fais plein de bisous) **clau** ( une lectrice toujours sincère lol ) 

Et puis plein d'autre personnes qui m'ont si gentiment laissées une review comme **Hanna** le petit ange ^^ , **cacile** la femme de saael' qui m'a fait un grand honneur et puis je me souviens **Kinou** qui n'aime pas les slash lol et j'espère qu'elle lit toujours ma fic ^^ **Darkmimi** (que je sais pas si elle continu de lire mais que j'espère ^^ et qui reste une de mes autrices préféré lol ) et puis plein de monde comme **ZOÏD** (que j'adore) ^^ **Nono** la petite boss lol **dragonwind** (toujours aussi jolie ce pseudo) **Pounska **(anciennement sandra si je ne me trompe ^^,, et si je me trompe bah faut m'excuser c'est que je suis fatigué ^^,,,)

Attendez je reprends mon souffle ^^,, electrode, topiqueur euh non ça ce sont des pokémons ^^,,, 

Donc je reprends **Cheilin** ^^ **Dame Lune**, **Kaima **(la maman qui aime pas les teletubbies ^^) , **Marsupi** (pseudo super mimi ^^ fan de Draco/Ron ) **Quatrinka**, **sisi** (qui m'a fait des revi très mimi je me souviens ^^), **Elsa**, **Drago's fan forever **(qui, je suppose est toujours fan de drago ^^), **ono lulu** (qui attend sûrement toujours la formation du couple lol ) attention le plus dure ^^,, lol **aranel morticia black** (ça va me suis po trompé ? ? ^^,,) **Mumus** (On va bientôt découvrir qui est Nath ^^) **miss** aussi, **siria black**, là on remonte trèèèès loin mais je remercie **cho3**, **Hoaps**, **Mara jade** (qui je crois à changé de nom ^^,,), **Iris**,** Lulune **et puis **Pattenrond06** ^^ …

…enfin tous ceux qui m'ont écrit en me faisant part de leurs impressions et qui, je l'espère, lisent encore cette fic ^___^ (et si ils ne le font pas et bien je m'excuse de les avoirs déçus ^^,,,) et je remercie tous mes nouveaux lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews tous les anciens qui le font plus lol mais que j'adore à la folie, toutes vos critiques positives ou négatives qui m'ont fait avancer, toutes vos questions et vos remarques qui m'ont amusées et surtout votre soutient qui m'a réellement et sincèrement beaucoup aidé ^___^ 

Voilà donc je crois que je n'ai oublié personne et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse mais croyez moi ou pas, j'ai mis de mémoire tous vos pseudo (sauf ceux qui m'ont écrit dans les tous premiers chapitres ^^,,) et je n'ai pas pris vraiment la peine de vérifier leur orthographe ^^,,, 

Et si on passait aux réponses aux reviews lol :

****

Hanna : Salut toi ! ! ! ! ^___^ alors tu es la première aujourd'hui à qui je réponds ^___^ Tu n'as pas compris mais je te rassure car tu n'es pas la seule et surtout je trouve cela très gentil de m'écrire une review même si on comprend rien ^^,, et la tienne m'a fait très plaisir d'ailleurs. Si tu es contente que j'ai mis la suite moi je suis très heureuse de voir que tu m'as laissé une revi ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments #^^# et merci pour ta revi ^^ bisoussss

****

Clau : Saluuuut ! ! Bon alors, t'as pas tout compris ?_? c'est normal ^___^ t'inquiètes, surtout que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas la seule lol ^^,, les explications viendront….euh je sais pas d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant je n'en ai pas vraiment lol ^^,, Tu sais le mystère va s'éclaircir mais pas tout de suite j'aime bien prendre mon temps lol surtout quand je n'ai pas d'idée d'éclaircissement possible ^^,, Oui je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps et t'as raison pour le résultat…c'est pas très glorieux lol j'espère seulement que tu apprécieras celui ci ^^,, et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas sois franche et n'hésites pas à me dire ce qui ne vas pas ^^ je te fais plein de bisoux ^^ et merci pour ta revi o) 

****

Céline.s : Tu sais koi ? ? ? ? j'ai reçu une review de ZoR j'étais troooooop contenteuh ^_______^ c'est trop cool. * malika se calme * Donc bonjour toi ^__^ t'as faillis louper ma fic tu sais ça m'étonne pas ya tellement de fics ici ^__^ (euh c'est un peu fait pour mais bon lol ^^,,) T'as encore la crève ? ? ? o.0 ouah mais c'est dingue ça, moi tu vois j'ai le même problème amis avec les otites j'en ai plein depuis le début de l'année ça me saoul -_- bon on est pas là pour parler de moi ^^,, lol o.0 t'as une entorse aussi ? ? ? ç_ç ma pauvre ça doit faire mal snif mais au moins tu fais pas de sport lol (faut voir le bon côté des choses ^^,, lol) Tu sais si ZoR m'a laissé une revi c'est bien qu'elle est retourné sur son ordi (tout espoir n'est pas perdu ç_ç) ptdr c'est trop méchant que ZoR se soit fait engueulé à ta place mais c'était un peu mérité (un pitit peu ^^) elle n'a qu'à se remettre à ses fics ^____^ non je suis méchante * méchante malika méchante è_é * beurk la physique je suis bien contente de ne plus en avoir lol En tout cas pour le coup de fil t'as tous deviné ^___^ c'est que t'es intelligente quand même ^____^ Je te fais plein de bisoussssssssss (depuis le temps j'espère que ton entorse et ton rhume sont partis ^^)

****

Pitinad : mdr alors toi tu me dis sur msn que ce n'est pas le peine que je te réponde et qu'est ce que je vois écris sur ta revi ? ? ? " J'avait oublié que je t'avais postée une review pour ce chapitre OO ms je recommence paske ça me fait plaisir que tu me réponde. " Alors tu vois ^____^ en tout cas je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir et puis je me dépêches exprès de répondre aux reviews pour toi mais c'est vrai qu'il faudrait que je commence à réviser le bac blanc ç_ç ouinnnnn ! ! ! j'ai po envie de réviser ç_ç Est ce que je vais t'écouter un jour ? ? ? ^^ très bonne question ^______^ même si tu connais déjà la réponse lol o) " folklo au pays du flamenco.. " MDR ouais peut être bien Croustina ma bête de foire lol Tiens pour le pari c'est vrai que je te dois un dessin ç_ç minceuh bon alors promis je le fais après le bac blanc ^^ je me ferais même une joie de dessiner pour toi. T'inquiète pour le frapuccino je prends note ^^ (d'ailleurs note date c'est bien le 9 avril non ?) Je te fais plein de bisoussssssss 

****

Diane23 : ahhhh je suis contente d'avoir réchappé à ta colère ^______^ j'espère que j'y réchapperais encore aujourd'hui ^^ mais tu vois comme le slash tatata le slash tatata (je crois que j'ai compris le truc lol ) n'est pas encore en vue ^^,,, je pars avec un –1 d'avance ç_ç ouinnnn j'espère récupérer des points quand même ^_^ En tout cas toi tu as déjà 100 points pour tes reviews que j'adore et 200 pour être ce que tu es c'est à dire une lectrice super sympathique ^___^ merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bisous.

****

Miya Black : Une nouvelle une nouvelle ! ! ! (si je ne me trompe ^^,,) j'adore lorsque de nouvelles personnes m'écrivent (même si la plupart du temps je leur fais tellement peur qu'elle ne me réecrivent plus mdr ^^,,) Alors comme ça t'as aimé ma fic ^_____^ merci beaucoup ^^ tu sais pour les questions moi même je m'en pose beaucoup " que sommes nous ? " " Pourquoi existons nous ? " " Pourquoi ma mère me fait chier pour que je range mes chaussettes ? " et tu sais je ne trouve jamais de réponses ^^,, mais j'espère que les tiennes en trouverons dans les prochains chapitres ^___^ Alors merci beaucoup et bisous à toi.

****

Okami-chan : Okamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^________________^ je t'adore vraiment tu sais ça ? ? ? (bin maintenant tu sais ^^) ta review m'a beaucoup plu j'étais très heureuse en la lisant. Tu connais la chanson que j'ai mise ? ? ? vraiment ? ? ? et en plus tu l'adores ? ? ? ^___^ tu me combles de joie si c'est vraiment le cas, moi aussi je l'adore ^^ Tu sais moi je pense que le chapitre était nul mais si toi tu l'as aimé ça veut pas dire que tu comprends rien et bien au contraire ça voudrais même dire que tu l'as mieux compris que moi o.0 En tout cas merci beaucoup pour la remarque sur le yorkshire parce que ce n'est pas de moi mais de ma béta ça me donne une bonne occasion de l'a remercier ^^ et moi je te remercie sincèrement pour tes supers revi ^____^ je te fais plein de bisoussss (ps : t'as vu ça ? ? ? je m'étonne moi même sur ce coup là o.0 d'ailleurs même ce chapitre je l'ai mis vite je trouve… o.0 je suis peut être malade ? ?)

****

Pitinad : Toi qui aimes les réponses aux reviews t'es servis lol comme tu as pu le voir on a pas vraiment d'éclaircissement sur " le monsieur-que-jaime-pas-kon-dirait-kil-a-abusé-de-dray " mais bon ça va (pas) venir ^___^ t'inquiètes. Pour l'avoir écris vite je l'ai écris vite ce chap o.0 tu trouves pas ? ? ? (je te dis que je suis malade, même les réponses aux reviews je l'ai écris vite lol) Sucker je pense que je vais lâcher l'affaire pour me consacrer à mes révisions ^^ je sens que je vais avoir du boulot aux vacances de février ç_ç Mais bon si t'es là ^^ ça ira ma belle muse. " minable que celui d'une croustina -bien que croustina poyrrait sonné espagnol- habillé en peau de vache dansant le limbo sous une serpillère sur une autel d'une pyramide en espagne. . .). " MDR t'es vraiment folle toi ptdr (tiens en fait je suis entrain d'écouter le générique de Magical Do Ré Mi en ce moment même ^^ je l'adore ^^) T'inquiètes elle ne servait pas à rien ta revi ^^ je l'ai adoré ^^ tu m'a bien fais rire. Tiens passe le bonjour à Nana Banban Drake ^^

****

Nicolina : Hello ma superbe Déesse de la générosité, de la beauté, de l'intelligence et de la gentillesse ^___^ Ca va ? (t'as intérêt à dire oui lol ^^,,) Donc en supposant que oui ^___^ je voulais te dire que NON tu te répètes pas et puis de toute façon j'aime recevoir des revi de toi même si c'est pour me dire que ma fic n'est pas bien, j'aime tous ce qui viens de toi ^___^ et moi alors tu crois pas que je me répètes ? ? je te dis tout le temps la même chose et puis en plus je me plains tout le temps ^^,, je suis pas un cadeau lol Alors que toi tu es un vrai ange et c'est pas moi qui le dis ^_____^ lol J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^ je te fais pleiiinnnnn de bisousssssss et Sam aussi il me dit de te dire de te dépêcher de faire QGQP lol (euh non en fait c'est moi qui te demande ^^,, )

****

Saael' : OUI TU Y ES ARRIVEEEEEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ^___________^ c'est jour de fête ^^ c'est trop cool que ce ff.net à la noix marche enfin ^^ je suis trop contente de recevoir une review de toi ^^ C'est normal de t'avoir mis dans mes auteurs favoris puisque j'adore tes fics ^___^ OUAIS LE PARADIS YAOI c'est chez toi ? ? ? c'est pas vrai ? ? ça veut dire que tu te gardes tous les bishonens du coin ? ? pour toi toutes seules ç_ç mézanteuh toi t'as déjà Cacile c'est pas du juste d'abord ç_ç tu pourrais pas m'en prêter un ? ? attends, moi je trouve vraiment que t'as un style sérieux à croire que saaeliel et saael' ne sont pas la même personne mdr ^^,, enfin qui sait ? ça ce trouve…lol Harry se faire dominer lol dans ma fic il souffre déjà assez de trouve ^^,, et j'ai hâte de voir comment il souffrira dans la tienne ^_________^ T'inquiètes tu vas en apprendre plus sur Nath dans ce chapitre ^^ tu veux qu'il finisse avec Amanda ? ? Et encore ce serait gentil on pourrait peut être l'abandonner au bord de la route ? ? lol Et puis Amanda peut être qu'elle sera pas d'accord je suis contente que t'aime bien Amanda yen a plein qui la trouve conne ^^,, c'est trop gentil pour elle elle me fait dire qu'elle t'adore toi aussi et qu'elle voudrait bien un cd d'Harry de ta fic qui chante lol Euh non Nath c'était pas " le méchant monsieur qui forçait Dracy-chéri-en-sucre-sensuel-et-salé-de-larme-à-Ryry-qui-lui-appartient-et-que-je-les-aime-et-que-ça-commence-à-faire-long... " mdr euh moi je trouve pas que ta fic ressemble tant que ça à la mienne ^^,, enfin du moins pour l'instant moi je trouve ta fic vraiment trop géniale je te promet je suis fan ^_______^ je te fais plein de bisousssssss à toi que j'adore. ^^

**Enyo85** : Salut Enyo ! ! J'aime bien tes analyse moi je t'assure ^___^ j'adore trop tes revi ^^ Au moins ça montre que tu comprends lol ^^,, t'es littéraire ? ç m'étonne pas avec els superbes fics que tu fais ^^ Tu veux des beauw fanarts ? pas de problème je t'en envois dès que possible et si jamais tu les a déjà dis le moi je t'en enverrais d'autre ^^ Euh…la suite en avant première ^^,, il faut au moins 256 points pour ça ^^,, désolé mais bon tu sais moi même je ne la connais pas alors lol Tiens toi aussi tu as cru que Hermi était la secrétaire de Ron ? ? c'est bizarre ma béta aussi mais bon je te répondrais que non ^^,, et puis franchement je vois mal Hermi travailler au Ministères et encore moins en tant que secrétaire ^^,, mais c'est vrai qu'en relisant ce passage je me suis dit la même chose lol. T'inquiètes pas pour Harry il va le faire son rapport il a vu pire que ça ^^ Tu aimes l'Espagne ? ? Cool ^^ moi j'aime pas trop la langue mais le pays ça va ^__^ Tu veux émasculer M Kinslayer ? ? je crois que tu auras beaucoup de mal ^^,, mais c'est vraiment ce qu'il mérite ^^ donc je suis avec toi è_é bonne chance et reviens-nous vivante ^____^ (tu me manquerais sinon o) Oui, oui c'est bien Nath qui appelle Amanda ^^ je pense que tu as vite deviné pourquoi toi qui es une experte en fanfiction. Ce n'est pas parce que Draco fait une crise que Nath est gentil lol car en réalité il l'est TOUJOURS ^____^ sauf que personne ne le remarque alors personne ne l'aime le pauvre ç_ç snif…je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te fais plein de bisousss ^__^ 

****

Misslulu : Merci beaucoup d'avoir tenter de mettre une revi tant de fois alors que ff.net te faisait des misères ^^,, c'est très gentil d'avoir persévéré (moi quand ça m'arrive je suis tellement énervé que je laisse tomber lol ^^,,) Pourquoi le mystère s'épaissit avec le flash back ? ? ? je trouve aps qu'il y ait vraiment de rapport moi ^^,, enfin bon si tu le dis ^^ je pense que tu seras contente avec ce chapitre ma béta m'a dis qu'on en apprenait un peu plus sur lui ^__^ Moi aussi j'ai u une prof d'espagnol trop nulle et elle boitait en plus alors elle arrivait toujours en retard elle faisait un plan de classe en plus _ Résultat je déteste l'espagnol et je suis même très nulle dans cette matière ^^,, D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai choisi l'Espagne ?_ ? en fait je cherchais un pays où il fait chaud (et en plus j'avais un devoir d'espagnol trop chiant à faire lol c'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai choisis ce pays ^^,,) Ta review m'a fais trop plaisir ^___^ tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchés ç_ç miciiiiiiiiiiii tu es trop gentille ouinnnn … j'espère que ton problème d'ordi ne perdurera pas ^^,, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes avec msn des fois ça m'énerve ^^,, mais bon je peux même pas taper mon ordi de peur de la casser pour de bon lol. Je te fais plein de bisoussss et merci pour ta revi ^^

****

The mouse : Une nouvelle lectrice si je ne me trompe ^^ je suis très contente de faire ta connaissance ^^ merci de me dire que le chap 9 est bien (par contre c'est vrai qu'il était court mais c'est parce que à l'origine c'était le chapitre 8 coupé en deux ^^ lol) Donc tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir je suis heureuse que tu trouves ma fic intéressante ^^ (intéressante dans quelle sens ? ^^,, je me demande ) Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la fin heureuse c'est certain que je ne ferais pas souffrir Draco je veux qu'il ait un avenir radieux (enfin si possible ^^,,) Encore merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir ^__^

****

Lululle : Saluuuuuut ! ! ! Ta revi m'a fait trop rire lol non mais vraiment je n'avais pas penser à cette possibilité lol ce serait marrant quand même ! ! Mais bon le hic c'est qu'Harry n'aurait jamais voulut et de plus Harry et Amanda ne vivent pas ensemble lol enfin de toute façon ils vont tout de même devoir vivre ensemble MOUHAHAHA niark ^_____^ pour le plus grand plaisir de l'affreuse fanfiqueuse ^^ *-* O.0 TT__TT lululuuuuuuuuuuuuuullle ouinnnnnn je t'adooooore snif snif tu comprends ma douleur …..ouinnn (attends je vais m'expliquer ^^) Tu es la première personne à me féliciter pour mes réponses aux reviews qui me prennent tant de temps et …et…ça me touche T_T ouiiiiinnnnnnn merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii snif * malika va se moucher * Comme tu l'as dis toi même les réponses aux reviews c'est vraiment très long ^^,, en réalité je ne vais pas te mentir * malika baisse le son de sa voix * je n'aime pas trop ça….^^,,,, disons que ce n'est pas vraiment mon activité préféré à chaque fois que je dois répondre aux reviews je rechigne à la tâche ^^,,, mais j'en ai honte dans un sens car je me dis que toutes ces personnes si gentilles (comme toi par exemple ^^) ont prit un peu de leur précieux temps pour m'écrire une reviews et moi je pleure dès qu'il faut que j'y réponde ^^,, je suis certainement la seule fanfiqueuse à penser ça T_T c'est nul hein ? je te le fais pas dire. Enfin bon heureusement quand je relis les reviews je me sens obligé de répondre sincèrement et finalement j'y prends même du plaisir ^^ parce que je revois les compliments des gens et que ça me touche. Mais tu vois pour toi c'est pas la même chose parce que ça fait longtemps que tu m'écris et j'adore répondre à tes reviews ^^ et ton avis est devenu très important à mes yeux car tu es toi même une grande fanfiqueuse et qu'en plus je t'aime bien ^^ Donc voilà tu connais maintenant mon horrible secret ç_ç et si je t'ai déçu en disant cela alors ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Désolééééééé é_è En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir remarqué que je m'appliquais à la tâche (même si je fais plein de fautes d'ortho et que je me relis pas lol ^^,,) mais tu sais je n'ai pas tant de reviews que ça quand tu vois le nombre que reçoivent des auteurs comme babydracky (qui répond très soigneusement à chaque fois ^^) tu te dis Alléluia mdr Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait si chaud au cœur ^__________________^ bisoussssssss ( tu sais même si les réponses aux revi sont courtes elles nous font toujours plaisir ^^ et puis t'es pas fainéante moi je trouve qu'écrire une fic c'est épuisant et qu'il faut être tout le contraire de fainéante pour le faire ^^)

****

Sarah Levana : Une nouvelle nouvelle lol ^^ bonjooooooooooouuuuuuur ! Déjà bravo ! Lire 9 chapitres de mon horrible fic d'affilé o.0 moi je n'en aurais pas eu le courage ^^,, Je suis très heureuse que ma fic t'ait fait rire ^^ j'ai toujours été étonné de voir que des gens ont rit en lisant ma fic car j'avoue que moi je ne la trouvais pas vraiment drôle lol Si elle n'est plus si drôle qu'avant c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas avancer l'histoire sans mettre un petit peu de sérieux ^^,, et puis le passé de Draco, dans ma fic, n'étant pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler heureux c'est vrai que ça devient vraiment dramatique ^^,, du moins je ferais de mon mieux pour arranger ça ^___^ Oui il est toujours question d'un slash :o) Bien que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à l'intégrer lol (comme tu l'as si bien dis je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre ^^,,) En tout cas c'est certain que se sera un slash. Je te remercie pour avoir lu ma fic et laissé une review (review qui m'a fait très plaisir o) Et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisousssss 

****

Et enfin Umbre77 alias the spider : Alors toi t'y es pas allé de main morte o.0 figure toi que j'allais tranquillement mettre mon new chap quand je vois koi ? ? ? ma petite Umbre77 m'a écrit une revi ^__________^ et quelle review ! ! o.0 Bon je sens que ça va être long donc accroche toi à tes chaussettes, Déjà laisse moi protester contre le fait que tu appelles cette superbe fic qu'est " futur et mésaventures " 'Ma petite nulité numéro 1' è___é non mais et puis quoi encore ? ? ? c'est uen super fic _ alors dis pas ça ! ! ! Franchement j'ai jamais vu ça je suis choqué ! ! ! ! Bon sinon à part ça je comprend très bien ce que tu ressens je dois avouer qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose mais moi c'était vraiment l'horreur parce qu'en fait c'est carrément ma disquettes qui m'a lâché et qui n'arrivait plus à lire mes fichiers ç_ç ça a vraiment été l'horreur T_T Donc voilà je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta quête pour retrouver ta fic perdu (j'espère que tes amies l'ont gardées lol ^^,, surtout que 25 page o0 c'est du boulot ) Tu sais tes malheurs sont les miens u_u alors tu peux me les raconter ça défoule ^____^ et je suis très heureuse d'être ton défoulloir lol o) 5h du mat ? ? ? mais pourquoi tu te réveilles si tôt ? ? (moi qui me plains de devoir me réveiller à 7h ^^,, lol) ma pauvre ça doit être terrible é_è lol moi je pourrais jamais être spider man j'aurais trop le vertige ^^,, Je vois ce que tu veux dire l'école aussi me pourri le vie (nous avons le même ennemi je crois ^^) Toi tu fais pas des longues reviews ? ? oui c'est sûr elles sont même trop petite XD lol purée c'est dingue tout ce qui t'es arrivé avec ce chiffre 7 o.0 ouaaa moi je sais que ma sœur n'aime pas le chiffre 7 et depuis qu'elle a été placé à la place 107 à son brevet elle est en crise mdr je trouve que l'histoire des origines de ton pseudo est palpipante je suis contente de t'avoir demandé lol ^^,,, t'es trop marrante et puis tu prends tous ça avec le sourire donc ça va. ^___^ en tout cas j'applaudis ton courage et puis je trouve que Umbre77 ça fait très joli ^^ (no comment sur 717 lol) Moi je me suis jamais énervé contre un lecteur ^^ en réalité ils sont pas vraiment censé savoir qu'on à le bac à la fin de l'année ou si grand mère Yvonne doit dîner à la maison samedi soir ^^,, j'aimerais bien voir comment tu l'as envoyé balader lol ^^,, le traducteur c'est vrai qu'il est naz franchement moi aussi je faisais ça avant mais résultat j'avais plus de mal à le lire en français qu'en Anglais lol alors depuis je lis en anglais même si je comprend pas la moitié de l'histoire lol la secrétaire est une peau de vache ça c'est sûr mais bon c'est fait un peu exprès ^^ je trouvais qu'Harry ne souffrait pas assez de ce chapitre ^___^ le scène Ron/Harry moi je la trouvais trop barbante mais si toi tu as aimé ^^ tant mieux…oh tu sais le boulot que lui a donné Ron n'est pas si dur mais du moment que ça concerne Draco il rechigne toujours à la tache ^^,,, on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Draco n'a pas eut une vie facil oui c'est vrai entre le fils à son popa pourri gâté les Nimbus 2001 par ci, les robes de sorcier qui coûtent les yeux de la tête par là -_- le pauvre a réellement souffert mdr oh Je suis vraiment désolé de mettre le chapitre si tôt ^^,,, tu n'auras même pas eu le temps de te " mettre en veille " lol ^^,, moi j'aurais peur si une araignée (si gentille soit elle) me sautait dessus lorsque j'arrive sur msn lol j'espère que tu vas pouvoir récupérer ton chapitre é_è parce que c'est vraiment horrible ce qu'il t'arrive ç_ç Oh tu sais je ne crois pas que mes écrits soient les euls à avoir le pouvoir de faire rire, d'attendrir, et d'émouvoir ^___^ je connais une fanfiqueuse plutôt doué dans ce domaine * regarde mon doigt qui pointe sur toi * oui, oui toi ^^ vraiment tu ne mesures pas l'ampleur de ton talent ma petite araignée, je te promets que tes fics sont parmi les meilleures que j'ai jamais lu ^^ je te remercie beaucoup pour cette méga review ^^,, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et si tu es trop fatigué je t'oblige pas à me laisser de revi ^^,, tu as l'air assez crevé comme ça avec le malheur qui t'est tombé dessus ^^ courage et gros bisoussssss (ps : oui tu me fais peur mais lol mais t'es tellement marrante )

Je remercie ma béta ^^ pour ses superbes idées, sa relecture et son sens de l'humour mordant lol o)

Bonne Lecture ! ! ! 

Chapitre 10

Harry fulminait depuis près d'un quart d'heure devant son ordinateur. Il avait toujours prit son travail très au sérieux, mais cette fois-ci sa mission avait été dure à digérer. Plus il écoutait ces maudites chansons, plus l'inspiration s'éloignait de lui. Et pire encore, il commençait a …a…..aimer…. 

Les premiers symptômes de sa déchéance s'étaient manifestés alors qu'il s'était surpris entrain de fredonner l'air d'une de ses chansons. Le choc avait été tel qu'il s'était abstenu de toutes chansons de Drake pendant deux jours.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Ron se faisait insistant. Alors ce matin là, il avait décidé de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur et de ne plus en bouger tant qu'il n'avait pas terminé son travail.

Trois heures, trente minutes et douze chansons plus tard…. 

__

Heure : 12 h32 * je commence à avoir faim * 

__

Sujet du rapport : Nous tenterons ici d'analyser profondément les paroles de certaines chansons de l'individu appelé " Drake " anciennement connu sous le nom de Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort (et accessoirement fils à papa), Mangemort lui même, adepte de magie noire et donc individu jugé potentiellement dangereux par le ministère de la magie (et par tous sorciers ayant un tant soit peu un sens critique).

Titre de la chanson : Universe. 

Contenu : Vide de toutes paroles spirituelles, donc d'intelligence, d'esprit *depuis quand Malefoy utilise le sien_ ?* _pensa Harry_, et de morale" *_depuis quand les Malefoy on un comportement moral ?_*. En revanche pleines d'inepties. _

Sens de cette (abominable) chanson : Aucun, ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'idioties et le sens est d'une pauvreté navrante (je me demande même s'il y en a un). En somme, d'un total désintérêt.

Phrases ou mots ayant un quelconque sens caché et pouvant perturber les moldus : On détecte bien évidemment la présence de certains passages assez dérangeants pour les âmes sensibles. Les quelques exemples que je citerais ici sont très probants et je préviens à l'avance du choc psychologique qui menaceront les lecteurs de ce rapport, sachez que je n'y suis pour rien des dégâts qu'ils causeront, vu que je ne suis pas l'auteur des ces imondités.

Dans cette chanson, nous avons notamment la répétition un peu trop insistante (et que je trouve agaçante pour ma part) du mot " baby ", qui est, comme on le sait tous, un mot très tendancieux et cachant en réalité un sens très pervers que je n'ose évoquer dans ce rapport.

Nous avons ensuite ces phrases plutôt déplacées et obscènes.

Imagine yours clothes on the floor.

Feel my caress so soft and gentle.

So delicate you cry for more 

La décence m'oblige à ne pas continuer, mais je retirerais de ces simples phrases qu'en plus d'être un individu peu fréquentable au vues de ses antécédents, il m'apparaît que Draco Malfoy est aussi un obsédé sexuel atteint de crétinologie aiguë chronique. 

Je répertorie donc cette chanson dans la catégorie : " susceptible de perturbations psychologiques et traumatiques "

Harry relut rapidement son dossier et alluma l'imprimante.

* Quand je pense que j'ai fini ce rapport en quatre heures ! ! ! Je m'épate moi même…et puis…en fin de compte, ce n'était pas si terrible. C'était même très amusant. * 

****

* Bruit de téléphone *

Le sorcier laissa là son travail.

" Allo, Ron ? "

" Harry !…Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? "

" Ton nom s'est affiché sur l'écran "

" Ho ouiiii ! Je vois…c'est le truc où il y a une petit dessin qui…. "

" Oui, oui " Le coupa rapidement Harry avant que Ron ne commence à déballer ses connaissances fraîchement apprises sur les appareils moldus en tout genre. (Hermione avait longtemps insisté sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire tous les travaux ménagers dans leur futur appartement et qu'il lui paraissait légitime d'effectuer une répartition équitable des tâches ménagères.) " Donc…pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? " Finit-il par demander. 

" Pour ta mission "

* J'aurais dû m'en douter * 

" Ah justement, à ce sujet, je suis fier de te dire que j'ai fi… " 

" Harry, laisse tomber le rapport, nous allons directement sur le terrain " Le coupa Ron avant que son ami ne puisse exprimer librement sa joie. 

" Quoi ? ? ? " Hurla presque Harry.

" Savais-tu qu'Amanda avait était invité par Malfoy ? " 

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine. " Comment ça invité ? ? ? Mais quand ? ? Et puis où ? ? " S'inquiéta t-il. 

" Calme toi je t'explique tout en détail… "

**********************

Draco posa son sac sur le pallier de la porte et ausculta les lieux d'un air détaché….

* Mouais, pas mal, on peut dire que Nath n'a rien négligé coté espace *

* et confort… * Constata t-il en se laissant tomber sur le divan. 

" Alors, qu'en penses-tu mon Drakichou ? ? ? " Demanda le blond avec un large sourire. 

Draco ne lui adressa pas un mot, mais Nath n'en avait pas eut besoin pour lire dans le regard de son chanteur préféré la satisfaction. Il pouvait donc supposer que la villa qu'il avait loué lui convenait parfaitement.

" Bon mon chou, il serait peut-être temps de parler de ton nouvel album, non ? " Dit soudain Nath, reprenant immédiatement son air sérieux.

Il s'assit devant Drake qui râlait quelque peu et sortit des lunettes de sa poche extérieure. Il ouvrit la grande mallette noire posée sur ses genoux et prit quelques feuilles où étaient inscrit plusieurs noms.

" Voilà la liste des chanteurs avec qui tu devras faire un duo " Lui annonça t-il en lui tendant la liste.

Draco se releva prestement et regarda Nath d'un air furieux.

" Quoi ? ? ? Il n'a jamais été dit que je partagerais le devant de la scène avec un de ces moldus insipides et sans talent " Déclara t-il d'un ton colérique. 

" Oh si, mon Draco toi cela fait parti de ton contrat pour le nouvel album " Répliqua le Blond avec un sourire amusé.

" Comment se fait-il que cette close du contrat me soit inconnue ? ? " Enragea Draco.

" Devrais-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas voulu lire ce contrat et que tu l'as signé en prononçant ces mots : _du moment qu'il n'est pas stipulé que je devrais faire des clips à moitié nu, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de signer_ " Malgré mes remarques sur le fait que la lecture des contrats est une chose primordiale, tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête "

Cette fois-ci, il ne put rien ajouter et ce contenta de grogner un mouais pas très convaincu. 

" Donc je disais…voici une liste bien précise des chanteurs plutôt côtés en ce moment et avec qui un duo te serait profitable, aussi bien au niveau vocal qu'au niveau propagande… "

*propagande ? ? ? Il ne mâche pas ses mots le manager… s'il croit vraiment que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour être plus adulé, il se trompe. Non mais je suis 100 fois meilleur que tous les chanteurs de cette liste et aucun ne m'apportera plus que je n'ai déjà* 

" Draco, je sais ce que tu penses et, SI, un duo avec une autre star te sera très utile, crois moi c'est la mode en ce moment. C'est d'ailleurs pour ceci que la maison de disque veut que tu fasses au moins deux duo sur le prochain album. " Expliqua Nath.

" Alors je… " Allait contester Draco.

" Et non tu ne peux résilier ton contrat. " Lança le blond d'un ton sec.

Draco se résigna et jeta un coup d'œil sur la liste. 

" Chaque nom inscrit sur cette feuille de papier me donne plus envie de vomir que de chanter " Déclara enfin Draco d'une voix pleine de dégoût.

Nath la lui prit des mains et la lut rapidement alors que Malfoy suivait inlassablement le mouvement de ses pupilles qui descendaient et remontaient s'arrêtant quelquefois sur des noms que Draco ne pouvait voir.

" Bon c'est vrai que la plupart de ses chanteuses…n'ont pas vraiment….le même style que toi "

" Pas le même style ? ? Tu veux plutôt dire pas le même talent, pas la même carrure, pas la même prestance !! " 

" Oh oui mon Draco, il n'est plus besoin de rappeler tes multiples atouts, je les avais remarqué depuis bien longtemps... " Répondit Nath avec un sourire vicieux. 

Draco n'insista pas. Et se recroquevilla dans le canapé. 

" Bon écoute-moi ! Il faut absolument que tu choisisses la première personne avec qui tu chanteras. Demain on enregistre la sixième et septième chanson de l'album. "

" Lesquelles devrais-je chanter avec mes " faire-valoir " " Demanda Draco plus ennuyé qu'enjoué.

" En réalité, une a été spécialement écrite pour que tu la chantes accompagné d'une fille et l'autre sera selon celui que tu choisiras. Car il va s'en dire que tu devras chanter en compagnie d'une femme, puis si possible avec un homme " Expliqua Nath en relevant mécaniquement ses lunettes qui commençaient à glisser sur son nez. 

" Bon commençons par le plus douloureux alors : choisissons la fille " Souffla Draco. 

Nath posa son doigt sur le papier et lui demanda :

" Que penses tu de G-Lo ? " 

" G-Lo ? ? Mais quel pseudo stupide !! Une alliance entre nous serait impossible nos noms ne s'accordent pas grammaticalement. Pense au marketing !" 

Nath s'arrêta et prit un temps de réflexion. " Et pourquoi pas Chatkirale ? " 

" Celle-là n'a que la danse pour elle. Et puis je n'aime pas particulièrement ce qu'elle fait. " 

" Dodo ? " 

" Non mais est ce que j'ai une tête à faire de la musique de voiture ? ? " 

Nath soupira mais ne perdit pas si facilement espoir. " Ouioncé ? "

" Ses vêtements sont trop horribles. " 

" Au contraire, je pense que ses vêtements sont très originaux. " Rectifia le blond.

Un seul regard assassin de Draco le convaincu de ne rien ajouter.

….

Après avoir longuement tergiverser sur les futures et potentielles partenaires de Draco, il était enfin décidé…enfin non, en réalité rien n'avait été décidé. Cette conversation avait débouché sur un " rien " intersidéral et chaque argument avancé par Nath avait été méticuleusement contre carré par Draco, qui trouvait n'importe quel prétexte pour refuser les chanteuses proposées. 

" Pas elle, tu as vu ses cheveux ? "

" Quoi ? ? Non mais elle ne ressemble à rien, elle me rappelle même vaguement mon ancien elfe de maison !"

" Il est hors de question que je chante avec cette pauvre fille qui boit, fume et risque de polluer mon air si précieux. Comment peut-on prétendre être chanteur et s'intoxiquer avec toutes ces drogues immondes ? " 

, " Quoi mais elle ne sait même pas chanter, on croirait un cochon qu'on égorge. "

" Pas assez professionnelle "

" Elle ne sait pas danser "

Et ainsi de suite… 

Les remarques se suivaient, mais aucune se ressemblaient. Au bout d'un moment Nath commença à perdre patience et Draco le ressentit assez rapidement.

" Très bien ! Voilà comment nous allons procéder " Dit-il calmement. " JE vais choisir la…. "

" Enfin voyons mon cher Nathan… " Le coupa soudainement une voix mielleuse. " …pourquoi chercher si loin alors que je suis tout à fait disposée à faire ce duo avec Drake "

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent avec une certaine lueur de panique dans les yeux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux teintés de blond platine avançait vers eux en se déhanchant manquant de créer un séisme tellement l'amplitude de ses mouvements était grande. 

" Croustina ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? ? ? " S'exclama Draco quelque peu horrifié.

" Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser tout seul pendant deux mois " Expliqua t-elle avec un grand sourire. " Quand j'ai appris que tu devais travailler sur ton album en Espagne, je me suis dis qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait plaisir. Mon pauvre ! Enfermer pendant deux mois dans un studio sans autre compagnie que Nath… " 

Le garçon de soit disant mauvaise compagnie ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. 

Elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son petit ami (bah oui quoi, vous ne lisez pas les journaux ? ? ? Drake à une nouvelle petite amie depuis une semaine déjà ! ! ! Mettez vous à la page les moules ! ! !). Et l'étouffa dans un baiser fougueux, qui parut interminable aussi bien pour Draco que pour Nath. 

" Alors j'espère que tu es heureux de me voir au moins ? "Susurra t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. 

Draco n'en revenait toujours pas du sans gène de sa nouvelle petite amie, elle ne les avait même pas avertit de son arrivée et avait débarqué comme une fleur en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. L'envie dévorante de la renvoyer chez elle dans le premier avion en direction de New York se faisait sentir, mais Draco réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir. Son arrivée pourrait peut être lui être utile sur certains points. 

Après tout, un peu de compagnie dans son lit ça ne dérange généralement personne. Et même si cela voulait dire qu'il devrait la supporter pendant tout ce temps, il avait toujours l'opportunité de la larguer quand elle deviendrait trop agaçante. Et puis… il préférait ne pas rester seul avec Nath durant une période si longue…Il pouvait être sûr que le blond aurait tout fait pour dormir dans la même chambre que lui, bien que cette maison en comptait au moins quatre. 

" Bon les " _effusions sentimentales " _on pourrait peut-être s'en passer pour le moment " Grinça Nath entre ses dents.

Draco eut un sourire malfaisant et embrassa langoureusement la jeune fille. Bien que celle-ci soit une cruche finie, Draco n'avait aucun mal à jouer la comédie lorsque la souffrance de Nath était en jeu. Il aimait cet air de dégoût qui traversait le visage du blond lorsqu'il embrassait quelqu'un d'autre que lui. L'observer perdre patience était un de vrai plaisir pour lui. Il aimait tous ces regards de jalousie qu'il lançait sur ses multiples petites amies. Depuis quelques temps, le chanteur les avait enchaînées, cherchant toujours, en réalité, à faire enrager son manager par tous les moyens possibles. Et les résultats fructueux de ses expériences incitaient toujours plus l'ex-Serpentard à continuer sa petite mascarade. 

Après quelque petites minutes la jeune fille lâcha Draco " Je crois qu'il serait temps que l'on décide dans quelle chambre nous nous installerons " Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Draco eut un sourire hésitant, la perspective de passer deux mois avec cette folle furieuse ne l'enchantait plus tant que cela, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il jeta un œil sur son manager qui restait un peu trop calme et impassible à son goût.

" Il y a cinq chambres exactement " Annonça Nath d'un air serein. " Je pense que nous pourrons bientôt les choisir car les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. " Ajouta t-il. 

" Quels invités ? " Demanda Draco pas rassuré du tout par le ton un peu trop décontracté du blond.

Le manager eut à peine le temps de répondre qu'il fut interrompu par un énorme fracas.

" Qu'est-e que c'est que ce portoloin ? ? ? " Grommela une voix.

Draco regarda Nath d'un air inquiet alors que celui ci se précipitait dans l'entrée pour vérifier l'ampleur des dégâts. Draco partit à sa suite laissant derrière lui une Croustina plus que perplexe. 

***********************

Après s'être lamentablement étalés sur le carrelage inhospitalier du grand hall les " invités " se remirent lentement de leurs émotions. 

" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce portoloin ? ? ? " Grogna de nouveau Harry en se massant douloureusement la tête sur laquelle il sentait déjà une bosse apparaître.

" J'ai toujours penser qu'être sorcier apporterait des avantages surtout au niveau des déplacements, mais là j'avoue que je me serais bien contenté d'un avion. " Se plaignit Amanda.

Elle contempla rapidement les dégâts et constata avec horreur que dans la chute, sa valise s'était ouverte et son petit chat porte bonheur en porcelaine s'était cassé. " Harry tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour mon chat ? " Demanda t-elle alors qu'elle s'empressait de ranger au fond de sa valise ses petites culottes qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol. 

" Ne t'en fais pas, je pourrais réparer ça " La rassura Harry. 

Il prit sa baguette et s'apprêtait à formuler le sortilège si utile qu'Hermione lui avait apprit, mais quelqu'un d'autre fut vraisemblablement plus rapide que lui.

" Reparo. " Murmura Nath en pointant sa baguette sur les morceaux de porcelaine. 

Une fois que les bris ne firent plus qu'un, il ramassa le petit chat et le tendit à Amanda. " Veuillez me pardonner pour cet atterrissage douloureux " S'excusa t-il d'un air sincèrement désolé.

" Nath ? ? ? " S'écria Draco en déboulant dans le hall d'entrée. " Ne me dis pas que ce sont _eux_ tes invités ? " Dit-il d'un ton acide en pointant du doigt les quatre intrus.

" Bien sûr que si " Répondit-il comme une évidence. " Bien que Mr Weasley, Miss Granger… " Il suspendu sa phrase et observa longuement le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. " ….et Mr Potter….je ne vous cacherais pas que je suis extrêmement surpris que vous soyez ici. " Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Le Mr Potter en question lança un regard intrigué vers Nath. * Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ce cinglé ? * 

Draco afficha un air répugné.

" Oh et bien nous ne voulions pas laisser Amanda venir seule " Expliqua Hermione.

Elle prit Ron par la main, le ramenant soudain à la réalité. Il daigna enfin jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur l'homme qui avait eu la bonté de les inviter. 

" Dites moi, comment connaissiez vous nos noms ? " Demanda Hermione d'un air suspicieux.

" Qui ne vous connais pas ? " Lança Draco d'un ton acerbe. 

" Effectivement… " Reprit Nath. " Je vous connais surtout de nom. " (ndb : Le trio infernal qui a combattu Voldie a leur risques et périls : Le binoclard balafré adulé et héros malgré lui, le rouquin balot, rougisseur tomate professionnel et amant arriéré, et la fille de moldue intelligente mal coiffée, ça, ça s'oublie po !)

" Et bien si vous, vous nous connaissez, il n'empêche que nous n'avons toujours pas eut l'honneur d'être présentés " Répondit-elle pas très convaincue par les explications du dénommé Nath.

" Oh ! Veuillez excuser mes mauvaises manières. Je m'appelle Nathan, Nathan Maximilien Kinslayer. " Déclara t-il en serrant sa main. 

Il se retourna vers Ron, mais celui-ci ne faisait même pas attention à la conversation beaucoup trop occupé à fusiller Malfoy du regard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hermione broyer la sienne qu'il sursauta et serra la main tendu vers lui sans vraiment savoir à qui elle appartenait.

" Je…je suis très…heureux de vous rencontrer. " Balbutia t-il d'un air gêné. Hermione sembla un peu satisfaite, mais Ron ne se faisait pas d'illusion et s'attendait à recevoir des réprimandes pour son manque d'éducation.

" Nathan, c'est bien cela ? " Demanda Harry.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire qui ne fit qu'amplifier sa méfiance envers le jeune homme. * Il est louche ce type… * 

" Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer enfin Amanda. " Dit Nath en inspectant enfin la jeune fille de plus près. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu observer la fameuse Amanda de si près et il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin rencontrer celle dont il avait tant parler avec Draco. Bien que ce dernier n'en avait pas vraiment fait l'éloge intellectuel, il devait bien avouer qu'elle restait une fille très mignonne. 

Amanda qui continuait de regarder Drake d'un air absent sortit soudain de ses pensées.

" CROUS…CROUSTINA ! ! ! ! " Hurla t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers la jeune fille dont les yeux sortaient de leur orbite.

" Mais oui Hermione ! ! ! ! ! " S'écria Ron affolé. " Mon Dieu ! ! ! Je crois que nous avons oubliés les chips au goût crevette à l'appartement " Grogna t-il d'un ton réprobateur. 

" Mais non ! ! ! Les biscottes allégées pour le petit déjeuné " Rectifia Hermione, la panique se lisant sur son visage. " Mince je crois qu'on les a laissées sur la table de la cuisine en partant " Dit-elle d'un air déçu. 

Draco se retint avec peine d'éclater de rire alors que la blonde peinturlurée, blessée dans son amour propre, était magistralement partit la tête si haute qu'elle n'avait pu voir le vicieux tapis oriental dans lequel elle se prit le pied. Nath émit un petit ricanement lorsqu'elle s'étala lamentablement sur le sol. Croustina lui lança un regard colérique et se releva péniblement.

Chacun observait, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, la pauvre fille qui essayait désespérément de se sauver la face.

" Drake, si tu me cherches je suis dans notre chambre. " Déclara t-elle d'un ton sentencieux.

Puis elle partit en grimpant les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante.

" Peut-être que tu devrais y aller, Malfoy. " Lui conseilla Harry d'un air moqueur. 

Draco haussa un sourcil.

" Tu as un don pour réconforter les gens… " Expliqua Harry d'un ton ironique.

Malfoy serra les dents mais encaissa le coup sans rien dire.

" Bon Drake ! Si tu te décides pas, moi j'y vais " Déclara Amanda qui n'en pouvait plus de rester sur place alors qu'une star de renommée mondiale se trouvait dans la même maison qu'elle. 

" Attendez, Mlle Croustina Aiguillodoigt ! ! ! ! Je suis une de vos plus grande fan….. " S'exclama Amanda en lui courant après.

Les trois ex-Gryffondors se lancèrent des regards exaspérés. 

" Je sens que nous allons passer des vacances d'enfer ! " Annonça Nath d'un ton jovial.

" Tu veux plutôt dire que ça va être l'enfer. " Dire de concert Harry et Draco.

A suivre…

Bon alors je voulais juste vous prévenir que la suite n'arriverait pas avant…avant très longtemps ^^,, car j'ai un bac blanc dans moins de deux semaines et que bah faut que je révise ç_ç ouinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! !

Donc voilà rendez-vous aux vacances de février (peut-être pas avec cette fic ^^,, mais en février quand même ^^)


End file.
